Stopping The Storm
by ARCEUS-master
Summary: His hatred of Life and Humanity at its peak, Mewtwo has created an apocalyptic storm to reshape the world. However this doesn't go unnoticed as Rayquaza sets out to stop this outrageous action. Who shall emerge victorious in this titanic heaven-shaking battle?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything related.**

I only own the ideas that give birth to my Fanfics.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Telepathy" _Well, as you guessed right, the same format in all my Fanfics, no new stuff to be added here. Heheh.

**A/Ns**: Here's a one-shot Fanfic idea I got a while back and decided to give a go. I hope you all enjoy this!

Also, I'm very sorry for the long time it took to get this done, but as you can see it's a **very long** one-shot, the longest update I've ever written in fact (It's nearly 50,000 words!). Now that I'm finally done with this, I'll start writing the next update of A New Chance for Adventure; it's really demanding an update. (As are most of my readers, I'm sure)

This one-shot Fanfic takes place at the beginning of _Pokémon the Movie 1: Mewtwo Strikes Back_

I'd like to give big thanks to my dear friend **Shakari** for helping me in checking up ideas and thoughts with her regarding numerous parts and important points from this update throughout the duration of its writing period so it came out in its peak splendor when published. Also, special thanks to **Ri2** for beta-reading and editing/checking my chapter and doing an amazing job on it, as usual. Thanks a lot to both of you. Oh, what would I do without you two?

Also, I'd like to dedicate this story to my dear friend **Lady Venamisa.** Life has been_ very_ harsh and bad for her recently. I hope this cheers you up my dear friend! Also, Happy belated Birthday to you!

Note: The battle in this chapter is a little violent (remove, "a little" XD) and has more blood than usual. That's because the two Pokémon involved in it are so Awesome and Badass that a full battle between them can't stay kid friendly and result in just pants and a few scratches. Lol xD

Now, on to the one-shot Fanfic we go! Get the popcorn and enjoy!

* * *

"_Humans…"_ A strong telepathic voice muttered venomously, the word coming out laced with the purest feeling of hatred possible.

The skies rumbled ominously as the dark stormy clouds spread across it at an unnatural rate, going farther and farther across the ocean like a vile plague. Thunder echoed harshly across the landscape and lightning illuminated the dark night sky brightly every few minutes in a deadly display of nature's devastating might. The ocean waters were harshly agitated, creating waves that grew bigger and bigger by each passing moment as the inevitable storm began to rise in power and size. The storm, now nearing the level of a hurricane, kept increasing in magnitude without any sign of stopping any time soon as it covered more and more of the vicinity, and was starting to reach the coasts of the Kanto Region.

However, as big as the storm was getting and its threatening rage expanding across the ocean towards the closest continent and archipelagos, there was one calm spot at the very center of the raging turbulent winds and waters, the eye of the storm, and deep within the safety of the eye a medium-sized lone island resided.

It was a rocky island that sprouted from the ocean with many short thick rock-strewn pillars supporting the main mass of rock that was the island itself, with numerous spiraling tower-like structures rising from it. Many of them had windmills on top to provide electrical power to the facility over the island. On the front side of the structure there was a vague, almost alien building whose outer walls where made of the island's rocks with a distinct central tower in the middle and a circular control room at the top. On the center of the island, spreading across the complex was an odd oval stadium-like domed building.

This was a place known as New Island, the fortress of the apocalypse for one lonely and much wronged and aggravated Pokémon. This island was once a place where an incredibly sophisticated Team Rocket secret laboratory had been located, with a focus on the bioengineering, cloning, and genetic modification and augmentation of Pokémon.

Years ago they had a breakthrough in their research and since then centered all their efforts on it. They had been experimenting on a fossilized eyelash from the ancient Pokémon Mew, believed by humans to be one of the oldest and strongest Legendary Pokémon and was commonly linked to many theories regarding the beginning of existence and the creation of life. Presumably the rare Pokémon had dropped it where they found it while resting or passing by hundreds of thousands of years ago. Mew was so shrouded in mystery that humans often believed it to be extinct or even just a passing myth, but they couldn't be more wrong, for Mew had always existed, living for millions of millions of years.

And with the fossilized eyelash they had managed to do the unthinkable. Team Rocket's leader even went as far as to hire a specialized team led by Dr. Fuji to fulfill his to-date greatest ambition. They had given rise to a new species of Pokémon, one cloned from the Legendary Pokémon Mew. They had proudly named the cloned Pokémon Mewtwo and claimed it to be the strongest Pokémon in the world. However, the powers of their own creation turned out to be too strong to be contained by the machines and technology within the lab, and it killed its creators… But this Pokémon's existence was just beginning, and filled with an unearthly rage and self-doubts of his own existence, this Pokémon's reign of terror was about to start, his resentful gaze now focused on a deep hatred for all life.

"_...Why…" _The Pokémon that had been recently created through cloning asked in the same mental voice in a tone filled with fear and uncertainty, looking out at the ocean from the peak of the tallest tower, sitting calmly in a throne-like seat with a large array of controls all around him. The large windows gave him a perfect view of the raging ocean all around while immense television screens lined the edge of the ceiling gave further images of what was happening outside. Oddly, the waters around the vicinity of the island were calm as a peaceful lake, but as they drew farther away from the island, they slowly turned into a hellish wrathful storm. _"What is my purpose in this world?" _He asked himself, deeply submerged in the same trail of thoughts that had plagued him practically since his birth.

The odd Pokémon was the clone of the Legendary Pokémon Mew… Mewtwo, he is a being with a humanoid posture. His body was grayish-purple with a purple underside and a long, purple tail that ended in a rounded tip. Mewtwo had three circular digits on each appendage, intimidating and piercing purple eyes and two short pointy ears sprouting from his head. _"Why did humans bring me to this world…?"_ Mewtwo wondered to himself again, looking out towards the storm as if waiting for it to provide him the answer to the question that had plagued him ever since he had his first rational thought. Sadly the waters wouldn't provide him with the answer. He wondered if the answer he yearned so much for would ever come to him during his life. _"Am I really just a simple copy, a mere shadow, nothing but an imitation of Mew? Am I truly nothing more than a simple human experiment?"_

One of Mewtwo's hands was raised up and positioned forward, making slow circular motions while a strong blue fiery glow covered it, exerting colossal amounts of his exceptional psychic powers to affect the environment around him and fuel the catastrophic storm he was creating. _"Humans… they are such vile creatures… they saw me as nothing more than a mere tool, a means to achieve their goal, a servant… they intended to enslave me, like they have done already to the rest of the Pokémon world," _Mewtwo said deeply, continuing his trail of angry thoughts towards the human species, and Pokémon in general for letting the humans become so strong, something that in Mewtwo's eyes was wrong.

He had earlier kidnapped a local Pokémon Nurse from a nearby Pokémon Center; her knowledge of Pokémon physiology would come in handy for his cloning plans. He would not be in his fortress island alone, and many other cloned Pokémon would be good company. With the brainwashed nurse he extended numerous invitations for many notable Pokémon trainers in the nearby vicinities. They would make good test subjects for his immediate plans.

His storm was now being used to serve as an obstacle to separate the trainers and make sure only the best and strongest trainers got here, and after that, he would use his storm to destroy this world, along with all the humans and Pokémon that deserved to suffer this apocalypse he was bringing upon them. His hand keep doing circular motions in a slow pace while emitting an even stronger bright psychic blue fiery aura, constantly fueling his storm with his great powers, heightening its fury, its power… its rage. _"My storm will create my own world, by destroying the human's world… I am now the master of all humans and Pokémon!" _He bellowed mentally even if no one would hear him. He growled angrily to himself. Just the thought of humans sickened him greatly. His storm began to dramatically increase in power from his sheer rage towards all of Humanity, towards Pokémon, and even towards life itself.

His storm had now reached halfway to Kanto and kept growing as it threatened to engulf the whole region under its sheer might and was starting to get close to the Orange Islands. Soon it would spread to the whole continent and envelop Johto as well, then the whole world. It'd take a long time for his powers to fuel something that big, but he knew he could achieve it. Success was so close. Mewtwo was going to rule this world, stop the dangerous species known as humanity, and teach the Pokémon world a valuable lesson. Mewtwo smirked as he funneled more psychic power into his apocalyptic hurricane. _"This is my world now!" _

…

As big as his plans were, Mewtwo failed to take something into account. He readily made his claims of being this world's new master, of owning it, of being the new ruler of the Pokémon world. However, he forgot a very simple detail in his claims. What if… the Pokémon world _already_ had a ruler? The true rulers of the Pokémon world, the gods that created, shaped and administrated the planet… how would they react to his claims and actions? They were not going to allow this to happen. And unknown to the cloned psychic Pokémon, three of those gods had noticed his apocalyptic storm and had set motions against it.

High in the vast reaches of the atmosphere, nearing space itself, was the first Legendary Pokémon that noticed this immense action against the world. The Pokémon was a massive serpentine green dragon with many rune-like yellow markings running across his body and two arms that ended in three-clawed hands. His head was pointed with two ridges along the upper part of his snout and on the back of it were four distinct horns. His eyes had a deep black sclera and piercing yellow pupils. It was none other than the god responsible for the creation of the world's atmosphere, the vast sky itself, the dragon god Rayquaza.

He was flying calmly along one of the highest possible points within the atmosphere. Even the clouds were far below him. However, he had a fixed destination in mind. He had sensed a very big disorder in the balance of the skies, a large disturbance deep within the earth, and at his altitude he could see it clearly. The massive cluster of black clouds in the distance rapidly growing at an unnatural rate clearly gave away that something was creating them. He could sense it, and this was by no means an ordinary storm. Being creator of the skies, the dragon had a tight affinity with his creation, and by using it he could sense many things. He knew and felt that this storm would gain near cataclysmic powers if it was left alone. He would find out who was responsible and make sure this outrageous action was stopped.

He paused in his flight for a second and gazed in the general direction of the storm, his face expressionless as he pondered the spontaneous sprout of this sudden storm. _'There is only one Legendary Pokémon that can create a storm this big and this fast… as sudden and strong as this one,'_ the Dragon thought to himself. "Lugia, what the hell are you doing now?" Rayquaza spoke out loud. He reared back and shot towards the cataclysmic storm at supersonic speeds, intent to put an end to it.

…

Deep below the ocean's surface, all the way down to the sea floor, in the darkness of the sea currents within the Orange Archipelago, a figure stirred slowly as his eyes opened from his slumber. The eyes released a blue psychic sheen as he heightened his vision to see in the pitch black. The being closed his eyes again and let his powerful psychic senses spread out across the ocean, using the very sea currents as information sources. He felt... a massive psychic disorder near where he was. It was an exceptional amount of power, and it was generating what seemed to be a storm, a cataclysmic one.

Realizing the big danger this storm represented for the world, the being released a tremendously loud and astoundingly charming roar that echoed across the ocean, and with a mighty flap of his two great wings, he shot upwards towards the surface, parting the sea with his psychic powers to speed his ascent. Within less than a minute, he was at the surface.

The calm surface rippled slightly and then exploded outwards violently as Lugia emerged from it. He spread his wings wide to stop his ascent abruptly and in the same motion turned in the direction where what had woke him up resided. His gaze set firm at the horizon, where the massive storm was brewing. It was already visible from where he was due to its closeness to his treasured Orange Islands. It was clear that within an hour, maybe even less; the storm would cover the Orange Islands in its entirety. _'Whatever you are… whoever is trying to bring harm to this world… will face the consequences,' _he thought calmly, and with another great flap of his silver wings, he flew in the direction of the storm, the short distance between the Orange Archipelago and what seemed to the epicenter of this storm helping him in reaching his destination a lot sooner.

...

In a distant land, in a faraway mountain range with green and lively valleys, deep within a river that flowed across the picturesque landscape, a tiny Pokémon awoke as well. She was a small pink kitten-like Pokémon with a long tail that ended in a rounded bulbous tip and had adorable playful baby blue colored eyes. This Pokémon was Mew, the ancestress of all Pokémon on earth and in existence. She was curled up and had been sleeping at the bottom of the lake, protected in one of her colorful psychic bubbles.

She closed her eyes again and spread her astoundingly powerful senses to get a feel on what was happening, especially of this very peculiar disturbance that had just woke her up. She hummed when she felt what the disturbance was and the being it was linked to. It was that Pokémon that had been recently birthed from her powers, from her genes. Of course she had sensed his birth, she was the mother of all life after all, and the ultimate progenitor as she had been created by Arceus to fulfill that role, and this 'Mewtwo' had been birthed from her genes directly. Due to the presence of humans and Mewtwo's obvious link to them, she decided to let Mewtwo develop on his own, but this new course of action was... very strange.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she pondered the situation. _'Why is he trying to create such a dangerous cataclysm?'_ she wondered. She paused when she sensed two very powerful and distinct energy sources heading towards him at very fast speeds. She immediately recognized them easily despite the fact that she was a lot farther than a continent _and _an ocean or so away thanks to her vast godly powers. _'Rayquaza and Lugia are very close to there, they must be going to check out the cause of Mewtwo's storm. I'd better go and see how they deal with this and how it turns out...' _She emerged from the river she was in, her bubble popping brightly with a shower of pink sparkles as she teleported away in a bright pink flash of light.

...

Lugia kept flying in the direction of the storm as fast as he could, the massive psychically fueled hurricane already all around him. Even so, he didn't even seem to flinch in the slightest at the turbulent winds and rain that was buffeting him harshly. Lugia's grace was like he was flying on a calm day, despite the nightmarish storm he was in reality flying through. He kept flying as his eyes began to shine a strong shade of blue as his own massive psychic powers spread, analyzing the entire storm and its cause down to the most minimal detail, his exceptionally powerful mind easily processing the tons of information his senses were gathering each fraction of a second. He paused slightly in surprise when he sensed another presence was entering the storm as well, a bit far off to the right of his location. Like him, the presence was heading straight for the same place that he was. He blinked when he recognized who the being was. "Rayquaza is also on this? Perfect, I better go and meet up with him before proceeding," Lugia commented out loud to himself, shifting his flight path so as to intercept the Sky High Pokémon a few miles ahead of his current trajectory.

Tracking Rayquaza's presence wasn't hard considering the kind of powerful deity that he was, especially since the storm was being severely powered down in the areas that neared the Dragon's location due to his Air Lock ability. Lugia flew into Rayquaza's direct flight path a few miles ahead from him so he would clearly see him from afar. Lugia knew that he had the power to create massive storms in a short time, so he decided to let himself be seen with his guard down so Rayquaza wouldn't be threatened and think he was behind this. After all, the sky creator didn't have advanced psychic senses like he did to deduce the cause.

Rayquaza noticed Lugia floating in his path and slowed down to a halt, flying until he was a short distance away from the Flying and Psychic-type. "Greetings Rayquaza," Lugia greeted formally with a kind smile, lightly bowing in respect for his fellow Legendary Pokémon. The part of the storm around them began to lose power as the Dragon's Air Lock took effect, the rain and raging winds began subsiding and the ocean below them calmed. However outside of its effect area, the storm kept growing.

Rayquaza smiled back at the guardian of the seas. "Hello to you too, Lugia," he greeted as well, bowing back to return the respectful sign between them. Rayquaza then narrowed his eyes. "I was right in expecting to find you here," he commented sharply.

Lugia chuckled a little. "And I am in turn very surprised to see you here," he replied, not making an effort to conceal the surprise, but still appearing very calm before the sky creator.

Rayquaza decided to immediately get right to the point. "If I may ask, what exactly are you up to with this storm?" he asked. It didn't make much sense for Lugia to be behind this storm, why would he want to destroy the world or kill many Humans and Pokémon? Lugia was one of the kindest and nicest Legendaries when it came to interactions with lesser beings, especially Humans, who the Flying and Psychic-Type had a soft spot for, something well known among other legends, so it was unlikely that he suddenly went crazy and decided to try to pull this off. Based on that Rayquaza guessed that the Diving Pokémon couldn't be behind this dangerous storm, but if he wasn't then who was?

Lugia already expected Rayquaza to assume that, so he wasn't really surprised when he was confronted on the matter. "You are mistaken there Rayquaza, this isn't my work," Lugia clarified, shaking his large head slightly while closing his eyes for a bit.

Rayquaza actually looked surprised, even if he half-expected Lugia to be innocent. "No?"

"No," Lugia confirmed. "It's not me."

Rayquaza sighed and nodded, trusting Lugia's words. "Sorry then. I thought it was you as you are the only legend that can create storms of this magnitude so fast. Kyogre only brings rains, not hurricanes, so she wasn't one of my suspects, leaving only you," Rayquaza explained, looking around at the storm all around them from afar, the nearest winds and heavy rain having already calmed down completely due to the Sky Dragon's ability.

Lugia hummed. "Though Kyogre wouldn't mind the idea of a storm that sank the land, because that meant she had the entire world of oceans all for herself and that would be a really big jab at Groudon's pride," he commented, laughing slightly.

Rayquaza couldn't help but chuckle too, admitting he was right. "Yeah, she definitely wouldn't, especially with how they haven't been getting along relatively well recently. So, that leaves us with this storm to deal with…"

"Well like I said, it's not me," Lugia began, and then he huffed angrily. "Plus my storms aren't this crappy!" he exclaimed in an annoyed tone. "When I make a storm, I make it _good_."

"What?" Rayquaza asked flatly.

"My storms, when I get to creating them, are much, much better, bigger and longer-lasting than this rather poorly made one. It's still dangerous, but mine would be even more so, plus I can create them faster," Lugia explained insistently. "And they last for over forty days too!"

Rayquaza didn't seem particularly interested. "Is there a difference?"

"Well, aside from the obvious lack of quality, there is," Lugia answered, rolling his eyes. Seeing Rayquaza was ignoring his point he began to explain the important part. "I analyzed the storm earlier; it's being created by manipulating the environment psychically, not by a natural ability to make storms like mine or, on a lesser degree, Kyogre's Drizzle. It's also on a large scale, so I assume it's a very powerful psychic. You don't have senses like mine Rayquaza, so it's understandable that you wouldn't know."

The Sky Dragon nodded. "Alright, so this is a forced storm created psychically…" he muttered, thinking on who would have the power to do something like this.

Lugia nodded back at the Sky High Pokémon. "Correct."

Rayquaza floated a bit closer to the Diving Pokémon. "I don't know much of the psychics behind it since I don't have those kinds of abilities, but you do Lugia. Tell me what you know," he requested.

The Flying and Psychic-type nodded again. "I sense it's a single psychic, and a very strong one at that. Surprisingly I sense traces of a psychic signature similar to Mew's, but at the same time it's very different, so it can't be her. The Psychic in question, judging by the amount of power he is exerting and how continuous it is, is powerful enough to reach the levels of psychic power only seen in us Legendary Pokémon," Lugia explained. "Perhaps a bit weaker or stronger than some… but I'm not sure as I can't get an accurate measure of this guy's mental powers while keeping my psychic meddling over him a secret. I do sense he's very untrained and unpracticed."

Rayquaza hummed. "Equal to a Legendary's psychic power levels you say? Interesting. There's a good bunch of Psychic Legendary Pokémon, is it any of them?"

Lugia shook his head. "No, the Psychic signature of the being doing this is vastly different than all of them. Like I said, the closest I can compare the signature to would be Mew. However, I sense a great deal of pain, anger and hate in this signature as it is being exerted. Whoever is doing this is _very_ pissed off."

Rayquaza nodded in understanding. "Alright, thanks Lugia. We'd need to investigate further to determine who it is exactly and how to deal with it properly."

Lugia's gaze hardened. "Whoever is doing this has to be stopped."

"Indeed," Rayquaza said without a second to lose, immediately agreeing on the matter. He may not be exactly a fan of humanity like Lugia was, but he still understood the implications behind this and knew he had to step in. After all, he was one of the Legendaries in charge of caretaking the planet, and he had to look to its overall wellbeing, humanity included.

Lugia turned to look in the direction of the eye of the storm. "Should we investigate this together?"

Rayquaza shook his head, to Lugia's surprise. "No, I suggest only one of us goes. I have a feeling that the being behind this won't be happy about someone trying to stop his storm. You said you sensed anger and hate already in whoever is doing this. He will fight for it. If it gets down to a fight, we'd mess with each other as our abilities are too contradicting in some aspects, and too similar in others. It wouldn't work out."

"How so?" Lugia asked curiously, wondering where Rayquaza was going with this.

"Your abilities are more centered to affecting the weather to your favor, and my Air Lock will rob you of that chance. We both can control the wind, but since I am its creator I'd take priority over you and again I'd hinder you. My Air Lock will also hinder your control over water. We both have very devastating direct firepower; if we join our forces in a single area, the environment around us will suffer badly. To handle the situation better, only one of us should go," Rayquaza explained. "Plus I'm sure either of us can handle this psychic Pokémon."

Lugia nodded, easily understanding the Sky Dragon's point. "All right, but what would the one who stays behind do?"

Rayquaza thought about it for a second, and then came up with a viable solution. "Well, this fight would be rather devastating if this psychic is as strong as you say. I suggest one stays for containment, prevention and damage control, while the other deals with this mysterious psychic directly," the Dragon suggested. "Aside from us two, who else do you sense in the area?"

Lugia's eyes shined a solid blue with great intensity as he spread his psychic powers as far as he could. "I sense _many_ other life forms, like regular Pokémon and Humans. No other Legendary Pokémon is in the vicinity," he reported, the glow in his eyes dying down.

Rayquaza nodded. "So it's just the two of us..."

"More than enough," Lugia said back with a grin.

Rayquaza hummed. "Does this being know of us? Do you think he's sensed us?" He asked.

Lugia shook his head. "I've been psychically hiding our presences from this being. Due to the long distance we are apart it'd be impossible for him to sense us with my cloaking. However, as we get closer to his location, even with my cloaking we'd be spotted with psychic sensing due to how powerful our presences are and how strong I estimate this Pokémon to be," Lugia explained. "So, who does which role?"

"Well," the Sky High Pokémon began. "Taking into account both of our individual abilities, I'd suggest I go and deal with the threat directly and you do the containing."

Lugia hummed, analyzing how each of them would perform in each role and finally nodding. "It seems like the best solution," Lugia agreed. "You are stronger than me and have more sheer power, and while I have a lot of direct power as well I have a more varied range of abilities than you, plus the immense array of possibilities my psychic powers give me."

Rayquaza nodded. "My thoughts exactly. I'm better at fighting, and you worry more for Humans and Pokémon than I do so you'd do better protecting them, and you can talk telepathically at long distances to ease that role for you even with humans, and your own psychic powers will help you a lot in containing any danger our fight generates."

"And, I have control over storms," Lugia commented. "Even if someone is fueling and creating this one, it's still _my_ department. While you fight its creator, he won't be able to pour power into the storm so I can assume control of it and start to take it apart."

Rayquaza nodded. "Then it's time to move out. I'm sure this being won't go down easily, I look forward to this fight," he said eagerly, grinning savagely. "This psychic will pay for messing with this world like this. Let's get it over with." With that said, he began to fly towards the center of the storm, passing by Lugia.

"Wait," Lugia called out, turning to face the Sky Dragon as he flew past him.

Rayquaza halted his flight and turned around to face Lugia once more. "What?" He asked, wondering what was crossing Lugia's mind.

Lugia sighed. "Before you start a titanic brawl, remember to at least try to solve this diplomatically and without any violence. Talk it out first," he told the dragon in a sterner tone.

"It's been a while since I've had any entertaining fights," Rayquaza mused out loud, then sighed. "But I get what you mean. I'll try to solve this peacefully without any violence, but if this being declines my peaceful talks, I will have to fight since threatening to destroy the world is a very dangerous subject and I _will _deal with it as such, alright?"

"Fair enough, just remember that he might deserve a chance even if he declines your options," Lugia answered. "If I start to sense massive power releases and disturbances, I'll assume the battle has started and will do my best to minimize casualties of neighboring mortals and damage to the environment," he said calmly, gazing a bit at the storm surrounding them. "When I sense everything has stopped, I will come to investigate, as that will mean that either you succeeded and killed this mysterious psychic…" His face turned grim. "Or that this being killed you."

Rayquaza snorted. "Heh, do you really think whoever it is can actually kill _me_?"

Lugia answered without even thinking. "Really? No. But this is a matter of grave importance, so if that happens; I'll take over where you left off. Not to offend you, it's just in case."

Rayquaza nodded. "Alright, make sure this battle doesn't damage the environment much."

"I will," Lugia replied, looking around. "There are many large human settlements along the coastline as well as Pokémon communities; I better make sure the possible battle's aftereffects don't harm either."

Rayquaza couldn't help but laugh. "You and your soft spot for Humans…"

Lugia chuckled. "What? They are quite interesting to get to know, you should try it."

"No thanks," Rayquaza told him, shaking his head. "And even if I wanted to I have no way to freely communicate with them."

"Oh, right," Lugia acknowledged. "I forgot that little detail. At least I have my telepathy to talk to them, they can be quite interesting to get to know and talk to despite being mortals."

Rayquaza shrugged. "Alright, make sure none of your precious humans gets hurt then, the Orange Island archipelago is quite close to here," he said amusedly, then paused while narrowing his eyes at Lugia. "You haven't been doing any more of those corny prophesies and chosen one silliness involving humans recently, have you?"

"No, I haven't," Lugia lied.

Rayquaza nodded skeptically. "Alright, I'll take your word for it."

"Well, I'll be off to do my task, you go and do yours. When the battle starts and the Psychic creator of the storm is distracted, I'll seize control of his storm and begin to destroy it while containing the battle too," Lugia announced, spreading his great wings to get ready to fly away.

Rayquaza grinned. "I'll go and have fun with the storm's creator. Could you give me an accurate location so I can go straight to the point and not have to do any searching?"

Lugia smiled and nodded. "Sure," he answered as his eyes glowed. He entered Rayquaza's mind gently. The Dragon, knowing Lugia wouldn't do anything harmful, put up no resistance to Lugia's psychic messing into his mind. The Diving Pokémon imprinted the exact location of New Island and a small psychic tracker into Rayquaza's mind so the dragon would find the Psychic being easier, as well as imprinting any knowledge Lugia might have missed telling Rayquaza in his explanations about the storm. "There, done, and also I'll be keeping my psychic cloak on you so you can take this thing by surprise." Lugia pulled away from the Sky High Pokémon's mind. "Remember that if I stop sensing disturbances I'll come and see what happened. I'm off."

Rayquaza nodded. "Thanks, you do that. Good luck."

"The same to you." Lugia flapped his great wings and dove to a lower altitude, flying towards the outside of the storm to get started on his tasks. Rayquaza turned his gaze towards the exact position where New Island was. Using the Psychic tracking Lugia had temporarily given him to get accurate directions he rocketed towards the area at impressive speeds, intending to put a stop to this storm.

…

Mewtwo relaxed calmly against his chair, his hand still doing lazy circles in the air as he fed power to his storm. In a few hours' time the few strong trainers would be arriving and he would finally be able to start his plans of destroying and reshaping the world. This was too simple. Way too easy_. 'What a pitiful world,'_ Mewtwo thought, shaking his head in disgust.

Suddenly, he sensed something that caught his interest. It was an odd movement within his storm, the sensation of the storm being drained of its power in that area, and he couldn't do anything about it. It was in a circular shape expanding to a very large area… and it was heading straight for New Island. His eyes narrowed as his senses concentrated on the area.

His eyes widened slightly at what he felt. _"… There is a psychic barrier cloaking whatever is coming here,"_ he muttered mentally in shock. It wasn't the fact this being was hidden that shocked him, but the fact that this psychic barrier was strong enough to resist _his,_ the almighty Mewtwo's, senses!

He stood up from his chair and gazed in the direction of the incoming being. As it got closer, Mewtwo could make out the presence easier as he could apply his senses more. It was a big one, a really big and powerful one; even that psychic barrier had an impressive amount of resistance to it. _"I-impossible! How can this thing fool me psychically! And how can it be so strong… What is going on?"_ Mewtwo rambled in shock, unable to grasp what was going on. As far as he knew, this world shouldn't have had a way to answer his storm.

He took a step back as the presence became stronger and stronger until it was dangerously close to New Island. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes and growled lowly. He was ready to deal with whatever this threat was, he would succeed!

Rayquaza smirked perilously as he approached New Island while still keeping himself hidden within the storm clouds, staying far enough away so that his Air Lock wouldn't reveal him. He pondered his next action. He could just go in and knock on the front door, but he didn't know if this being would listen to him. Rayquaza nodded to himself once. _'I'll attack him directly to get his attention so that the power behind my attack proves my strength and makes him or her more likely to hear me out,' _he thought to himself.

Using his exceptionally keen eyesight and Lugia's psychic targeting, he took aim, inhaled deeply, opening his blood-red tooth-lined maw as a huge orb of volatile orange energy began to gather within his mouth in the form of his absolute favorite attack, Hyper Beam. Rayquaza reared back and then thrust his head forward, firing a colossal and exceptionally powerful golden and orange Hyper Beam that broke through the air at near supersonic speeds in a slight downwards angle towards the island, causing the surface of the sea and clouds to part from its sheer power as it crossed miles without losing even a bit of power despite the long distance it covered in seconds.

Back at New Island's tower, Mewtwo flinched when he sensed a big energy spike flare across his senses as the being did… _something. _The screens lining the control center focused on the area. Suddenly, the clouds that circled New Island were blasted outwards violently and the sea was pushed to the sides as a colossal orange beam headed straight for Mewtwo dead-center with a very terrifyingly accurate aim. It looked like at its current trajectory it'd hit directly in the center of Mewtwo's chest.

Mewtwo didn't move, recognizing the move and laughing slightly. _"Child's play, this being must be crazy if he thinks I can be harmed by something as simple and trivial as a Hyper Beam!" _He thrust one arm forward as his eyes glowed a solid blue, using the same amount of power he would usually use for deflecting any regular Pokémon attack like he did back in Giovanni's Gym.

Then something Mewtwo could never have expected happened. As he tried to mentally grab the beam and deflect it, he found that the beam had so _much_ sheer power behind it that it shattered through his psychic grip alarmingly easily. In a desperate instinctive reaction, Mewtwo applied as much power as he could muster in the short time frame he had which while not near his total powers it was still a respectable amount, and tried to grab the beam again, but once more was unable to stop the frighteningly powerful Hyper Beam. Having slipped his psychic hold two times Mewtwo doubted his shield would stand up to it if he didn't power it up considerably, which he didn't have the time to do and the beam was too close.

So he did the next best thing. His eyes glowed as he teleported away, and in the nick of time, too. Just as Mewtwo flashed away, Rayquaza's attack smashed into the tower where he had been. The entire top half of the tower exploded violently, the steel and concrete of the tower unable to stop the attack as it blasted through the tower completely, continuing on its path for a mile or two before colliding with the ocean, causing a rather large explosion in the surface of the sea and lifting a large column of water into the air.

The flaming remains of the top half of the tower crashed down the rocky sides of the island, rolling down towards the sea. Smoke began to cloud the air on top of the island as the rest of the lower tower burned intensely.

Rayquaza flew closer to the island, revealing himself through the veil of clouds as he entered New Island's air space. He felt Lugia's presence leave his mind completely as his objective had been fulfilled, along with the psychic cloaking as it was no longer needed. The Dragon approached the island slowly and gazed analytically at the rocky place. He knew a Hyper beam wouldn't put this Pokémon down, so he was on high alert. And true to his suspicions, there was a blue flash of light in front of him as Mewtwo teleported in.

Rayquaza stopped from the surprise as he saw the Pokémon in front of him, as did Mewtwo. Both of the Pokémon looked at each other with a very examining gaze, neither tearing their eyes from the other. _"What… are you?"_ Mewtwo asked in surprise as he looked at the Dragon warily.

Coincidentally, at the same time Rayquaza asked the same question. "What are you?" he asked in a more firm and confident tone than the Psychic-type.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. _'Who is he? He's not just any regular Pokémon… he's a lot stronger than anything I've ever encountered. I could not stop that Hyper Beam, while I can stop attacks from any Pokémon without even putting forth much effort… what _is_ he?'_ he thought to himself. He growled lowly as he wondered if that meant that this being was here to challenge him to a confrontation that Mewtwo knew would be a lot more dangerous than he'd like, far more dangerous than anything he'd fought so far.

Rayquaza narrowed his eyes as well._ 'Who is he? Hmm, Lugia was right, his presence does feel like Mew's, and many of his physical traits seem like Mew herself, but at the same time he is drastically different than her. This is a unique threat. I'd better handle the situation carefully,' _the dragon thought. He adopted a less wary and offensive stance and spoke again. "I know of every Pokémon in the world, and yet you are unfamiliar to me. Who are you?"

Seeing that this Dragon was talking rather than attacking more, Mewtwo decided to answer the question. Maybe that would give him some answers to the many questions raging in his mind about the Pokémon in front of him. _"Of course you wouldn't know of me, I am a Pokémon that was created in the last few years by Human science and only now do I see the light of freedom,"_ he answered, his mental voice filled with resentment and hate at the memories of humanity.

This surprised Rayquaza. He tilted his head sideways as he blinked in surprise. "Created by human science?" He asked in amazement. "Just how far have humans dared to go _this_ time?"

Mewtwo ignored Rayquaza's statements, glaring angrily at the Dragon. _"Why are you here?"_ He asked warningly, making it very clear from the tone in his mental voice that he would attack him at any given reason and moment.

"Your storm poses a very dangerous threat to the world. I came to inspect what was causing it and to put a definite stop to it," Rayquaza answered calmly, not paying much attention to the hostile tone of the cloned Pokémon. "Who are you and why are you doing this?"

Mewtwo smirked, his confidence returning. _"I am soon to be the new ruler of this planet. I will remake this pitiful world into my world with my storm. I am the world's strongest Pokémon… I am… Mewtwo!"_ He declared boldly.

Rayquaza paused for several seconds and Mewtwo grinned darkly, his eyes narrowing gleefully, clearly thinking his claim had caused a deep impression in the dragon that would make him respect him. It did cause a deep impression, just not the kind Mewtwo had hoped for. Rayquaza snorted. Silence followed for a second or two and then he burst out laughing loudly. "Please," Rayquaza began after laughing at the Clone Pokémon's claim for several moments, still barely controlling his laugh long enough to speak. "Remake the world? New ruler of the planet? World's strongest Pokémon?" He questioned. He was a legend that laughed very rarely, yet this really made him laugh a lot, even he felt surprised with himself. "Complete nonsense."

Mewtwo scowled, clearly not expecting the dragon to react so differently to the impression he had wanted to make. _"I strongly advise you to stop laughing at me, I can promise you it's quite true,"_ he threatened telepathically, his mental voice clearly annoyed at the sky creator.

Rayquaza snorted again. "I know the true ruler of this planet and I've been around since Earth was created, you aren't the first to want to declare himself 'ruler of the planet' and frankly you won't be the last, but I can tell you that's_ not_ going to happen." He growled, bearing his fangs.

Mewtwo clenched his hands tightly_. "I'll kill you to prove it,"_ he threatened, glaring at the Sky Dragon dangerously. To Mewtwo's surprise Rayquaza met his glare and _returned_ it without even flinching or showing fear, and it was Mewtwo himself who broke eye contact with the Dragon first, clearly intimidated by the strong will, vast knowledge, astounding power and the countless eons of existence that were reflected in Rayquaza's glaring eyes.

"Mewtwo," Rayquaza began, thinking of the meaning to the name. "It starts with Mew. Lugia said your mental presence was strangely like Mew's and even I can feel it. You even bear a small resemblance to her. Yet your name has 'two' on the end and you said that you were created by Human science. What are you? Mew's double? That's what your name makes me think."

Mewtwo growled lowly, remembered all the things Humans had told him, all his assumptions and his purposeless and pointless existence. Was he really just a shadow of Mew? Destined to never be anything more than that? It was something he refused to accept. _"I am a bioengineered enhanced clone of Mew, hence the name Mewtwo,"_ he clarified, barely restraining his rage.

Rayquaza nodded in understanding. "Well, you introduced yourself, now its natural you know who I am too." Rayquaza uncoiled a bit more and raised himself, spreading his arms and claws, looking a lot bigger and more imposing than he already was. "I am Rayquaza, dragon god and creator of the world's vast skies and all its components, and one of the protectors of the planet."

Mewtwo's eyes widened for a second in shock at one of the specific words Rayquaza had said. He wondered if the dragon was being serious or if he was bluffing, but the tone and confidence, as well as the _power _each word was laced with made denying them nigh impossible. _"You're… a _god_?" _he asked, his mental voice weak.

Rayquaza nodded again. "Yes, I am one of the many gods that participated in the creation and crafting of this world and also protect it," he responded. He glared hard at Mewtwo. "You are in serious trouble for daring to think you can destroy it. I will put an end to this stunt of yours before you even finish starting it."

Mewtwo gave a small laugh, for some reason feeling small under the Dragon's angry glare and making him think twice somewhat on his claims. _"God or not, you think you can beat me? The world's most powerful Pokémon? I will destroy your claims of godhood."_

Rayquaza shook his head pityingly. "World's most powerful Pokémon? That's the stupidest claim I have ever heard."

"_I am a super enhanced clone of Mew, far more powerful than the original,"_ Mewtwo declared boldly. _"Humans said so."_

Rayquaza sighed. "You are a fool in desperate need of a large dose of reality. Really, you think you're stronger than Mew just because humans said so?"

"_I'll defeat you to prove it,"_ Mewtwo dared. _"Oh mighty sky god,"_ He added sarcastically.

Rayquaza shrugged. "You are more than welcome to try. You being superior to Mew? Nonsense. She is among the strongest and oldest beings in all of _existence_, she is the mother of all life, her age and powers are beyond the human's and_ your_ pitiful comprehension."

"_Maybe you are the one in desperate need of a dose of reality. I am far stronger than all you gods, I am the world's strongest Pokémon, I will build my world by destroying yours,"_ Mewtwo countered angrily, infuriated that some god was trying to stop his plans.

Rayquaza snorted, holding back laugher again. "World's strongest Pokémon? There are many, _many_ gods that would like to prove you wrong, including myself," he argued back at him, sighing in annoyance. _'Okay, if I thought Palkia was sometimes somewhat arrogant about his powers, he's just been upped in the arrogance department by this Mewtwo guy,' _he thought in amusement. _'And Palkia's less annoying because at least he has the power to back up his claims, unlike this pathetic fool.'_

Mewtwo chuckled. _"You are lying, you are no god Rayquaza and those gods you mention don't exist either! Soon the world will be no more and I'll make sure of it. I order you to bow to your new king, that's my purpose!"_

"What a flawed purpose and ideology," Rayquaza commented sadly, shaking his head pityingly. "You've done a very serious transgression in trying to destroy the world. I will see that justice is delivered for that."

Mewtwo scowled at him. _"So what?" _He asked, not really caring. _"What are you going to do about it?"_

Rayquaza looked around for a bit at the island and the storm with a critical gaze. "May I ask why you are so intent on doing this?"

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes skeptically, but seeing no wrong, he decided to answer the sky creator's question. _"I seek to destroy and reshape the world because all the humans and Pokémon of the world disgust me and deserve to die. Humans are a vile species that just created me to be a slave for them. Pokémon are all weak, they have tainted their lives and honor by letting themselves be reduced to slaves and pets for humanity!"_ Mewtwo explained, shaking from anger and rage. _"But, I have seen my purpose and now I understand it. I must create a new world, one that is perfect and without flaws."_

Rayquaza shook his head sadly. "You are horribly mistaken," he stated calmly, the confidence in his voice once again surprising the clone.

"_Humans don't deserve to live!" _Mewtwo roared out telepathically in anger.

Rayquaza hummed in thought for a second at that and then answered. "I can't say I'm exactly happy with humans either. They've tried to capture me in the past and their damn technology and 'modern science' just pollutes and damages the sky and ozone I created long before Humans even existed. They are bothersome. I have a slightly sour opinion on them personally," he admitted.

Mewtwo paused in surprise, but saw a possible insight in what the dragon had just said that could prove very useful. _"Then why are you here to stop me if you too see why humans must die_?" He asked curiously.

Rayquaza shook his head slowly while closing his eyes. "I never said I wanted them to die. Sure they are troublesome, but as a species they have the right to exist, the right to live. I respect that, and that's why I am defending them now along with all the Pokémon you plan to kill as well. You are wrong to rob them of that right to live," he told Mewtwo firmly, not a single trace of doubt in his steel hard voice.

Mewtwo glared at Rayquaza in annoyance. "_I have the power to change that, so I don't care about humanity's right to exist."_

Rayquaza frowned when he heard that. _'It's a good thing I was the one to come here and Lugia the one to stay behind. Lugia would probably get very angry with this guy and his twisted ideologies,'_ he thought, imagining a furious Lugia ripping Mewtwo apart. But then, Lugia was also very calm and had very good anger management, so he was unsure how he'd react.

Mewtwo looked at the Sky dragon analytically for a few seconds._ "What are you going to do now, then? Stop me?" _

Rayquaza grinned seriously. "Yes, that's exactly what I plan to do," he announced imposingly._ 'But I still have to give him a chance to back off like Lugia told me to. Let's see what he says.'_

Mewtwo laughed darkly, his eyes glowing as a powerful psychic aura enveloped him. _"You will fail Rayquaza. I will kill you to show those gods you speak of not to interfere, to prove to them why I am the strongest Pokémon in the world!"_

"I will give you just one chance," Rayquaza said, ignoring his earlier statement completely.

Mewtwo blinked in surprise. _"One chance?" _He asked in confusion.

Rayquaza nodded. "Yes, what you are doing is very harmful. If you continue, I will deem you a threat to the world's wellbeing and treat you as such," he told the cloned legendary sternly.

Mewtwo growled, tensing visibly. No matter what happened this dragon was never impressed by him, and his power genuinely made Mewtwo evaluate his situation carefully. This dragon was no normal Pokémon. _"You will not beat me!"_ Mewtwo shouted adamantly. _"You can't beat my goal, my purpose. You are the same as humanity!"_

Rayquaza shook his head. "No, I am not. I am a god. I'll give you a simple choice."

Mewtwo stared at the Sky Dragon intently._ "A simple choice?" _

"I generally enjoy difficult battles, but seeing your situation I don't want to resort to a big fight and then to kill you. Just like I say humans have their right to life and exist, you have that right as well. This is not your purpose. You are a badly wronged and misguided soul," Rayquaza said with a kinder tone to his voice that surprised Mewtwo. "It's not too late to change."

Mewtwo frowned. _"Then what is it?"_

Rayquaza shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "The answer to your purpose is generally something you have to look for, it's not expected for it to come to you. You picked this road because you gave up way too easily. You have a right to live too, and that is why I'm giving you a final chance."

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. _"Which is?"_

"Stand down and stop," Rayquaza answered. "Stop this foolish idea of rebuilding the world and don't harm anyone. Go away from here and search for whatever purpose you want without hurting anyone," the dragon explained. "If you do that, I will let you go without harming you."

Mewtwo chuckled. _"Li-" _he began to say, but was interrupted by Rayquaza's much louder and imposing tone.

"Or continue with this stupid idea of yours, but keep in mind that if you do so, you will be a threat to the world and I will deal with you as such, and I _will_ aim to kill," Rayquaza continued in a much more threatening voice. Then his tone became somewhat softer. "Humans have wronged you badly and as such your opinion on them and this world is a negative one, but there is far more to this world and all of existence than what you know about. Life is a wonderful thing and you shouldn't waste it. What you know of life so far is nothing more than a tiny raindrop next to the ocean."

Mewtwo paused to ponder that, his gaze drifting down to the ocean far below them. _"Mmm…" _Mewtwo hummed slowly, his mind processing Rayquaza's words and the meanings to them, finding shocking things that he found himself unable to understand under the veil of hate that covered his soul and mind.

"The choice is yours," Rayquaza added finally. "You call yourself the world's strongest Pokémon, but what if you are _wrong_? I am a deity that's millions of years old. For your own good…don't underestimate me."

Mewtwo looked at Rayquaza quizzically, wondering if the dragon's statement was true, and if it was, what kind of dangerous fight he could be getting into. _'Should I fight this dragon or stand down? His presence and power are intimidating, I'll admit…' _Mewtwo thought to himself, pondering the situation heavily.

Rayquaza smiled. "That is my offer. Continue with your current plans and I will kill you, and if I do that you will never learn your true purpose, the true light of your life, the true meaning of how wonderful being alive is. Or you can stop and abandon your hopes of destroying the world. If you do I will make no move to harm you. I might even tell you of a deity or two who are a lot better than me in social relations that would help you find a purpose better than I could," he said in a calm and even voice, summarizing his offer and waited for Mewtwo to answer.

Mewtwo looked at Rayquaza in shock and wondered if what the dragon spoke of was real. It sounded… too good to be true. _"Is what you speak of… real?"_ He asked quietly.

Rayquaza nodded immediately. "Yes, absolutely real. The choice is all yours. What will it be?"

Mewtwo pondered Rayquaza's words intently for over a minute, going over it multiple times and thinking as deeply as he could. As he did so, the nightmares of the past returned. Being reduced to the slave of Humans, being Mew's shadow… it all echoed within him. The ocean rippled calmly below them while further out it was still storming badly, the storm reflecting Mewtwo's inner conflicts while the calm ocean reflected Rayquaza's words. Mewtwo noticed that the area closest to the dragon was severely weak, but let that slip for now. After deciding it, he gave his answer and it wasn't the one Rayquaza had hoped for. _"No… No! Y-you can't be serious, it's all a bunch of lies. I refuse to believe it! I will continue with my goals and I won't let you stand in my way!" _He roared out telepathically, his anger and hate blazing at its strongest.

Rayquaza sighed sadly and shook his head. "I honestly didn't want it to come down to this, but…" He got into a more aggressive and combat ready stance, coils of his long serpentine body swirling slightly and his claws flexed forward menacingly, while his fangs were bared dangerously. "I will have to kill you for threatening the world's wellbeing. I gave you a chance and you wasted it… I must do what is necessary!"

Mewtwo's eyes began to glow as the Psychic aura enveloped him again, psychic powers at the ready_. "And I will kill you to show you and your god friends the true power of my purpose and ideals! That I am the world's strongest Pokémon!"_ A psychic wave erupted from his body, pushing back the winds, waves and clouds, but it didn't even make the Sky Dragon god flinch as the blast passed over him.

Rayquaza's eyes seemed to glower threateningly as he glared more intensely than ever, and he spoke with a heavy and intimidating tone to his voice. "You will try!" he roared, and with that, the colossal fight between the god that created the skies and the cloned Pokémon began.

Unknown to the dragon Pokémon, during their discussion Mewtwo had been secretly readying a way to quickly end the battle when it started, or so he thought, and when the declaration of war was official he immediately used it. With a particularly strong sheen of his eyes and an upwards motion of his hand, a large spear-shaped rock carved by Mewtwo's powers exploded from the sea violently, flying towards Rayquaza's neck at tremendous speeds.

However Mewtwo hadn't taken into account Rayquaza's very fast reflexes. As the spear flew at him, Rayquaza focused on the movements of the air all around him, sensing even the smallest disturbance in the balance of the winds nearing him, rather easily tracking the incoming rock spear. His tail began to glow brightly in a white sheen that pierced the dark night as it hardened to metallic properties while quickly moving it so it was in the spear's trajectory.

The spear was pulverized into dust and thousands of pebbles on contact with Rayquaza's steel-hardened tail. The Dragon's gaze was never taken off of Mewtwo during his quick defense of the sudden attack. The cloned Legend smirked lightly. _"Not bad," _he complimented the dragon.

Rayquaza grinned savagely. "My turn… and I'll do a lot better than 'not bad,' so prepare yourself!" Rayquaza declared loudly, coiling on himself slightly and shooting forwards towards Mewtwo at impressive speeds using the thrust of his coils and extraordinary levitating speed, closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds.

Mewtwo recoiled back at the unexpected speed demonstrated by Rayquaza, the surprise being amplified by the Dragon's large physical dimensions as Mewtwo hadn't expected something that big to move that quickly._ 'So fast!_' Mewtwo thought in alarm, instinctually raising a psychic shield around him in the form of a bright blue sphere in an attempt to protect himself.

Rayquaza's attacks were merciless. His claws shined brightly with a green hue as he slashed at Mewtwo with an obscenely powerful Dragon Claw, the attack's might boosted by his status as a god. The shield covering Mewtwo cracked under the intensity of the Dragon's devastating attack. Mewtwo's eyes widened for a second in fear from having Rayquaza so close to him. The dragon was simply _massive._ Just his hand, armed with three deadly sharp claws, was easily as big as Mewtwo's entire body. However, after that single slash Rayquaza was not done. He slashed at Mewtwo with his other arm, denting his shield more and making the Psychic clone worry in horror that his shield might fall against the Dragon after just two hits. _'He's a lot stronger than I had expected!' _He thought as he saw the Dragon come in for a third strike with his Dragon Claw attack.

Mewtwo growled lowly when he realized his shield wouldn't survive a third blow so he decided to counter in a more offensive way. He charged forwards, levitating a critical foot or two to the side so the claw strike passed along his side. With a thought Mewtwo sent a powerful Psywave along the Dragon's arm and chest, pushing him to the side from the sheer strength behind it and breaking his offensive momentum, allowing Mewtwo to put both of his hands together as black lightning and shadows crackled along them in the form of a concentrated blob of volatile shadows which he forcefully hurled into Rayquaza's chest.

Mewtwo rapidly levitated backwards as fast as he could to evade the powerful explosion that followed, enveloping the Sky creator in a shadowy blast. Mewtwo smirked as he saw his attack connect, but the joy died down quickly as the smoke gained a heavy orange tint to it and Mewtwo began to sense a huge rise of power deep within it. His eyes glowed brightly as he was enveloped in a bright protective sphere, fueling a large amount of his energy into it and not taking any more chances against Rayquaza's powers.

The veil of smoke was pierced violently by a potent Hyper Beam that smashed into Mewtwo's shield with exceptional force, pushing him back a distance. Mewtwo's eyes widened as the sheer power behind Rayquaza's attack began to crack his shield again. Mewtwo decided to do the sanest thing he could think of in this situation. He teleported away as his shield was pulverized by Rayquaza's tremendous assault, shattering into thousands of glass-like blue sparkles.

Mewtwo reappeared a safe distance away after the dragon's attack ended, looking at Rayquaza with a hateful expression. _"I must admit… you are strong,"_ Mewtwo reluctantly commented, still reeling from the surprise at the dragon's skills and power.

Rayquaza made no response to that. He just narrowed his eyes. _'I'll admit he seems strong for a human creation and I don't know much about his abilities other than what I can expect from a Psychic, thankfully for me he doesn't know about mine either… I better aim to get a feel for his abilities from the start in a quick series of battles, and then devise a plan to take him down for good. Plus, if I use my full might from the start this battle will be too short… he wouldn't last long. I'll hold back for now so he provides me with some entertainment, a shame I have to kill him now… unless there is maybe hope for him… maybe…'_ he thought, examining Mewtwo intently and basking in the excitement of the fight to come.

Mewtwo chuckled darkly to himself. _"Your power will make killing you all the sweeter,"_ he mused out loud, reeling in excitement and what killing a god as strong as Rayquaza would feel like.

"Don't underestimate me, and don't overestimate yourself, as that can lead to a fatal end for you," Rayquaza advised wisely.

Mewtwo grinned darkly, an idea on how to quick-kill Rayquaza already forming in his mind and greatly appealing to him. He laughed sinisterly at the Dragon. _"I will destroy you in the worst possible way a psychic can kill someone… I will destroy your mind!"_

Rayquaza narrowed his eyes at the threat and shook his head pitifully. "Do you really think that will work on me?" He asked sadly. He amusedly thought of many creative and bloody ways a psychic could kill without touching the mind which were a lot better than a mind crush, but didn't say anything, since he didn't want to give Mewtwo any ideas (not that they'd work on him anyways).

"_We'll see about that!"_ Mewtwo bellowed psychically. His eyes glowed harshly as he gathered his astoundingly powerful mental might, preparing to crush Rayquaza's mind to oblivion. The Dragon didn't even seem alarmed by what Mewtwo was about to attempt to do to him, something the cloned psychic Legendary had failed to notice in his anger and rage. With a powerful thought, Mewtwo attacked Rayquaza's psyche directly.

Rayquaza flinched slightly as he felt Mewtwo's will and mind crash against his own with enough force that it could melt and pulverize the mind of a mere mortal human or Pokémon in less than a second and snuff out any rational thought as if it were a candle. However, Rayquaza was no ordinary mortal Pokémon. He was a god. He growled lowly, putting some resistance as Mewtwo's attack began. The psychic's eyes shined powerfully as he penetrated Rayquaza's mind with all his psychic might, his pain and anger boiling at its full intensity, ready to burn the Sky Creator's mind to nothingness with the red hot flames from his rage. Rayquaza narrowed his eyes, and when the time was right, put full resistance to Mewtwo's mental attack.

Mewtwo felt something he certainly didn't expect. It was as if he crashed against a solid wall in his attempt to grind the Dragon's mind to dust, a wall that was as strong and enduring as the Dragon-type himself. To Mewtwo's shock Rayquaza was resisting his attack, and _succeeding_.

Mewtwo growled and pushed with all his strength to try and break Rayquaza's surprisingly powerful mental defenses, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't succeed. Mewtwo saw a glimpse of Rayquaza's mind during his frantic attempts to crush his psyche, and what he saw surprised him deeply. All the human and Pokémon minds he had read and seen so far had been fairly small and tiny to the point that he was surprised they were capable of thinking and processing basic thoughts. But Rayquaza's mind was massive; it was the largest mind he had ever seen. It was vast and incredibly powerful, yet the dragon was not a psychic. It was like the dragon's mind was a world of its own, so many eons upon eons of life encompassed into a single mind. All the knowledge, memories, thoughts, and experiences of a deity that saw and participated in the creation of the planet… it was all so big, so big in fact that Mewtwo found himself unable to shatter it, he was unable to grind down to nothingness something the sheer size and power of the mind of a god like the creator of the planet's vast skies had.

The Dragon glared at Mewtwo and pushed him out at full power, all those eons of existence now seemed focused solely on the cloned psychic legend, making him feel small and insignificant next to the titanic presence that was now all focused on him. "Get out!" Rayquaza roared fiercely, and with a surprisingly strong thought, Mewtwo was completely expelled from the Dragon's mind.

"_Gah!"_ Mewtwo yelled in pain, his mind ringing rather loudly after the not-so-good experience inside the dragon god's mind. He glared at Rayquaza with pure loathing. Just how far was this god willing to go in deifying his powers? He had resisted his best mind crush!

Rayquaza shook his head a few times to make the headache he had just gotten go away. He couldn't help but feel impressed by Mewtwo. In an attempt to mind crush him, he had managed to give him a headache. That was impressive on its own, as only powerful and ancient psychics like Lugia himself could achieve that.

Rayquaza didn't give Mewtwo any chance to recover from his failed attack and immediately took a deep breath, a greenish orb of energy gathering within his maw in the form of an exceptionally powerful Dragon Pulse. As the orb grew in power, a cluster of loose energy began to spiral around it. He thrust his head forward, firing the attack towards the cloned psychic. The Dragon Pulse traveled fast and powerful, a massive shockwave of pulsing energy flying along with it.

Mewtwo quickly snapped out of it as he sensed Rayquaza beginning his assault anew. Mewtwo quickly extended his hand as his eyes shined a bright blue. The Dragon Pulse was surrounded in the same aura, and, with a massive amount of effort, Mewtwo managed to dissipate the attack, tearing it apart with a thought. Mewtwo then noticed the incoming shockwave that the Dragon Pulse had carried with it. He quickly levitated upwards, dodging the devastating wave of energy. _'This Pokémon's attacks are so strong I am having trouble stopping them psychically… he's very powerful!' _Mewtwo reluctantly admitted in alarm, acknowledging that defeating Rayquaza was going to be a _lot_ harder than he had initially expected.

Suddenly, Rayquaza was a few meters away from him thanks to a huge speed burst, causing Mewtwo to curse mentally as he realized the earlier attack had been just a diversion. Rayquaza came in for another powerful Dragon Claw attack. This time Mewtwo decided to dodge instead of block seeing as his shields had a tendency to crack against Rayquaza's attacks, a strategy that proved to be more effective as he altered his levitation in a single fluid motion, causing the dragon's attack to miss by a scarce meter or two.

Mewtwo gathered his Psychic powers and thrust his hand forward, smashing a powerful telekinetic blast into Rayquaza's chest, causing him to wince from the force and double over in pain. However, he transformed this natural reaction to pain in that area into his next attack against Mewtwo. He sped forwards and opened his jaws, the blood red teeth covered in a horrendous power that looked like solidified darkness and lengthening considerably as he lunged at the cloned psychic-type with a deadly Crunch attack.

'_The hell?'_ Mewtwo cursed as he saw Rayquaza's incredible reaction to his attack and quickly levitated backwards, barely fast enough as Rayquaza's jaws snapped inches from him in a Crunch attack that would have surely ripped Mewtwo to bloody shreds.

Again Rayquaza gave no quarter. He continued his downward strike, wheeling around and bringing his tail forward in a quick graceful movement of his long serpentine body. It began to shine brightly as it hardened to literal steel. He slashed it at Mewtwo vertically with the Iron Tail attack, but the Psychic evaded it as fast as possible. The dragon halted and pushed it sideways in Mewtwo's direction with a swift twist of his body. Mewtwo raised a bright psychic shield which cracked visibly as Rayquaza's tail collided harshly against it.

Rayquaza's jaws opened as he gathered power for another Dragon Pulse. He fired the green orb of energy at Mewtwo followed by a pulsing shockwave of draconic energy. The psychic cursed again mentally. His badly damaged shield wouldn't stand up to it. Devising a better plan, his eyes glowed as he got a good mental grip on the Dragon's still-hardened tail. He pulled it so it was between him and the Dragon Pulse to use as a metal shield against the attack, and it worked. The attack exploded against Rayquaza's tail but didn't reach the psychic-type.

Mewtwo hardened the telekinetic grip he had on Rayquaza's tail and pulled it downwards with as much strength as he could, sending the Dragon falling downwards towards the ocean. Mewtwo's eyes shined as he psychically compressed the water Rayquaza would hit, turning it into a solid water (not ice) wall harder than steel. However, Rayquaza twisted back through his fall and halted his descent a few meters above the water, sending a smaller wave across the surface from the loose momentum. He roared as his jaws parted, gathering an orb of volatile orange energy in seconds. He released a tremendous Hyper Beam skywards with precise aim.

Mewtwo didn't seem fazed and put both hands together, generating an orb of compressed Shadow energies. He flung the Shadow Ball downwards with as much power as he could.

The Shadow Ball and Hyper Beam crashed against one another… and passed right through each other, neither hindering nor damaging the other due to the mutual ineffectiveness of Ghost and Normal-type techniques. Both attacks flew towards their respective target undeterred and crashed against them. However, Mewtwo had reacted fast enough and managed to bring up a powerful psychic shield, withstanding Rayquaza's attack, though just barely as his shield was severely dented and dissipated as soon as the Hyper Beam had ended, and to Mewtwo's aggravation, he realized this Hyper Beam wasn't as strong as the one Rayquaza had used to destroy his command center earlier.

The shadow Ball exploded against Rayquaza, crashing him into the solidified water, breaking it and sending a large pillar of water upwards from the force behind the blast and the dragon's forceful crash. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. He knew it'd take a lot more than that to take down Rayquaza. Seconds passed that seemed like hours as Rayquaza didn't emerge, and Mewtwo realized the dragon was most likely plotting something.

Rayquaza, submerged deep under the surface, looked upwards towards the Psychic Pokémon with an analytical eye, the water doing little to deter his enhanced godly vision. The earlier exchanges of attacks had given him a clearer feel of his abilities, and gave the Dragon a lot more material to plot Mewtwo's downfall. _'Time to switch attack styles and gauge his reactions. Then I'll have more to work on a strategy to take him down. He isn't as impressive as he claims to be," _he thought to himself bellow the sea, grinning as he prepped his next wave of attacks.

He opened his maw as an orb of freezing energies began to gather in his jaws, instantly freezing the water in front of him. He fired the massive Ice Beam upwards towards the Psychic cloned Legendary. The beam froze a good chuck of the ocean as it traveled and froze the surface where it emerged from the sea, flying at surprising speeds.

Mewtwo didn't seem very surprised by the assault, calmly extending an arm as he psychically tore up the incoming Ice Beam. When compared to the difficulties he had against the dragon's Hyper Beams and Dragon Pulses this one wasn't that difficult. Down below the waves Rayquaza grinned and muttered, "Got you."

He rounded the ice pillar that had formed in the wake of the Ice Beam and sped forward as his tail shined brightly. With a powerful swing of his body, he smashed into the icy surface of the water with a powerful Iron Tail, the sheer force of the brutal blow shattering all the ice and sending it into the air in the form of bladed icicles and some hail chunks. Rayquaza wasted no time as he lined his tail in front of his body, the metallic sheen of Iron Tail gone for the moment, and quickly he slashed the water sideways with it as is shined a faint green hue and he created a colossal Twister attack that erupted from the water and flew towards Mewtwo.

The watery twister joined with the ice storm, forming a twister filled to the brim with dangerous and deadly icicles. Mewtwo's eyes widened when he saw that coming, clearly not expecting Rayquaza to come up with an attack like this. Mewtwo quickly levitated away from the twister's range, causing it to spiral towards the sky and miss him.

However, Rayquaza wasn't done. He opened his jaws as a large Dragon Pulse was generated within them. He thrust his head forward and fired it, aiming towards the center of the twister. It exploded from the ocean's surface violently and quickly sped towards the sky, causing Mewtwo to pause in surprise as he had expected the dragon to fire the attack at _him_, not the icy twister.

The Dragon Pulse hit it at full power and exploded viciously, causing the ice-filled twister to explode outwards in a powerful blast, sending ice shards flying in every direction like a storming death of a thousand cuts. Mewtwo stumbled back in actual shock from that, quickly raising a psychic shield to protect his frail body against the icicles. Nearly all of the ones that would have hit him shattered into hundreds of tiny icy pieces against his unyielding barrier, but he had not raised it quickly enough and three of the shards hit him. The small icicles weren't enough to do anything significant on their own; one left a small scratch on Mewtwo's right leg, one on his chest, and the final one left a long red cut across Mewtwo's cheek, which glistened in red as a small trickle of blood trailed down his cheek like a tear.

Mewtwo paused as one of the few rare times he felt physical pain happened. He lifted a hand to his cheek and ran it across the bloodied graze across his cheek, looking at the drop of blood on his circular finger. He gazed in shock towards Rayquaza. _'… My Blood?'_ Mewtwo thought in shock, unable to believe it. It was the first time he saw his blood, the first time he was injured in a fight to the point of… bleeding. He snapped. This was unforgivable_. "I'm bleeding!"_ Mewtwo cried telepathically in shock, glaring at Rayquaza angrily, not because of the bleeding itself, but what it meant and the fact that it was him who bled first in the battle, it meant Rayquaza was strong enough to injure him. It meant Rayquaza was a way, _way _more dangerous opponent than he expected. His glare intensified in anger and hate towards Rayquaza, who was just emerging from underwater.

Rayquaza stared amusedly at his reaction. _'He's making that big a fuss because I made him bleed? He's more stuck up and arrogant than I thought!' _he commented in his mind, chuckling. _'He's not a very skilled battler. It's clear this is one of his first real battles, but somehow he's still holds his own. He's really bad at defending himself aside from relying on his impressive psychic powers to save his tail, but he's good in offense… interesting. I'd better keep analyzing him, he's… interesting,' _Rayquaza pondered as he watched Mewtwo begin to float lower and land on New Island's coast. He did the same and levitated lower.

Mewtwo growled lowly as he pondered Rayquaza's terrifying abilities. _"You are more persistent than I thought,"_ he commented, glaring. _"How are you defying the world's strongest Pokémon?"_

Rayquaza snorted. "That claim is a far cry from being true. You don't understand the true power of the gods," he said firmly, his belief unbending. _'I wonder what'd happen if he _really_ fought the world's strongest Pokémon, Palkia would probably rip him open in less than a second with a Spatial Rend most likely, Dialga would either freeze him in time forever or speed up his existence in time so much he crumbles into dust in a minute, Arceus would smite him from reality, Giratina would… she'd…' _he shuddered. _'I don't want to even imagine what she'd do to him.'_

"_I am more than you gods!"_ Mewtwo exclaimed blasphemously.

'_Oh if Giratina heard that…_' Rayquaza shook his head sadly. "Humans are terrible at messing with DNA it seems. Sure you are birthed from Mew's genes, but they are weaker and unstable due to the Human's tampering with them. Do you really think that they, a lesser mortal species who hasn't been on earth for much time, can create something stronger than gods that have existed long before them, longer even than even this world?" Rayquaza questioned critically, his eyes narrowing. "If you compare the entire time humans have existed to _Mew's _age, you'll find the age of the humans since their creation to be very short in comparison. The Humans don't understand our true power."

Mewtwo growled lowly, finding it hard to find an appropriate counter-argument to that logic. He then realized, while he had spent several years being cloned, he had only been free of those labs for a few months, which he counted as his real birth_. 'I'm technically just a few months old and this thing is millions of years old?'_ He questioned in surprise, wondering what it was like to live for so long while remembering his experience while trying to mind crush Rayquaza. _"Lies!"_ he yelled telepathically in desperate refusal of the truth behind the dragon's wise reasoning.

Rayquaza sighed. "You will never understand," he said gloomily. Planting the tip of his tail in the ocean's surface as it began to glow a soft blue, Rayquaza quickly spun his body, the tip of his tail spinning in a wide arc and lifting a massive wall of water around him as he used Surf against the cloned Legendary.

Mewtwo looked at the Surf attack, rather unimpressed, and put both his hands together, forming a Shadow Ball. He flung the attack at the wave as his eyes glowed, creating a powerful psychic blast around the Ghost-type attack. The combination collided against the wave with impressive power, ripping it in half down the middle and forcing it down.

Suddenly, over the falling wave a massive five-pointed star of fire raced towards Mewtwo with remarkable power and speed. The psychic-type reacted quickly, psychically levitating a large wall of water in front of him which effectively shielded him from Rayquaza's Fire Blast. A big steam cloud expanded fast as Rayquaza's Fire blast evaporated a great part of the water wall, but he was unable to fully breach it.

Mewtwo chuckled. _"I don't care what you are dragon, I will succeed in my goals. Look at my storm, isn't it wonderful?"_ He asked, stretching his arms out, and then frowned when he sensed something was going terribly wrong now that he finally changed his attention from Rayquaza to his storm.

Rayquaza laughed. "Your storm is getting canceled!" He called triumphantly. _'The storm's center is losing power thanks to my Air Lock, and judging by the winds, the storm as a whole must be being shut down by Lugia too,_' he thought, nodding in satisfaction.

Mewtwo glared at Rayquaza with pure loathing. _"How dare you try to destroy my great storm? You'll pay for that!" _He roared psychically, sending a massive energy wave in all directions in an attempt to fuel more of his psychic power into the storm. However, Rayquaza wasn't allowing that. Rayquaza's body was outlined in a very faint white glow as he focused his godly powers on his Air Lock ability, extending its reach to counter Mewtwo's attempt to power up his storm.

Mewtwo cringed visibly and clutched his head in pain as Rayquaza's Air Lock nullified the power sent to his storm, and without the constant supply of power, the dragon's ability and Lugia's control over storms slowly kept killing it, ripping power off it each passing second. Rayquaza shook his head. "I told you I was putting a stop to this stunt, and I am already doing so," he told the psychic, the glow around him dying down as he returned his Air Lock ability to its normal reach and power.

Mewtwo growled in anger, still clutching his head in pain and glaring at the Dragon with as much intensity and hate as his tormented soul could muster. With each passing sentence, with each passing attack, he found himself hating Rayquaza more and more. _"I hate you…"_ He said quietly, almost in a whisper. _"I'm going to kill you mercilessly so I can return my storm to its peak power. Your fate is sealed… Rayquaza," _Mewtwo threatened hatefully, glaring at the dragon with psychic poisoned daggers in his eyes. Rayquaza was not even the least bit intimidated. He just looked at Mewtwo with a solemn and vaguely uninterested expression. The fact that Rayquaza faced his threats so fearlessly just added more anger to the already outraged Mew clone.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. _'I need to kill him off quickly,'_ he told himself. His eyes gleamed frenziedly as he got another idea to use against Rayquaza and this time he hoped it actually worked. His hateful eyes glowed as he levitated a large blast of water upwards at the sky god, but Rayquaza reacted as fast as usual, putting his tail beneath him and splitting the water column with ease, causing it to fail and return to the ocean. However, that was only meant to be a distraction and was not Mewtwo's true offensive. His eyes glowed brightly as he exerted every single bit of his psychic powers against Rayquaza without holding anything back, he attacked with everything as he created a powerful psychic grip on the Dragon's body.

Mewtwo focused his full psychic might and began to compress Rayquaza's body as hard as he could in a bold attempt to crush him into dust under his colossal mental powers. He might have failed crushing his mind but now could his body resist? No doubt Mewtwo's assault came with enough power in it that it could reduce a human to the size of a bloody pebble in half a second, but he gritted his teeth as his impressive psychic powers clashed against something as powerful as he was, the might of the sky creator god, whose incredibly resilient scaled plated armor was resisting very well against Mewtwo's attempted body crush like no mortal body ever could.

Rayquaza winced in pain as he felt the pressure of Mewtwo's attack hit every single part of his long serpentine body with impressive force from all angles, clamping down on him like an invisible full-body vice grip. The dragon glared at Mewtwo defiantly, all the powerful muscles in his body tensing as he began to fight against the psychic powers that attempted to reduce his body to a compressed ball of fleshy meat and blood.

The ground at Mewtwo's feet began to crack, then it cratered violently and fell off from the rocky island and into the sea from the sheer exertion of power the cloned Pokémon was doing. The water below Rayquaza began to ripple and then it was blasted outwards harshly in a wave as Mewtwo kept the power at max potency. Rayquaza began to growl menacingly, his body tense as he fought off Mewtwo, his armor holding up very well against the tremendous psychic onslaught he was being submitted to.

The two combatants lasted a few minutes locked in tense stalemate, Mewtwo's formidable psychic powers clashing against the holy might of the dragon god, locked in a battle of wills between both Pokémon, Mewtwo's mental abilities clashing directly against Rayquaza's implacable physical power and unearthly resilient scaled plate armor, neither of them willing to admit defeat and submit to the other, their glares locked on each other defiantly.

Deciding enough was enough, the wind nearing the two combatants began to pick up speed and blow harshly as it answered to the will of its creator, Rayquaza. Mewtwo gritted his teeth as the wind became very distracting and began to loosen his mental grip on Rayquaza. The Dragon's eyes narrowed for a second as he willed a silent command to his airy creation. The wind blasted outwards with a loud boom, sending a long blade of wind towards the cloned Pokémon.

Mewtwo's eyes widened in surprise at Rayquaza's ability to conjure an attack despite being under his mental assault. He quickly ducked under it, dodging the wind blade as it passed over him and continued its path in a straight line before slashing one of the numerous windmill towers on New Island. The concrete that made up the tower was cleanly sliced in a perfect line by Rayquaza's attack. The top of the tower slid to the side and then fell down the rocky cliff with a loud crash.

Mewtwo's focus was quickly shifted to the dragon, but it was too late. Rayquaza roared triumphantly as he gave a hard push with his body, shattering Mewtwo's hold on him completely, and not a second too soon. He lunged at Mewtwo, ready to continue the fight.

Mewtwo growled as he prepared to receive the incoming Rayquaza._ 'Impossible! He survived my mind crush, and now he survives me trying to crush his body? Just how powerful is he! Each time I remark his strength he just tops it!' _

Rayquaza opened his maw and spat a tremendous stream of fire from it. Mewtwo was quick to focus his mental powers as he raised a protective barrier, preventing the flames from reaching him as they collided with his shield. Rayquaza immediately rocketed towards Mewtwo in a fast charge as his claws shined brightly. Mewtwo's eyes widened from Rayquaza's sudden attack, knowing that the dragon's attacks had an uncanny tendency of smashing through his barriers and defenses. He did the best thing he could think of.

He teleported away to the island's central arena, to get away from Rayquaza for a few seconds and ponder on the battle he had gotten himself into, his mind racing as he calculated Rayquaza's abilities from what he knew and thought of a way to take the dragon down. His eyes closed as his body was surrounded in a light blue glow as he began to focus, using Calm Mind to relax and think clearly as well as gain a power boost.

Rayquaza looked around for a second after Mewtwo had fled from his attack_. 'Hmm, he escaped, but he is very prideful so I doubt he went far or escaped from me. He doesn't want to admit I am undoubtedly superior. I got a big feel of his abilities. He's strong on offense, weak on defense, and has problems thinking out strategies and is bad at improvising… I can use that to my advantage, along with everything else I've learned. Maybe… just maybe he will realize how wrong he is, back off, and I won't have to kill him, I believe that there is still hope for him, but that's only Mewtwo's decision,'_ Rayquaza thought to himself, levitating higher to look around for the psychic. _'I have this nagging feeling that if I kill him, Mew's not going to be happy with me.' _Rayquaza's eyes closed as he shifted his concentration to one of his many creations, the wind. He began to listen to the wind, almost as if it was _informing_ Rayquaza of what he wanted to know. He felt even the most minimal vibrations in it happening all around him, instantly identifying the ones Mewtwo's power caused and easily locating him deeper into the island.

He flew towards Mewtwo in an upwards angle, and saw him at the center of what seemed to be an arena for Human Pokémon Battles. However, Mewtwo seemed to be meditating as a calm blue glow surrounded him. _'Calm Mind…'_ he mentally muttered. '_Should I use Dragon Dance? Nah, he can barely keep up with my speed and physical power as it is.'_

Mewtwo opened his eyes as the glow receded, looking upwards towards Rayquaza with a more serene and calm expression, his mind thinking more clearly and working on new methods to fight the Dragon God, using all the previous exchanges as a basis to find an efficient counter to the Dragon.

Rayquaza decided to try a different elemental attack. He coiled slightly as powerful electrical surges began to dance around him sporadically, and suddenly a colossal electrical blast erupted from his body towards the psychic Pokémon in the form of a Thunder attack with such power it'd put most mortal Electric-type Pokémon to shame.

Mewtwo didn't seem very alarmed by the attack. He put both his hands together and created an orb of concentrated shadows which he flung towards the lightning bolt, intercepting it and causing a powerful midair explosive blast. Rayquaza wasn't done quite yet as a dozen or so light blue rings of light circled around his coiled body. The rings faded to reveal hundreds of sharp dagger-like rocks. With a single motion of his arms, the dragon sent the Stone Edge attack raining down on Mewtwo.

Seeing the hundreds of sharp incoming projectiles and not knowing how strong they were or if he could stop them all with his mind, Mewtwo decided to find an alternate way of shielding himself. His eyes glowed as his arm was surrounded in bright psychic power. He crouched and pressed his glowing palm to the ground, causing an entire segment of the floor of the arena to lift completely from the ground and in the process reveal the technologically advanced facilities underneath. Mewtwo quickly put the massive makeshift stone wall in front of him to use as a shield. Rayquaza's Stone Edge collided with the wall harshly, throwing up incredible amounts of dust, but still was unable to break the improvised shield.

The Dragon grinned savagely and reared back before launching himself towards the stone wall. An orb of yellow energy appeared in front of his body, which later divided into dozens of streaks of bright yellow power that danced elegantly across the length of his serpentine form. The spaces between each streak were then covered in powerful purple energy and turned Rayquaza into a massive deadly projectile.

Rayquaza crashed against the wall with a full-power Giga Impact, shattering it completely into thousands of rocks that were blasted everywhere from the dragon's sheer power. However, Mewtwo had sensed the power Rayquaza had gathered and thus teleported away before he could be hit. Rayquaza kept his path and crashed into the ground, making a tremor that shook the island to its very foundations. Rayquaza began to levitate out of the crater he had created when psychic energy surrounded him and gained control over his body. Mewtwo made a downward motion with his hand and Rayquaza was smashed into the floor painfully.

But as he did so, Rayquaza narrowed his eyes and made a slashing motion with his claws, the long sharp digits splitting the wind itself as a powerful triple-bladed Air Slash was fired to the psychic clone. As quickly as Rayquaza had sent the wind blade he took a deep breath and spat a Dragon Pulse in the same direction. Mewtwo swiftly altered his levitation and was able to move out of the way. The air slash collided with another tower and split it in half, and the Dragon Pulse hit the falling top of it, causing a violent explosion behind Mewtwo.

Mewtwo looked solemnly as the remains of the flaming tower crashed at one side of the arena. He then gazed at the other destroyed towers, the massive gaping hole in the floor, and the damage the arena had taken_. 'New Island and its technologies have to be sacrificed if I expect to beat Rayquaza,'_ he thought to himself. It pained him greatly to have to destroy this place, but he had to if he wanted to defeat the dragon_. 'My plans can wait; I can create another storm and build an even better cloning laboratory. It doesn't matter… currently the only thing that really matters to me…is killing Rayquaza!'_

Mewtwo's whole body was covered in a massive shine of psychic energy that manifested as a blue flame-like intense glow. He put both hands forward as he shaped his psychic powers into them. With a powerful forward thrust, he sent a large blast of psychic energy towards Rayquaza.

The Dragon's claws began to shine brightly as he readied another Dragon Claw. He thrust both claws forward and took the attack head-on. He held his ground against the Psyblast, and then he made an outwards motion with his shining claws, ripping the materialized psychic attack into nothingness with little effort.

Suddenly the ground beneath Rayquaza exploded as a very finely crafted and extremely sharp rock spear was fired upwards from it, heading for Rayquaza's neck. Due to how close Rayquaza was to the ground and the projectile's speed he was unable to dodge it. The rock spear crashed dead center into his throat with an impressive amount of power.

It also did no damage. It shattered into dust and pebbles against Rayquaza's extremely hard and durable scaled plate armor. Rayquaza sneered. "Was that supposed to harm me?"

Mewtwo scowled, didn't answer and instead began to charge another Psyblast in his hands. Rayquaza decided to counter with his favorite personal attack, Hyper Beam. He took a deep breath and gathered the volatile energies inside his maw. As Mewtwo plunged his hands forward and released a tremendous solid blue blast of concentrated psychic energies, Rayquaza fired his Hyper Beam. Both attacks soared towards each other with impressive speeds, the floor of the arena quaking at the power behind both attacks, cracking and arching in the middle where the beams flew over. The attacks collided and exploded immediately, causing a tremendous blast that shook all of New Island and blasted the Stadium apart, destroying most of the structure. Mewtwo shielded himself while levitating away from the blast.

Rayquaza took the brunt of the explosion head-on without even making an effort to move, but the blast didn't seem to really affect him. Rayquaza chuckled. "I didn't put much power into that Hyper Beam. Are you having problems fighting me?" He asked mockingly at Mewtwo. "Where did that strongest Pokémon in the world nonsense go?"

Mewtwo glared angrily at him._ "I didn't put much power into my psychic attack either!" _He retorted angrily as the smoke began to clear, giving both Rayquaza and Mewtwo a clear view of each other, though it was easier for Mewtwo considering the dragon's titanic size.

A few bits of dirt and flaming wood fell onto Rayquaza, giving the dragon a too-late warning that there was something above him. Suddenly one of the damaged towers of New Island fell on top of him courtesy of Mewtwo's psychic power, crashing into him and driving him into the ground, sealing him in a flaming tomb of debris as the tower collapsed from the impact.

Everything went quiet for a few seconds, but unsurprisingly, the flaming debris exploded ferociously as Rayquaza emerged from it, not really looking damaged. He began to chuckle slightly as he advanced towards the psychic, causing him to look at the dragon warily with each foot he floated closer. "Credit is given where credit is due," Rayquaza began in a quieter and calmer tone, stopping a few dozen feet away from Mewtwo, his towering and imposing form slightly intimidating the relatively tiny Mewtwo. "You've proven to be an interesting challenge Mewtwo, even if I'm holding back…" he commented, thinking over all his gathered estimations of Mewtwo's abilities and piecing everything together. He was still saddened that Mewtwo had chosen the path that would lead to his death, but it was the clone's decision after all and he had to act upon it. _'I'd better give him a harsh lesson of reality. Let's see if that snaps him out of his stupidity,' _the dragon thought, hoping that perhaps Mewtwo would see his error and become somewhat worth sparing.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at the much bigger Pokémon. _"Don't think you're so mighty. I've been holding back my full might as well…"_

Rayquaza didn't seem surprised. "Oh, I know you have been, except when you tried to crush my mind and later my body by concentrating all your power on me. Did you really expect you could kill me so easily?"

Mewtwo shrugged. _"It was worth a try,"_ he replied simply. _"You're stronger than I thought… how dare you be a match for the world's strongest Pokémon? You'll pay for that! When I unleash my full might on you you'll cower before me!" _

"You're still on that strongest Pokémon crap? I hope you can keep up with me when I start to play a bit more seriously. I'll need to still hold back a bit so I don't kill you too fast, this battle is really fun," Rayquaza mused, chuckling while flashing Mewtwo a savage grin. "You should have taken my offer."

Mewtwo glared at Rayquaza angrily. _"I don't need your offers! The only reason I've held back is so that I could get a feel of your abilities before revealing my full power! Against you I actually need to strategize, unlike the rest of the pathetic Pokémon I've faced before that fall in one attack."_

Rayquaza nodded. "Very smart. It's the same thing I've been doing, analyzing my opponent while keeping my surprises still hidden. We've both done our homework it seems. It surprises me you can plan out so well."

"_Humans programmed thousands of battle protocols and advanced planning skills into my very being as well as nearly every known psychic attack and some other techniques. I know how to fight and strategize very well,"_ Mewtwo countered. _"I still have many things reserved for use against you."_

"So that's why you've lasted this long in what I assume is your first_ real_ fight," Rayquaza commented, wondering how humans could do that. Must be that damned 'technology' of theirs. "But can the tactics of humans beat mine, seeing as I've had millennia to put them in practice?"

"_I'll crush you under my full might! It doesn't matter how old or strong you are!"_ Mewtwo challenged, power rippling around him and cracking the already heavily damaged arena floor even more from the pressure of his powers.

Rayquaza raised an eyebrow. "Like how you did when trying to crush my mind? Or my body? That went very well for you."

"_I have many other tricks up my sleeve,"_ Mewtwo shot back instantly. He too was thinking of a way to beat the dragon god, putting together all his analysis while fighting him earlier. _"You can't beat me! I am the world's most powerful being. I will prove to everyone I am the new king of this planet!"_

Rayquaza shook his head sadly, frowning. "I pity you. You're so sunk into your own despair against humanity that you can't even see the truth."

"_What do you know? I don't need your pity either, I'll prove my worth to the entire world by destroying it, and I am more a god than you! I am far stronger than all, even the Pokémon I was created from, Mew!"_ Mewtwo roared psychically, the charred debris around him exploding outwards from the energy he let out in his outburst.

Rayquaza laughed openly. "You? A_ god_? Please, you might be created from Mew's DNA, but you are far weaker than her. Humans tampering with the pure genes of a goddess like her only tainted them, reducing their quality," he stated firmly, as a matter of facts. "Mew's vast powers are something humans can't hope to ever comprehend. Do you really think that you, a whim of humanity birthed in their cold laboratories through experiments that's only a few months old, can be stronger than a great goddess like Mew that's lived since the start of reality, a goddess responsible for participating in the crafting of not only this world, _but all of existence_? What makes humans so special to create someone stronger than Mew? What makes _you_ so special to be stronger than the goddess of life _herself_? Mewtwo, you are nothing. You are no one."

Mewtwo growled in pure anger, shaking from the uncontrolled rage surging inside him as he searched for a way to counter Rayquaza's words, but he found none… was the Dragon perhaps right_? "I am_ not_ a whim of humanity…"_ he choked out mentally, the title making him quiver in rage... and sadness. _"I am_ not_ a simple copy, I am _not_ Mew's shadow!"_

"You are poorly backing that up," Rayquaza told him coldly. "You are no Legendary Pokémon. You are just a simple whiny _mortal _who can't get over the fact of his birth and being wronged by life, you just take this drastic measure because you are unable to look for a purpose on your own and stand out for yourself, and instead you are just miserably waiting for it to come to you. Humans wanted to 'enslave you' and you want to kill them all, is that so different from them? You are just like the humans you hate so much! In fact, you may be worse than them," Rayquaza said callously, each one of his harsh words cutting like a hot knife through butter through Mewtwo's already unstable emotions. "Take a good look at yourself and your attitude; are the qualities you are showing now deserving of what you so arrogantly call yourself? You need to learn your place."

Mewtwo was seeing red in rage. He couldn't counter Rayquaza's words in any way, it was like the Dragon knew exactly what to say, and that angered Mewtwo greatly. _"Don't compare me to scum like humanity! They might have created me, but I am above them! Unlike Pokémon like you who let Humans rule them and this world, I will do what must be done and take the world back from the savage humans, and rebuild it into a perfect world!"_

Rayquaza sighed, starting to get annoyed with Mewtwo's thoughts. "Why not compare you? From my view you are not so different than humans. Humans fail to understand the true might of the gods, to them we Legendaries are just more powerful Pokémon for them to capture-"

"_They're probably right,"_ Mewtwo taunted, glaring at the dragon, and only got angrier when Rayquaza continued without even bothering to listen or answer his taunt.

"-And they fail to realize we are a lot more than just powerful beings, they fail to understand our might and knowledge, our reason to exist. We created Humans not long ago and they were a lot more respecting of us back then, but as the years passed humans rose to being the dominant species on this planet and lost their respect for us…that's only because we _let them_," Rayquaza clarified, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the cloned Pokémon. "If we wanted to we could very easily reclaim our world and there is nothing they can do to stop us. When the Humans who created you said they had made the world's strongest Pokémon… Did you believe them? They don't know about our true power, to them you indeed are the world's strongest Pokémon, but that's only because humans are blind and don't know any better than to believe what they do is the best. Do you really think Humans can create something that surpasses gods that have been here since this planet came to be? Do you think the humans can create something better than those who created_ them_?" Rayquaza asked, spreading his arms for emphasis.

Mewtwo began to shake harder, boiling anger tearing at him harshly. Again Rayquaza said just the right things to leave him hopelessly unable to counter him, yet he refused to accept Rayquaza was right, he could only desperately deny it. _"… I am not like humans! I am above them! Above everyone! Above even you Rayquaza! I know I am the world's strongest Pokémon, I can feel it!"_

Rayquaza snorted at the arrogant display. "I doubt if you even count as a Legendary Pokémon given your origins. To me at best you are a regular mortal Pokémon. I gave you a chance to fix all that and accept life, I would have been a lot nicer to you and I would have helped you, but you declined and chose the destiny I am marking with my words right now, a destiny of hate, of pain...of death! Mewtwo… that is _your world_, the one you chose for yourself."

"_Shut up!"_ Mewtwo roared angrily, glaring at Rayquaza in pure hatred. _"That is not my fate! I shall rise! I am coming at you with my full might, I will crush you under my full powers and show you once and for all what I claim is completely real… I will triumph over you…" _Mewtwo announced telepathically, the purest possible rage burning inside him for the sky god. Still, as much as he denied it, he wondered if the dragon was right. He couldn't find any counter or fault in Rayquaza's logic. Was Rayquaza right or wrong? Mewtwo shook his head once to clear those thoughts from his mind, if the sky god was right or wrong didn't matter to him right now, only killing him did.

Rayquaza uncoiled himself slightly and raised his body to appear more imposing than he already was. "You're fighting a losing battle, but I'll comply with your request… enjoy the fate you've brought upon yourself."

Both combatants glared at each other defiantly. Rayquaza frowned._ 'I pity the fool, too bad I'll have to kill him. He had so much potential had he decided to save himself... Perhaps there is hope for him still, if that doesn't work, then I'll do what I have to…kill him,_' the dragon thought, prepping himself for the upcoming clash. '_… I'm definitely growing soft for being so merciful, in the past I'd have swiftly killed him and be done with it and not give him more chances… damn that Lugia and his talks.'_

Mewtwo snickered. _"Fate I've brought upon myself? You should fear your own fate!"_ He taunted. His eyes glowed as a powerful sensation flowed through the air around both combatants. The air in front of the psychic type rippled violently with power as a huge dark blue wall of solidified psychic power appeared in front of Mewtwo as he used a move the humans had programmed inside his being that as far as they knew they had created and thus was a move that only Mewtwo knew, Psystrike.

Rayquaza coiled and narrowed his eyes, ready to receive Mewtwo's attack. Mewtwo thrust one of his arms forwards and the huge wall shot towards the dragon at impressive speeds, but just as that happened, Mewtwo quickly created a Shadow Ball and teleported it behind Rayquaza.

Mewtwo's prediction was right. Rayquaza tried to dodge the attack, so mentally he smashed the orb of compressed volatile shadows into Rayquaza's back, creating a powerful explosion that knocked the dragon off balance for a second and pushed him slightly forward, just in time for the Psystrike to hit him. The wall collided against the dragon at full power with enough force behind it to shatter bones, creating a loud booming sound as Rayquaza was dragged along the wall's trajectory at high speeds across the island, then across the ocean's surface for several miles. Rayquaza felt like he had been hit by a flying mountain when Mewtwo's Psystrike had hit him (Considering Groudon had thrown a mountain at him in the past, he knew what it felt like).

Roaring in anger, Rayquaza's claws began to glow darkly as a massive sheen of shadow energy enlarged them to at least double their length. His maw was covered in dark energies that solidified over his teeth and created a coat of darkness over them. He snapped forward into the solid wall of psychic powers with his Shadow Claw and Crunch attack. Both super-effective attacks tore through the psychic power as if it were tissue paper and ripped the entire wall to shreds as it collapsed and dissolved into blue psychic dust. He winced slightly; the wall had put a great strain on his scaled body armor.

He looked forward and noticed he was now several miles away from the island. It was now a tiny speck in the distance. He narrowed his eyes and took aim with his godly-enhanced extremely keen eyesight. He quickly generated a Hyper Beam inside his mouth and fired it towards the island with terrifying accuracy. The attack crossed the distance in mere seconds thanks to its near supersonic speed, ripping the ocean's surface in half from its sheer power.

Mewtwo's eyes widened in surprise as he quickly levitated to the side, barely evading Rayquaza's extremely precise and potent attack. _'He's got amazing aim,' _Mewtwo grudgingly admitted. The Hyper Beam passed over the island and collided on the ocean a few miles away, lifting a large column of water and steam from the impact zone. _'It's time I shift the pacing of the battle. He's undeniably fast, but his size will hinder his movement in close spaces. Time to fight faster,'_ he thought as he flew towards Rayquaza, his will set on eliminating the dragon.

Mewtwo growled. _"Time to die Rayquaza!"_ he bellowed psychically as he focused his powers into a sphere between his hands, which then became tinted a dark blue as he used one of the few non-psychic moves that the humans had pre-programmed into his mind: Aura Sphere.

Rayquaza growled back and began to uncoil to receive Mewtwo's attack. However, the clone did something that surprised Rayquaza, Mewtwo's eyes glowed as he teleported quickly and disappeared from Rayquaza's sight. "Wha-" Rayquaza began to exclaim in surprise, but was attacked before he could finish.

Mewtwo appeared right behind him and smashed the Aura Sphere into the Dragon's neck, creating a large azure blast and causing him to grit his teeth and float a couple feet forward. Using his flexible serpentine body, Rayquaza began to turn around so he could attack Mewtwo, but just as quickly as he did so Mewtwo had teleported again.

This time Mewtwo appeared above him, and as fast as he could, he gathered a large amount of power, encasing his body in a bright sphere of dark blue psychic power. The psychic sphere rippled brightly and fired a large hyper-concentrated beam of pure psychic power straight into Rayquaza, crashing against him and creating a large blue psychic explosion that sent a colossal shockwave across the surface of the sea.

The amazingly high force of the blast smashed Rayquaza through the surface of the ocean, sinking downwards until he crashed violently into the sea floor cracking and cratering it.

As painful a blow as that was, Rayquaza was far from being down for the count. He took aim and spat a colossal Hyper Beam worthy of a god from the ocean's depths. The Dragon's attack sent a huge shockwave rippling across the ocean from its abysmal depths, splitting a tower of empty space through the water from its sheer power, easily pushing it away as the Hyper Beam soared upwards. Mewtwo backed away quickly as the surface erupted violently and the Hyper Beam blasted out of the water and barely missed him. He gazed downwards at the vacuum it left in the sea. His eyes glowed as he used Psystrike on himself, encasing himself in a solid dark purple sphere of solidified psychic powers that was at least ten times larger than he was.

He shot towards the still-open path Rayquaza's power had carved through the water at blinding speeds, his Psystrike coating leaving a purple trail across the air as he flew downwards like a huge deathly projectile. Rayquaza noticed the incoming Mewtwo and roared. His body became outlined in a blue aura that expanded to encompass his whole body like a rounded beam as he used Dragon Rush, lunging upwards and meeting Mewtwo in a powerful clash.

A massive blasting sound boomed across the region from the sheer might of the head-on clash, the ocean exploding outwards as if the very heavens had ripped the sea from the face of the planet, the seafloor cracking and collapsing onto itself below the collision of two titanic powers. The blast sent a massive tsunami in all directions that would certainly become a huge threat to the Orange Islands, Kanto, Johto and any other nearby islands.

Rayquaza and Mewtwo held their ground in their clashes, neither letting the other get the better of the conflict. Rayquaza roared and opened his jaws, preparing another of his deadly Hyper Beams as the volatile sphere of orange energy kept growing with each second inside his mouth. Rayquaza fired the potent Hyper Beam against Mewtwo's Psystrike-covered form, blasting the sphere and hurling it skywards from the sheer power of the attack. The beam kept going, dragging Mewtwo with it, piercing the veil of clouds of the dying hurricane and soaring above it.

Rayquaza flew upwards so he was at surface level and looked down as the water began to gradually fill the void he and Mewtwo blasted away, then looked at the horizon and the massive tsunami they had generated. _'I really, REALLY hope Lugia is doing his job right and he stops that. If that thing hits land it's going to kill lots of mortals, and Mew won't be particularly happy with me,'_ Rayquaza thought to himself. He looked up and flew in the direction his Hyper Beam had pushed Mewtwo, all the way to his territory, the Sky. He didn't do anything about the tidal wave as he had complete trust in Lugia to stop it before it harmed anyone.

Mewtwo growled in surprise as he kept being dragged upwards by the Hyper Beam Rayquaza had shot. _'It's tearing through my Psystrike, doesn't this thing lose any power?_' He questioned in astonishment. Mewtwo began to put more of his Psychic power into the Psystrike and also started to attack the Hyper Beam mentally, slowing it down slightly with each passing second. He might not be able to stop it in its tracks in one movement, but constant attacks for an extended period of time did the trick.

After a good more thousand feet and considerable effort of his psychic powers, he managed to finally stop the dragon's Hyper Beam, dissipating the beam into nothingness. He looked downwards and noticed Rayquaza flying towards him at an impressive speed. Rayquaza grinned and fired an upwards Dragon Pulse at the Psychic-type.

Mewtwo quickly dodged to the side, evading his attack and also taking extreme care to avoid the deadly energy shockwave that always accompanied each Dragon Pulse. Suddenly, the air around him seemed to compress, causing him to gasp out in pain as if everything around him was trying to kill him. Rayquaza grinned. "Welcome to my territory Mewtwo, the vast reaches of the Sky, high above the surface of the planet! Welcome to the Stratosphere and the Ozone layer!" He declared, and then charged at the immobilized Psychic with a Dragon Claw attack.

Mewtwo's eyes widened in shock as he saw the enormous dragon come at him. His eyes glowed as he chose to teleport away. He quickly snuffed away and did so in the nick of time as not a second later Rayquaza passed where he had been, his claws slicing the wind.

Mewtwo reappeared a mile or two away from Rayquaza, eyes narrowed as he examined the dragon intently_. 'His power is still impressive. Well, I better switch to a more dynamic fight. He may be fast, but in short spaces that size will hinder him more. I hope this style allows me to injure him further… Also breathing here is hard… I need to constantly keep drawing in more oxygen psychically so I don't begin to black out,'_ Mewtwo thought as he considered the implications of fighting at such a high altitude. He was still grinning as he developed his newest strategy against the sky god. _'He said, 'welcome to my territory' before. I better be careful as that might give him an advantage…Let's see how he likes speed and teleports!'_

Mewtwo's eyes glowed as he teleported within Rayquaza's reach, and before the dragon could attack, quickly formed a Shadow Ball in his hands and smashed it into Rayquaza's face harshly, pushing the dragon back a few meters. As Rayquaza recovered from the blow and turned to face Mewtwo, the psychic-type disappeared in another quick Teleport. Rayquaza growled lowly as was left unable to efficiently counterattack.

Again, before he could accordingly react, he was smashed with a powerful psychic energy blast in his side. Rayquaza grunted from the clash against his armored hide, but still resisted the blow well. Rayquaza was quick to notice that Mewtwo had teleported once again before he could retaliate. _'That's a pretty smart strategy,_' Rayquaza admitted, then chuckled slightly. _'But it still has its faults.'_ Before he could think further, he was hit with a potent Psystrike, slamming into him and sending him to the side. His armored hide once again resisted the blow, but the power behind it was starting to cause small dents and scratches.

Rayquaza's body shined brightly as he smashed into the Psystrike with a powerful Dragon Rush that shattered the psychic move apart into nothing more than shiny sparkles. Rayquaza quickly righted himself and looked around, failing to notice Mewtwo anywhere within his sight, so he immediately deduced he had teleported elsewhere and was preparing to attack him again.

True to his thoughts, a Shadow Ball smashed into his back, exploding forcefully against him and leaving a lasting explosion of shadowy energies along his back. _'Damn, he's fast,'_ Rayquaza thought, turning to look back and failing to see Mewtwo, guessing he had teleported away again. Suddenly, the Clone teleported between Rayquaza's arms with an Aura Sphere almost as big as the psychic-type's entire body held in one hand.

Rayquaza's eyes widened in clear surprise at Mewtwo's boldness to get so close to him in an effort to further attack him; it was something he simply didn't expect and reluctantly applauded. Very few enemies had ever dared to go this close to him. _"Take this!"_ Mewtwo roared mentally, hurling the orb of powerful aura straight into Rayquaza's chest, teleporting before it exploded.

"Oh damn," Rayquaza muttered as the massive Aura Sphere detonated in a colossal blast that lit the dark night sky brightly for a few seconds, engulfing Rayquaza in a fiery maelstrom of blue aura. Mewtwo quickly took advantage of his attack's success and decided to move in again before Rayquaza recovered, as he just knew that the Aura Sphere wouldn't be enough yet to defeat the massive dragon. He extended his arm as his eyes glowed, forming a long spear of solidified psychic powers in his hand. He took aim and flung the spear like a javelin towards Rayquaza, piercing through the veil of explosive aura that was still covering the dragon.

The sound of flesh being impaled by a long sharp object echoed across the area, causing Mewtwo to grin eagerly. The smoke cleared to reveal Rayquaza was flying normally and not looking very bothered. His chest was slightly singed and had a few dents in the scaled armor, and the long javelin was impaled in one of the divisions of his armor, penetrating the softer hide there that allowed free movement and sinking deep into his flesh, just below his left arm.

A long trickle of blood ran down his scales and the length of the javelin, falling in little drops down towards the surface of the planet. The psychic spear had driven half its length into his body in a rather deep stab. Mewtwo grinned. _"Got you."_

Rayquaza chuckled. Despite the fact that the spear was almost as long as Mewtwo's body, to him it was more like a needle or a nail. "You think this even bothers me?" Rayquaza asked. He reached with his right arm and ripped the spear out of him casually, not even flinching from the pain of pulling it out.

Mewtwo growled and teleported at him, disappearing from sight in a white flash. Rayquaza reared back, preparing to counter wherever Mewtwo's next move came from. But he wasn't fast enough and was hit by a powerful psychic attack. Rayquaza growled in annoyance. _'He wants to play hit and run eh? Well its time he sees another of my favorite moves!'_

Rayquaza closed his eyes and let his domain assist him. The sky all around them felt as if it grew heavier, thickening and brimming with its creator's vast powers, and the dragon took full advantage of it. He became one with the sky, sensing all around him with near perfect accuracy. Not a single movement in the surrounding area went unnoticed by him, and he waited patiently for his opponent to appear.

His eyes snapped open when what he had waited for finally happened. As Mewtwo began to reappear, he created a series of vibrations along the wind that Rayquaza immediately felt. Rayquaza's reflexes took action, reacting to that movement in less than a hundredth of a second, as he used an attack that was one of his favorites: the super-fast ExtremeSpeed.

Rayquaza's form blurred and seemed to disappear from sight as it moved in a colossal speed burst that almost seemed unnatural for someone that big. The only indication of his movement was the visible streaks of wind as he crossed the distance between him and Mewtwo faster than a blink of an eye. Mewtwo himself had absolutely no time to react; to him it was like the very instant he appeared Rayquaza had already hit him.

Rayquaza rammed head-first into Mewtwo, knocking the air out of him and sending him flying backwards a good distance away. The only thing that saved him from having every single bone in his body broken and his ribcage shattered from the physical force of the hit was that he had planned to hit Rayquaza with another Psyblast. The psychic power that had been dancing all around him helped lessen the blow considerably as it absorbed most of the direct impact.

Mewtwo recoiled back, clutching his midsection to ease the ringing pain he felt at taking Rayquaza's ExtremeSpeed attack. _'H-how did he do that? Impossible, I teleported around half a mile away from him for a long range hit and he managed to get me before I even finished appearing? I couldn't even react to it! How did he move so fast?'_ Mewtwo wondered, his mind racing at Rayquaza's new display of power.

Rayquaza chuckled at the sight of Mewtwo's shock ever his ExtremeSpeed attack. Now his teleports would be compromised severely. Mewtwo decided to get more knowledge of this attack before proceeding. His eyes glowed as psychic power began to envelop him again, but this time it was thicker and larger, at least double his own body's size, creating a shell of psychic power over his body to enhance his defense and attack power. To Rayquaza it looked as if Mewtwo had large psychic armor wrapped all over him.

Rayquaza held one of his claws forward as it began to shine brightly, preparing a Dragon Claw attack. He paused slightly and then readied another ExtremeSpeed attack. Rayquaza's form distorted in the night sky as the speed of his movement became too fast for Mewtwo's eyes to track, but all the clone's other psychic senses basically screamed at him to get away from the spot he was in instead of hoping that his psychic armor would protect him from Rayquaza. It was a chance he really didn't want to take.

Following his psychic instincts, the clone teleported away without a second thought, barely evading Rayquaza's claw by fractions of a second.

In the same second that happened, Mewtwo appeared behind Rayquaza and lunged at him as fast as he could, intending on smashing at him with the psychic aura enveloping him to increase the damage. To his surprise, Rayquaza's body suddenly seemed to disappear again and caused Mewtwo to miss his attack, passing the spot the dragon had been in just one thousandth of a second ago.

Mewtwo had absolutely no time to react again as Rayquaza rammed into him from the front, with another devastating ExtremeSpeed. This time Mewtwo's psychic powers were more firmly concentrated and wrapped over his frail body, so the protection against the deadly physical blow was better than before, but it was still a very harsh hit. Impacting Mewtwo didn't stop Rayquaza's flight trajectory as the psychic-type's body and psychic armor didn't have enough resistance to stop the massive Pokémon, so he flew along with him with the Dragon's head pushing him forward.

Rayquaza opened his maw, causing Mewtwo to involuntarily shiver in fear at seeing Rayquaza's mouth so up close, all those blood-red sharp teeth that lined it along with the two long fangs in front and the dark gullet at the back. The mouth began to glow as Rayquaza formed a Dragon Pulse inside it. Mewtwo's eyes widened as the sky legend prepared a point-blank attack.

Once again Mewtwo did the best thing he could have done in this situation. He teleported away and evaded the Dragon Pulse Rayquaza fired a second or two later, the sphere of energy cruising the dark night sky and brightening it as it traveled along a vague trajectory until it ran out of power and dissipated on its own.

Rayquaza waited for several seconds for Mewtwo to appear. When he felt the small displacement in the wind that signaled Mewtwo's reappearance, he immediately used ExtremeSpeed once again, moving at an unfathomable speed to attack the psychic cloned Legendary. Mewtwo saw Rayquaza blur out again and immediately teleported again without even thinking, barely dodging the ExtremeSpeed attack.

He reappeared, and once again teleported as Rayquaza re-used ExtremeSpeed again, forcing Mewtwo to dodge and dodge his attacks time after time in a deadly game of Meowth and Rattata. Rayquaza paused and shifted his plan, seeing this wasn't working any longer. He began to form an orb of freezing energies in his maw as he prepared an Ice Beam Attack.

Mewtwo reappeared and immediately sensed Rayquaza, but oddly enough he didn't sense him disappearing from nearly all his senses in that terrifyingly super-fast attack. He turned to try and attack as fast as he could before Rayquaza used the attack again, and only came face-to-face with an incoming Ice Beam.

The freezing energy beam hit Mewtwo dead center, creating a thick layer of ice over the psychic power armor that was covering him. Rayquaza immediately followed this up with another attack. He slashed his claws through the air and sent a deadly blade of wind towards the clone with enough power and sharpness in it that it could easily slice rocks.

Mewtwo shivered from the icy temperature that had encased him, and immediately saw Rayquaza's new attack. Having seen those blades in action before and how easily they sliced anything that stood before them, he once again teleported away, leaving a hollow Mewtwo-shaped shell of ice behind. The Wind blade sliced it cleanly in half, and no doubt would have bisected Mewtwo if he had stayed inside it for a minute longer.

Mewtwo appeared behind Rayquaza, prepared to attack anything new the Dragon had to throw at him, but was extremely confused when Rayquaza began to laugh. "What's wrong Mewtwo? Can't take my attacks? Teleporting away is the only thing you're doing," Rayquaza taunted, chuckling and turning around to face the Psychic-type.

Mewtwo growled lowly at the taunt, and as much as he hated it he knew Rayquaza was right. He was too frail and weak physically to take any of the Dragon's moves directly, one hit from those claws would rip him apart, one snap from those jaws and he'd be reduced to minced meat. If his shields barely resisted his Hyper Beams, he didn't want to know what would happen if he took a direct hit from it. Angered, he didn't answer Rayquaza and flew towards him for another attack. He put both hands together and generated another Aura Sphere in them, powered by the psychic armor that was encasing him.

Rayquaza flew forward to meet Mewtwo's attack. The clone's eyes glowed as he created another Aura Sphere, much smaller in size than the first. He flung the smaller Aura Sphere towards Rayquaza. The dragon narrowed his eyes at the incoming projectile while wondering if Mewtwo was expecting him to take the hit or dodge it.

Rayquaza chose to take the hit. He just kept charging at Mewtwo even as the Aura Sphere collided with his side, exploding forcefully but still not packing enough punch to throw him off. His jaws glowed darkly as he prepared a Crunch attack to intercept the incoming psychic type Pokémon; however, Mewtwo wasn't getting anywhere near that attack. As the two Pokémon got close Mewtwo twisted sideways and evaded the lunge Rayquaza had made, the violent snap of his jaws echoing behind him.

Mewtwo slammed the Aura Sphere into the side of Rayquaza's neck, creating a powerful blue-hued blast and slightly scorching Rayquaza's incredibly resistant armor which still didn't seem compromised even after that hit. He snarled. _'He's so damned resistant! Nothing I try injures him enough to be a crippling hit, yet I have to watch out because any hit I take is an assured deadly one! No fair!_' He thought angrily, glaring at the sky dragon.

Rayquaza's serpentine body spun once, a Dragon Claw gliding across the wind elegantly towards the cloned Psychic Pokémon. Tired of teleporting or levitating away, Mewtwo brought both his arms forward and held them tightly, still defended by the psychic power armor he'd created for himself in an attempt to increase his protection against Rayquaza.

The claws hit harshly and with an insane amount of strength behind it very nearly broke through the defense _and _broke Mewtwo's arms, but the psychic power barely held its ground against Rayquaza's devastating physical power and protected the clone from harm. Mewtwo winced at the feeling in his arms as he was thrown back a dozen meters from the impact against the Dragon's appendage.

Again Rayquaza gave no chance for him to recover, instantly flying towards Mewtwo to keep attacking him. Mewtwo reacted quickly. Steadying himself and seeing the dragon's incoming attack, the clone psychic decided to once again try an offensive response to Rayquaza's new movement. _'He's genuinely trying to still shift to the offensive against me?' _The massive sky Dragon Pokémon thought in amusement, amazed somewhat by Mewtwo's bravery.

Mewtwo's psychic aura armor rippled and grew even bigger as he fed more power into it, turning it into a solid sphere of power. With a speed that surprised Rayquaza for a second or two, the clone Pokémon rammed into him violently. Rayquaza cringed and was pushed back forcefully from the blunt force of the blow, actually taking a few scratches in his armored hide.

Rayquaza recovered fast and created a massive gust of wind that was laden with wind blades, which he fired towards Mewtwo and his shield. The attack smashed into him, sending him stumbling back as his shield rippled and blurred slightly, indicating it had taken a large amount of damage from that hit alone. Mewtwo growled. _'As long as we're all the way up here in the sky its clear Rayquaza has the advantage as my teleports and attacks are useless. I'd better go back to the surface, but he's probably bound to not let me…'_ He looked down and sighed sadly as he noticed how small and weak his storm had gotten. If he stopped feeding it power it was supposed to stay at a particular size and not lose any more strength._ 'I don't get it, why is it going down in power so much and so fast. Why is it dying…?' _The clone wondered confusedly, glaring in anger at Rayquaza. He paused and then looked up as he sensed something very interesting, his eyes glowing as he used Psychic.

Rayquaza tilted his head to the side as he wondered what the psychic-type was using his mental powers on. He didn't really care about it so he prepared to launch another attack at him, but Mewtwo quickly teleported to align himself closer to the storm's eye and where New Island would be below him, quickly raising a shield. True to his prediction, Rayquaza smashed into him with ExtremeSpeed, sending him flying back a good distance. "What's wrong? You're on the retreat now? Where did the world's strongest Pokémon nonsense end?" Rayquaza taunted.

Mewtwo scowled and glared at Rayquaza sinisterly. _"I'll show you retreat!"_ His eyes glowed as he exerted a massive amount of his mental powers. Rayquaza tensed, obviously expecting himself to be the target of the mental onslaught. To his total surprise, he wasn't. A massive crashing sound echoed across the sky, rumbling violently. A sound Rayquaza recognized immediately. It was the sound of a meteor managing to pass the third layer of the atmosphere he had created, the Mesosphere in which most meteors would burn and get pulverized before entry into the planet.

He turned around quickly, and sure enough, a massive ball of fire was heading towards him. His eyes widened in clear surprise. _'Mewtwo pulled a meteor into Earth with his psychic powers? Now he really surprised me…wait a minute, that's no meteor!' _Rayquaza thought as the flames cleared a little, revealing a psychic shield that was protecting something. Rayquaza opened his jaws and began to gather energies for a Hyper Beam to destroy the incoming object, but the sound of something whistling through the air distracted his concentration.

A long psychic spear courtesy of Mewtwo that was charged inside a Shadow Ball sliced into Rayquaza's mouth, hitting his still charging up Hyper Beam and causing it to explode violently inside his mouth. A loud blast echoed across the area as the immense Dragon coughed fire and smoke, causing Rayquaza to choke and grab his aching throat. Several trickles of blood ran down the edges of his mouth from the burns and chunks of lost flesh his mouth had suffered.

Mewtwo grinned darkly. Damaging Rayquaza wasn't what he had planned, it was just a distraction, and it worked. The object he had dragged to Earth was a rather_ big_ human telecommunications satellite that might even look like a space station due to its size, but whatever it was Mewtwo didn't particularly care as long as it hit Rayquaza hard enough.

The massive flaming psychic shield smashed into Rayquaza, shattering into thousands of sharp flaming energy daggers that hit the dragon at the same time on nearly every part of his body, leaving scorched dents and cut marks all across it and in between the scales. Thankfully he had managed to close his eyes and mouth to avoid being hit further, and if it wasn't enough, it was then that the satellite smashed into him.

The satellite, which was around the same size as Rayquaza, broke apart and was torn completely upon collision against the Dragon's armored body. The crash sent a long metallic near-deafening crashing sound to echo across the area. However, it didn't explode violently like Mewtwo had hoped it would. Maybe it didn't have anything to burn up? At least it was still a very hard and painful blow as the effect on Rayquaza was more noticeable than any of his attacks had been. Thousands of pieces of metal wreckage washed over Rayquaza, and blasted him down a few meters as his levitation faltered from the rather hard hit he had taken.

Rayquaza, despite the massive hit he had sustained against the psychic shield and the satellite, still didn't look too bad; his scaled armor now had several noticeable scorched dents in his chest and neck, the areas of attack that Mewtwo focused on usually, but he still didn't look very affected, and it was clear he was still a dangerous combat threat.

A second loud booming blast that echoed across the heavens only spelled more trouble for Rayquaza as the dragon looked up. "_Now_ what?" He asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. He frowned when he saw a second satellite encased in a flaming psychic shield flying down at him that was at least twice as big as the first one. "Uh-oh…"

Rayquaza was once again hit by the satellite. This time the man-made machine was around two times bigger than he was. There was another massive crashing sound that echoed across the area as Rayquaza was dragged downwards along with the satellite from its sheer momentum. Mewtwo's shield had disappeared before the hit and let the flames wash over the satellite as it was set ablaze. The satellite exploded violently against Rayquaza, lighting up the dark sky with a ball of fire like a lighthouse in a murky stormy night, the dragon was completely encased in the fiery blast.

Rayquaza was very disorientated from a second astronomical hit from one of those machines that the humans had filled his territory with recently, and the explosion only made it worse. He plummeted down to the ocean along with the flaming remains of the satellite. However, even all that was still not enough to put down Rayquaza, and Mewtwo knew that. As the psychic-type watched the flaming ball fly downwards towards the ocean, he got the feeling that it wouldn't be long before Rayquaza freed himself from that.

His eyes glowed as the Psychic powers around him surged violently, and started to gather all over his body into a tight ball of blue psychic power that encased him perfectly. It then began to grow and grow as he poured more power into it, and as he did that he mixed it with a Psystrike, hardening it even more and increasing its power.

He then charged downwards as fast as he could in a free-fall towards the flaming satellite remains. A loud and intimidating draconic roar was the sign Mewtwo had been waiting for as he was descending, that only edged him forward into putting all his might into his attack.

There was a spike of power that was easy to sense rippling through the area as the satellite remains burst open and exploded again. This time Rayquaza was at the center of the explosion as he pulverized what little had been left. Rayquaza felt the wind brush against him gently, but it was very different from what anyone else would feel when the wind blew, it was like the air itself was giving its creator a warning.

Rayquaza immediately looked up and saw the incoming psychic-type. He quickly turned his upper neck sideways to take the hit and let the great coils of his body curl behind him, ready to confront Mewtwo as he put both his claws forward and tensed.

Mewtwo crashed into his claws with so much power it actually managed to overwhelm Rayquaza's levitation and re-started their descent towards the ocean. Rayquaza's claws had penetrated the shield but it was thick enough so they wouldn't reach Mewtwo's vulnerable skin and Rayquaza's arms had been pushed back into his chest as the attack had landed directly in it, actually cracking the Sky Dragon's body armor slightly. They pierced the storm's clouds in their frenzied fall as they neared the ocean's surface and the little speck of land which was New Island. Rayquaza acted quickly and spun, dragging Mewtwo along with him thanks to the claws sunken into the solidified psychic power, and as quickly as he spun on his own center, the Dragon stopped and let momentum do the rest. Mewtwo was violently hurled sideways, unable to stop because of how much force Rayquaza had gathered for the surprising improvised throw.

Mewtwo flew in a straight line and crashed into the center of New Island with so much force the island quaked from the crash. A large cloud of dust was lifted from the impact, but it quickly vanished beneath the intense smoke coming off from the multiple fires across the island. A great part of the facility had been consumed by it and parts of it were already collapsed from Rayquaza's and Mewtwo's previous fighting, but miraculously several parts of it somehow still remained intact, making the fact that Mewtwo had protected it psychically from the earlier tsunami rather pointless as the facilities were useless and needed to be rebuilt if he wanted to proceed any further with his plans, that is, if he could survive the battle against Rayquaza.

Rayquaza leveled out and glided slowly towards the island. He saw the clone slowly coming to his feet, coughing slightly as a dribble of blood edged down the corner of his mouth. _"Why don't you just die already?"_ Mewtwo growled, glaring at Rayquaza with piercing glowing eyes.

Rayquaza shook his head sadly, gliding until he was around a dozen meters or so away from Mewtwo and floating at almost ground level. "You won't even get near killing me with that attitude. Though I must admit you are an entertaining opponent," Rayquaza replied.

"_We'll see about that…"_ Mewtwo shot back, eyes narrowing as he thought of his next strategy against the Dragon. His breathing was slightly heavier, a clear sign that fatigue was slowly catching up to him; however Rayquaza didn't seem fazed yet.

Rayquaza paused slightly, almost freezing on the spot, then slowly grinned when a very sinister idea crossed his mind as to how to weaken and severely terrify Mewtwo, hopefully into surrendering. "It's time I show you Mewtwo, my most feared move!" Rayquaza announced as he rose up in his coils dramatically, the sky rumbling ominously as Rayquaza spoke loudly, his voice thundering across the sea harshly and with enough godly might to make any mortal a few miles away cover their ears from its booming echo, not that there was any mortal near the battle zone in the first place thanks to Lugia's dedicated efforts. Rayquaza then spoke the name of the devastating move he had in mind. "Outrage!"

Mewtwo's eyes widened as he heard the name of the attack, and Rayquaza's presentation of it was indeed extremely impressive, as much as he hated to admit that. _'Outrage?' _He thought in confusion still. Even if the name had a scary ring to it, as did Rayquaza's announcement, he still didn't know what it was_. 'That sounds like a very dangerous attack…I better be careful…' _He looked at Rayquaza intently, and shivered slightly at the terror-inducing grin Rayquaza had.

Rayquaza's power suddenly flared up dramatically, causing Mewtwo to freeze in shock as he sensed the huge power Rayquaza had gathered in a matter of seconds. The air around Rayquaza began to blow and ripple violently as its master's power rose, forcing Mewtwo to levitate back a dozen meters, not wanting to be near the fearsome dragon Pokémon. Rayquaza's power kept rising until an ethereal red glow began to surround his green serpentine body. The numerous yellow runes that lined his body began to glow brighter and pulse with power, making an impressive contrast with his body. He grinned savagely at Mewtwo in what was easily one of the most beastly smiles he could give. "Try not to die too soon..." Rayquaza suggested to the psychic in a much thicker and darker voice in stark contrast to his regular one, the sky thundering and rumbling as he spoke each word.

Mewtwo levitated back even farther. _"What the hell are you doing?"_ he demanded angrily with a tinge of fear in his mental voice, but got no answer from the dragon mostly because Outrage had started and he couldn't even answer in the first place.

Rayquaza bowed his head downwards until it was almost touching the ground and then threw his upper body backwards until he was aiming at the heavens and roared in an intense and thundering manner as the draconic power around him thickened into a bright blood-red shine that made it hard to see his green body. Rayquaza's pupils shrank as he adopted a more fearsome look. His teeth were covered in the same blood-red glow and seemed to solidify, at least doubling their length and sharpness. He flexed his claws as they seemed to look even sharper as the same draconic energy began to seep into them and enlarged them. His booming roar continued to sound across the ocean until the draconic power aura adopted a cataclysmic crimson color as it seemed to flame around him even more viciously than before. The outer parts of the flaming draconic energy exploded vibrantly into a pillar of blood-red light that shot towards the sky as high as the eye could see. It contrasted spectacularly against the night and still stormy sky, and with the darker crimson power surrounding the sky god dragon, shining very brightly and with so much power that it bathed the island in a deathly crimson red light.

Rayquaza's roar stopped at last as he darted forward a couple of meters, glaring intensely at Mewtwo in an enraged and murderous manner. His features were now more savage than ever before. His claws and teeth had lengthened and his body was covered in a thick emanation of crimson pure draconic power that wrapped firmly around him and pulsed slightly in a ghastly hue, his pupils were shrunken and glowing a solid blood red against his black sclera. His gaze no longer held the same wise, intelligent and benevolent godly feeling to it, as it had suddenly changed to a more instinctual, angered, beast-like, murderous and_ predatory_ look. His glare no longer looked at Mewtwo like he was an opponent to fight, but as_ prey_. He closed his mouth slightly and opened it slowly as his jaws clicked ominously to give a terrifying display of the fangs and teeth that could probably rip most Pokémon and any human to bloody shreds in a single bite, giving Mewtwo some foreshadowing of what was to come.

Mewtwo quivered in fear at the change Rayquaza had suffered in such a short amount of time, stumbling back in terror at the way Rayquaza was looking at him and feeling for perhaps the first time that he really didn't want to be fighting Rayquaza at the moment. _"W-what the h-hell are y-you!" _ Mewtwo asked, his mental voice trembling from fear at the sight of what the dragon had become in less than a minute.

Rayquaza growled loudly, a deep beastly growl that even sounded a little demonic. An uncontrolled rage burned fiercely within the sky god. His blood-red glowing eyes looked at Mewtwo with a hungry and predatory shine in them. Without even answering the psychic-type's question or acknowledging that he heard it, Rayquaza released an enraged roar and lunged towards Mewtwo in a frenzied way induced by his usage of Outrage. The dragon's attack was no longer guided by his vast wisdom and knowledge or by smart tactics and planning, but by a more primal and predatory voracious instinct.

Mewtwo readied himself and put his full focus on even the most minimal of Rayquaza's movements, knowing that whatever Rayquaza had done was now a serious threat to his life, and he was settled in fighting and defending himself as best as he could. He wasn't going to die at Rayquaza's claws, never.

Mewtwo levitated back as quickly as he could, just a second before Rayquaza's jaws snapped closed where he had been moments ago. Mewtwo gulped at the sight, Rayquaza's mouth was more than big enough to put him inside and possibly eat him, and he remembered the sad fact that next to Rayquaza he was rather tiny in size. Rayquaza didn't even seem to mind the injuries he had taken in his mouth earlier in the fight as he relentlessly attacked Mewtwo.

Rayquaza's missed bite didn't slow him down in the slightest; he quickly rose up and lunged at Mewtwo again with a second deadly bite. Mewtwo flew up this time, again evading the loud snap of Rayquaza's jaws by a few feet, but before the psychic could react Rayquaza brought his tail in a sideways wide slash. Mewtwo barely dodged again, this time by flying down.

The length of Rayquaza's body permitted him astounding movement. Uncoiling fast enough he threw another dangerous bite at the Psychic-Type. Mewtwo generated a quick Shadow Ball in his hands and smashed it into Rayquaza's face, creating a large dark explosion of shadowy energy. To Mewtwo's shock it was as if Rayquaza hadn't even felt the blast in the slightest. The Dragon's trajectory hadn't changed in the slightest and he still held the same angry predatory look. His attack hadn't even fazed him. Mewtwo flew sideways as he focused his power in his levitation, once again scarcely evading Rayquaza's bite. He growled lowly to himself as he flew back to put some distance between him and the Outraged Rayquaza._ 'Damn, he's attacking so fast I can't do anything but dodge!' _He thought gravely, wondering if he could keep up further with Rayquaza's frenzied attacks. A single missed dodge could be the end of the fight for him.

As he thought that, he barely had time to register the movement above him. He instinctually flew backwards, not wanting to waste a precious second in even trying to see what was coming from above, which turned out to be a very wise choice as half a second later Rayquaza's clawed hand came crashing down, the claws lengthened wickedly by the crimson draconic energy and sinking into the floor deeply, charring it where they touched it.

Using the claws sunken in the ground as leverage, Rayquaza pulled himself forward and snapped at Mewtwo again with his jaws. Mewtwo decided to just get away from the attack and Rayquaza. He teleported behind some of the few towers of New Island that were still standing behind a side section of the badly damaged stadium. He watched as the dragon's lunge caused him to latch his jaws in a boulder lying on the floor. Rayquaza roared in rage and closed his jaws forcefully, completely pulverizing the rock between them like it was soft tissue paper. Mewtwo shivered, imagining what those jaws could do to his body.

Glaring in anger as he wondered where Rayquaza had obtained so much pure power from, Mewtwo's eyes glowed as he levitated two massive rocks off the stadium's floor and smashed Rayquaza between them. No more than half a second later both sides of the floor blew up violently in an outburst of red draconic power, sending a shower of rocks crashing all over New Island. Rayquaza located Mewtwo faster than the psychic would have liked and blindly charged at him, roaring incoherently.

Mewtwo's eyes widened in shock that he had been noticed so fast and his attack had been completely nullified. _'It's like he's not even noticing I'm attacking him!' _He quickly hid behind the stadium's wall and towers and flew a few dozen feet more into the ocean, hoping the strong concrete and steel beams of the structures would resist Rayquaza's power. He put his hands together and created another Shadow Ball just in case, adding more and more power into it until the sphere became almost as big as his entire body.

Behind him, Rayquaza smashed through the concrete and steel of the towers and stadium wall as if it was cardboard, the steel touching Rayquaza's physical flaming aura of draconic power seeming to _melt_ from the sheer intensity of it. Mewtwo fired the Shadow Ball at Rayquaza, which exploded against him in a blast of shadowy energies that was big enough to engulf the dragon, but Rayquaza didn't even move or flinch, like he hadn't even felt being attacked. Mewtwo knew he had to follow up quickly before Rayquaza made his next move. His eyes glowed as he telekinetically grabbed Rayquaza's body with a considerable amount of effort as the dragon's draconic power aura fought him off with incredible persistence. Before Rayquaza could finish fighting off his psychic hold, Mewtwo smashed the dragon into the floor with enough force to cause that section of the island to give way and collapse into the sea in a large landslide. Mewtwo began to levitate away further out to sea to have more open space to develop his next attack while the dragon was being deterred by the landslide, or so Mewtwo thought.

In fact, the landslide did not deter Rayquaza in the slightest, as he shifted mid fall, and hovered there despite the massive avalanche of earth falling on him and rocks bouncing harshly off his hide and over the power coating him. He lunged angrily at Mewtwo while roaring fiercely, flying towards the open ocean. Not wanting to be near Rayquaza, the psychic's body glowed as he teleported away and into the center of New Island, most of the facilities there now badly damaged or in outright ruins from the fight.

Rayquaza stopped when he saw Mewtwo disappear and paused, looking around and failing to spot him. He sniffed several times, focusing on the scents all around him. He roared angrily when he found the psychic and turned around as he opened his maw, a small sphere of volatile crimson energy beginning to gather as he charged up an Outrage-fueled Hyper Beam. The energy began to glower ominously as draconic energies infused the Hyper Beam, causing the sphere to increase in size dramatically. Many streaks of light began to appear on his body as they were absorbed by the forming beam in his mouth, increasing its power. The dragon thrust his head forward and fired a crimson-colored hyper Beam that was charged with draconic energy that tore the ocean below him in two from the sheer amount of power it carried with it.

The Beam soared even faster than a regular Hyper Beam would, colliding against New Island and destroying everything on the surface in one massive blast, obliterating the facilities and labs completely. The island quaked from the explosion, debris and loose rocks falling back into the ocean shortly afterwards as the island began to collapse on itself. Mewtwo had again teleported away just in time to escape from the dragon's attack, unwilling to test his shields against such a monstrosity. He reappeared farther out to sea, looking in shock at the distant Rayquaza. _'His new form is unbelievable. Nothing I do works! What can I do to fight that!' _

The attack began to penetrate deeper into the island, and as its final streak reached, the beam exploded outwards, destroying the entire island in a split second, sending an outwards blast of rocks in every direction as New Island was erased from the face of the earth.

Mewtwo looked at Rayquaza, his body barely distinguishable from the distance but the large red stain of draconic power in the blue sea was quite easy to see. Rayquaza turned to look in the direction Mewtwo was in, causing an involuntary shiver to pass through Mewtwo's form. He couldn't believe that yet again Rayquaza had found him that quickly. He growled as Rayquaza's form suddenly shot towards him at alarmingly fast speeds.

Mewtwo put both of his hands together, created another very powerful Shadow Ball, and flung it towards Rayquaza. The orb soared fast through the air and hit the Dragon directly, exploding against him, but it didn't slow him down in the slightest as he continued to fly towards Mewtwo. The distressed Psychic's eyes glowed as he sent a massive wave of telekinetic power at Rayquaza in a desperate effort to stop him.

The attack hit the incoming Dragon head-on again as he had made no effort to move away, but that Psychic wave was easily shrugged off by the blood-red veil of power that crackled around Rayquaza. The power rippled and was agitated; pushing outwards in a minimal shockwave, but aside from that it didn't show any signs of being hit by Mewtwo's attack.

'_Doesn't anything stop him?'_ Mewtwo thought in annoyance. His eyes glowed as he decided to retry the ability he had been using when fighting Rayquaza high in the sky. His body was surrounded in a bright sheen of psychic power that grew and solidified as Mewtwo shifted it to a Psystrike, creating a bright psychic shell over himself.

He charged at Rayquaza in a frontal assault, leaving an azure trail of power behind him. Mewtwo accelerated as fast as he could and crashed into Rayquaza, blasting the water below them away from the shockwave that followed their crash. To Mewtwo's shock, once again Rayquaza was mostly undeterred, and to his horror his own psychic shield was literally melting away under Rayquaza's godly outraged power.

Rayquaza slashed at Mewtwo with his enlarged draconic powered claws. The claws tore through Mewtwo's psychic power like tissue paper. As his defenses were shredded, Mewtwo was slashed across his chest and lower body by two of the three claws, leaving two deep gashes that began to bleed copiously.

Mewtwo gasped and cried out in pain as he suffered his first large physical injury, looking in terrified bewilderment at the amount of blood dripping from the gashes. With Mewtwo's concentration lost, the psychic power covering the cloned Pokémon disappeared completely.

Mewtwo's eyes widened in horror when he realized he was still within Rayquaza's grasp and it was a really bad time to be doubled over in pain. Fighting against it as best as he could, he looked up and quickly teleported away, barely fast enough as in the very second he moved away Rayquaza's jaws snapped shut there. As Mewtwo reappeared, Rayquaza shifted his glare to him.

Mewtwo's eyes widened in fear when once again his Teleport was quickly noticed by the dragon, doing the best thing he could think of, he generated a shield around him to lock up some air inside it and quickly dived down towards the sea, hoping that perhaps the watery environment would hinder Rayquaza. The loud echo of a large splash forced Mewtwo to look behind him and see Rayquaza breaking the surface of the ocean, diving towards him at an extremely fast pace.

Mewtwo quickly dove as deep as he could, intending on using the seafloor as a way to hide and escape Rayquaza's Outrage. Mewtwo quickly twisted around some underwater rock formations and sped out the other way. Looking back he noticed the rocks being blasted away harshly by the dragon as he smashed through them. Bubbles and ripples ran through the water as it was subjected to Rayquaza's power.

Mewtwo realized water wasn't going to help him fight Rayquaza. He needed a more solid and useful environment… something… else._ 'Mmm… I need to shift the battle arena, but to where?' _Mewtwo wondered, speeding up and trying to outrun Rayquaza. _'A mountain region would work. Lots of elements to use in my favor, like I did at New Island. Now I need to somehow distract Rayquaza so I can go there. It'd be useful fighting either regular Rayquaza…or Outrage.'_

His eyes glowed brightly as he began to seep massive amounts of his psychic power into the ocean around him. He thrust his arms outwards as he launched his psychic assault, completely separating the ocean in half with him as the epicenter.

Rayquaza actually paused and looked around in confusion as the ocean parted outwards, forming a sort of ravine in the water. It began to enlarge into a more circular shape several miles in diameter, held in place by the clone's psychic powers.

Rayquaza roared and coiled slightly, then launched himself towards Mewtwo as his power flared harshly. Mewtwo held the waters back as he began to float down until he was a few feet off the sea floor, not moving as he watched the frenzied Rayquaza soar towards him. Only in the last second he quickly teleported away, appearing above sea level and evading another deadly bite from the Dragon. Rayquaza crashed into the ground violently, creating a deep indentation.

'_Now!'_ Mewtwo thought hurriedly. He stopped containing the water and instead_ pulled_ it inwards, creating a supersonic implosion of water. The entire ocean compressed and smashed the dragon from all directions with hundreds of thousands of tons of pressure, sending a massive pillar of water skywards, like the entire ocean had hit him with intention to kill (Considering Kyogre had tried crushing him in the depths part of the ocean before, Rayquaza knew what that felt like).

Mewtwo floated downwards until he was close to the surface of the now calm sea, looking intently at it. The overwhelming feeling of Rayquaza's power had been diminished, so Mewtwo presumed Rayquaza had been gravely injured or was dying, an idea that he liked a lot.

He tilted his head slightly and smirked when he saw a few faint drops of dissolved and diluted blood reach the surface, forming small trails of red stains in the water. Then a shadow floated up and surfaced, revealing itself to be one of Rayquaza's horns, the base covered in blood. Mewtwo grinned sinisterly. _"There, he's done for,"_ he commented.

Mewtwo's eyes widened when the deathly overwhelming power of Rayquaza's Outrage crashed into all his mental senses, and a feeling of dread grabbed hold of his terrified self. The surface of the water opened up with a harsh splash as the still Outraged Rayquaza emerged from it, jaws wide open and teeth glistening in draconic power. Rayquaza didn't look much different despite the oceanic blow he took. His coat of power had protected him. Some of the cracks in his scaled armor were bleeding slightly from the intense pressure, and he was missing his upper left horn, but he was still mostly alright.

Mewtwo gasped and this time was unable to move away to escape Rayquaza's bite. The dragon's mouth closed around Mewtwo, and at the last second, he unleashed a massive blast of psychic power in all directions, striking the dragon's jaws and just barely preventing them from closing.

Mewtwo's eyes widened in horror. He was actually inside Rayquaza's mouth. The Dragon was big enough to hold his entire body inside his jaws and still had plenty of space left. Rayquaza began to shut his mouth, applying more and more force to close it. The Psychic fought to keep it open, his eyes glowing as he exerted as much power as he could, creating an intense onslaught of mental energies that flared all around him in an attempt to stop the dragon's jaws from closing and ripping him to bloody ribbons.

To Mewtwo's terror, Rayquaza's jaws weren't stopping. The violent draconic energies enveloping the dragon and also powering up his jaws were eating away at his psychic powers rather easily. Mewtwo's eyes glowed with more intensity as he overexerted his mind to produce as much power as possible, but it was no use, Rayquaza's draconic power was shredding his psychic powers faster than he was exerting it.

'_Damn it with this stupid dragon!'_ Mewtwo thought angrily. _'I will not die in such a humiliating manner! I won't be eaten!' _He pushed against Rayquaza's mouth to release himself from the crushing vice grip, but it was impossible. A darker sheen of power began to cover the dragon's mouth as the bright red teeth enlarged more than they already were and darkness began to mix with the draconic power. Rayquaza was using Crunch.

As his Crunch attack took effect, it began to eat away and destroy Mewtwo's psychic powers faster, threatening to seal the mouth shut and spell Mewtwo's end in those terrifying jaws.

Realizing that there was no way he could stop Rayquaza, Mewtwo knew he had only a few seconds to escape before his rate of power was inevitably overwhelmed by Rayquaza. Mewtwo gasped in pain as his overexertion began to make his deep chest injuries leak out more blood. He looked around and noticed something he had been overlooking. Rayquaza's inner mouth was covered with many scratches and wounds. Mewtwo remembered them from when he had detonated that Hyper Beam inside his mouth high up in the atmosphere.

Mewtwo got an idea, and if it succeeded he'd be able to free himself from the threat of suffering such a horrible death, ripped to shreds and eaten by the frenzied Dragon. Mewtwo quickly diverted his power to form an Aura Sphere. As his power focused on something else Rayquaza's mouth began to close faster. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed._ 'Now!' _ Using what little power he had left, he shielded himself and detonated the Aura Sphere, exploding it harshly within the dragon's mouth.

Rayquaza roared and reeled back as his mouth bled. Mewtwo was launched outside by the force of his own explosion. However, Rayquaza's mouth had not been open enough, and one of his fangs cut a deep gash into his back as he passed by it, and his own explosive attack inflicted minor burns across parts of his body despite his best efforts to shield himself.

The Psychic landed with a splash in the ocean and surfaced a second later, gasping as pain began to overwhelm his senses. The water was tainted red from the blood spilling from his wounds. A searing headache was ripping through his mind from overexerting his powers to save himself from the dragon's jaws. He shivered involuntarily in fear at the experience, at almost suffering such a primal and wild death, devoured by a larger predator; the memories of Rayquaza's teeth, his fangs, and the pitch black gullet flashing horrifically through his mind.

He felt a shadow loom over him and his eyes widened. He had forgotten Rayquaza was still a dangerous threat and an aura blast inside his mouth wasn't going to stop him. He looked up and his heart almost skipped a beat at seeing the deathly dragon looming over him. He was still reeling in shock from his experience, his mind was still ringing and his back and chest aching from the deep wounds he sustained. It was a miracle that he hadn't been skewered or ripped apart completely from those deep cuts, they had only been minor grazes despite the horrendous damage inflicted on the cloned psychic.

There was nothing Mewtwo could do to stop Rayquaza now. He was in too much pain to teleport, he could only look in horror as Rayquaza opened his bloodied jaws and prepared to lunge at him. However, Mewtwo was spared by an incredibly lucky event.

Rayquaza paused and just held himself there without moving, almost as if time had frozen for him. Several tense seconds passed, and to Mewtwo's relief, the intense Draconic power surrounding Rayquaza began to die down, fading away as the dragon's traits became less fearsome, regaining the look Rayquaza had had all the time Mewtwo had been fighting him.

Mewtwo gazed at him intently, feeling a wave of relief wash through him. _'… His Outrage is ending, apparently?' _He wondered confusedly.

Rayquaza's features softened and his pupils dilated. He looked around and clutched his head, backing off. He was suffering from Outrage's secondary effect, Confusion. Noting that Rayquaza seemed to be temporarily out of combat, Mewtwo levitated up with some effort and flew back. As he did so, he closed his eyes and he was surrounded in a blue glow, hoping that using Calm Mind again would help him recover and calm down from fighting Rayquaza's fearsome Outrage.

A few minutes passed with neither combatant moving to attack. Mewtwo was calmly meditating and Rayquaza was resting and not moving to alleviate the confusion he had suffered. The focus in his eyes returned and his concentration sharpened. He looked forward and noticed Mewtwo was finishing his Calm Mind, the psychic opened his eyes and looked much more peaceful and calm, but still wary and ready to continue the fight. Rayquaza chuckled. "Oh, you're still alive? I must congratulate you, very few can survive Outrage, even if you spent most of the time running and teleporting away from me," he commented, coiling his lower body slightly.

Mewtwo growled. He did not want to admit that Rayquaza was right. Even if he had put forth his best effort to fight Outrage, he couldn't even faze him. It was clear Rayquaza was a lot more powerful than he was, and he couldn't deny it lest he be telling a very stupid lie. _"The stronger you are Rayquaza, the more glorious and gratified I'll be when I kill you…"_ Mewtwo said firmly.

Mewtwo turned around and began to fly away. Even if it came as a big surprise for him he was still too tired for a long-distance teleport, but his high-speed levitation would do. He wasn't that fast, but it was enough. _'Time to change the battlefield…'_ Mewtwo thought to himself, looking over his shoulder at the dragon and noting Rayquaza was making no effort to follow him, instead he was floating calmly and unmoving for now.

Rayquaza laughed openly for a few seconds at hearing the psychic's claim, looking at the retreating Mewtwo with amusement and a light sense of pity. "Do you still think you can kill me in the first place?" Rayquaza questioned as he started to ascend at a lazy pace. "You just don't understand do you? You don't get who I am and what I represent? You are so blind Mewtwo, so utterly blind." Rayquaza continued, his voice rising with each word. Mewtwo heard each word clearly, like the wind was transmitting Rayquaza's speech and filtering out all other sounds.

Rayquaza's eyes glowed a bright red as his body began to pulse with a low but vibrant hue of red energy, like he had done when using Outrage. Rayquaza's runes began to pulse brighter than his body as he prepared another massive assault, shifting in a tantalizing rhythm of light. The draconic power began to pulse faster and thicken around the dragon, enveloping his form and spreading from his runes quickly. The light red covered him completely in a massive cluster of crimson draconic power again. This time he was preparing a different attack, his strongest possible technique. While Outrage was the attack that inflicted the most fear on his opponents and Hyper Beam was his favorite personal attack... when it came to sheer power the move he was using now was his ultimate attack, his strongest move, _Draco Meteor_.

The sky rumbled ruthlessly as its creator's power rose to heavenly levels and a red wave of energy emanated from the dragon's form with godly power, blasting across the night in all directions, pushing the clouds of Mewtwo's dead storm leftovers away and creating violent gusts of wind that made the ocean rage. It was like the very sky was lit on a deathly inferno of draconic fire, all emanating from the deity. "I am a god! I am Rayquaza…" He paused for a few seconds, and then bellowed in an ear-shattering roar: "_I AM THE SKY ITSELF!_"

Each one of Rayquaza's words thundered in the heavens and shook the area with his godly power, creating a deep sense of fear in the Psychic-type cloned Pokémon. The red veil of draconic energy that had gathered around Rayquaza thickened to the point that Rayquaza was no longer visible inside the sphere. Only a miniature sun of blood-red dragon energy was all that could be seen where the dragon once had been. Rayquaza released a heaven-shaking roar as the colossal sphere of power shot skywards like a bullet, high into the heavens, where it exploded brightly and lit the sky up to the point one might mistake it for crimson daylight.

A massive detonation was heard throughout the region. Mewtwo noticed the ocean below him being lit in orange and an increased amount of heat began to hit his back, to the point that steam began to slowly rise from the surface. Mewtwo's eyes glowed as he generated a small protective sphere around himself.

He shifted his gaze back to see what was going on at last. He had been too shaken up by Rayquaza's claims to look, and when he did, he gasped in terror. A sphere of red energy easily as big as he was was heading towards him fast, covered in a veil of intense fire shaped like the roaring head of a dragon, with the trail of fire following it appearing like the dragon's body.

The Draco Meteor headed towards Mewtwo with precise aim. The psychic clone quickly flew to the side and accelerated his levitation speed just as the flaming Dragon closed its jaws where Mewtwo had been a second ago. The core sphere of bright red energy within the dragon's head detonated, exploding mightily on the surface of the sea and lifting a large wave of superheated water that released a tremendous amount of steam.

Mewtwo shifted his gaze and noticed at least ten or fifteen more flaming dragons raining down towards him, all of them seemingly _guided _to aim at him. His eyes glowed as he tried to stop them, but gritted his teeth and immediately pulled back his mental powers when he felt the sheer amount of power each one of the meteors had. It was a lot more than the Hyper Beams and he couldn't stop even one, especially in his tired state.

Mewtwo began to levitate as fast as he could, dodging each of the blows as they smashed into the ocean near him, knowing that a single hit from any of them would be lethal. He still kept his route towards land, wanting to get that advantage over Rayquaza. He flew forward and turned left as a Meteor smashed where he had been, exploding massively in the water. He kept flying and moving, dodging the smaller meteors of Rayquaza's attack, even if just barely.

He looked sideways and saw an incoming smaller meteor. He put both of his hands together and fired a large Aura Sphere at it. To his shock, the Aura Sphere was completely torn apart in the meteor's dragon-shaped mouth, eating and destroying the sphere's power completely. Mewtwo dived into the ocean as the attack hit and exploded on the surface and sent a shockwave throughout the water that hit Mewtwo's form, shaking him up. He gritted his teeth, pain searing through his whole body. His eyes widened when the water around him began to boil from the Draco Meteor's heat, and in a hurried flight, he quickly emerged from the ocean lest he be scalded alive in there. Looking back, he saw copious amounts of steam rising from the water's surface. _'Wh-what is this attack?'_ Mewtwo thought in fear. The sky was blood-red and it was like it was raining down on the world, like Rayquaza had brought on the apocalypse.

Now a long trail of steam and heated waters were left scarring the ocean's surface, a clear testament of Rayquaza's power as all the smaller Draco Meteors had already hit. A distant source of heat made Mewtwo look up, and his heart skipped a bit. Raining down towards him was a _massive_ meteor. It was a dark red clustered sphere of godly draconic power covered in a colossal deadly aura of incandescent fire that was almost shaped like Rayquaza himself. The draconic projectile and its surrounding blazing inferno was easily as big as New Island had been before its doom. As it hurtled down it left a bright streak of flames and pitch black smoke in its wake.

Rayquaza laughed thunderously. "I hope you find my Draco Meteor better than those crummy human machines you smashed into me earlier," he commented amusedly, watching Mewtwo frenziedly evade his meteors, and look in horror at the largest one. Mewtwo's eyes glowed as he prepared a last-ditch effort to survive that attack.

The giant Draco Meteor hit the ocean with an immeasurable amount of power, detonating and releasing all of Rayquaza's might across the area as the landscape was bathed in a blinding red light brighter than the sunniest day, an incandescent blast of scorching heat that could pulverize anything unfortunate to be in its radius. The attack created a colossal explosion of blazing fire that rose over two or three miles in the sky and widened to around a mile in diameter, displacing seawater around the area it had hit in all directions and completely evaporating all the water in the immediate point of impact, the blistering blast tore through the sea, smashing all the way into the oceanic depths and tearing a massive crater on the sea floor that would forever last as a scar on the ocean's depth once the water returned to the area. The earth shook violently from the sheer power of the attack. A visible shockwave blasted in all directions, further displacing the ocean into a massive deadly hyper-heated tsunami.

Rayquaza watched in satisfaction as Mewtwo was engulfed in the bare outskirts of the blast as he had managed to evade the main hit. He watched the massive tsunami that was sent outward, but didn't do anything about it, once against placing all his trust in Lugia.

After what seemed to be a long eternity of time that the blast lasted, the fire began to quell down, leaving a mushroom-shaped cloudy pillar of smoke that rose at least eight or ten miles into the sky and left a tearing gash in the surface of the planet centered by a deep crater, clearly visible from space thanks to the lack of water in the area. Rayquaza frowned lightly, hoping Kyogre wouldn't get pissed over that. Oh, who was he kidding, of course she would. Oh well, he'd just blame Groudon, that always seemed to work.

Rayquaza looked at the area intently, searching for any sign of the only life form caught in the blast and apparently seeing none. That was the power of his strongest Attack, Draco Meteor, a rain of death from the vast skies that could wipe out the largest human city in seconds if it was the dragon's whim. "Mewtwo should be de-" He began, but paused in actual surprise when he saw an azure trail of light emerge from the outermost parts of the smoke, heading towards the main land. Rayquaza's keen eyesight allowed him to see Mewtwo despite the altitude and distance that separated them, causing him to grin. "Good! This means the fun continues!" He commented out loud, almost in a joyous tone. With that he flew after Mewtwo, following him towards the land. "It seems he's fed up with fighting on the ocean, Kyogre's creation, or in the sky, my creation. Now let's see how he does on Groudon's creation, land."

As he flew as fast as possible Mewtwo groaned in pain. It was a miracle he had survived that massive attack. Even if all he was hit with was only comparable to a light graze of the outermost part of the blast, it had been devastating. He had teleported as far as his tired mind could carry him and then lifted a large wall of water and then created his strongest possible psychic shield and even after all that the attack still reached him, and his body had suffered many painful and dangerous burns. Mewtwo knew that such an attack would have pulverized him from existence if he had been hit directly or had been closer. He idly wondered if there was any living being capable of surviving such an attack, but considering Rayquaza had been talking of different gods than maybe there was, but for the moment it was clear to Mewtwo he wasn't one of them.

Mewtwo soared as fast as he could towards the land. He grinned slightly when he finally reached Kanto's coastline, then he adjusted his course to his planned destination, a mountainous region in northern Kanto that he had seen in his Fearow's camera once when he had been readying his plans. It was his last hope to beat Rayquaza. What shocked Mewtwo the most was the intense scream of exhaustion coming from his body. He was very tired and if he didn't end this battle fast he would collapse from exhaustion, and he didn't want to know what Rayquaza would do to him if he was left at the dragon's mercy.

Rayquaza followed Mewtwo quietly. He could easily catch up to him with his natural supersonic speed if he wanted to as he was an extremely fast Pokémon and the only other ones he knew of that could out-fly him easily would be the eon dragons, Latias and Latios. But Mewtwo's speed was like a Magcargo's compared to the two speedy psychic dragons. He decided to let Mewtwo fly in the direction he wanted, wondering where he would be taking the battle next with open interest. Another reason he didn't want to engage Mewtwo now was because as he looked down, he could catch far off sights of human towns and a large city or two down below.

Rayquaza's only mild concern of fighting on land was that the region was heavily populated by Humans and Pokémon. While he wasn't particularly a Legend to take great interest in mortals, aside from the dragon Pokémon that inhabited his home, Sky Pillar, he still respected them as living beings and he didn't want to end lives just over a fight with Mewtwo. That and some of the more mortal-friendly Legendaries like Mew or Lugia might not take that too kindly. If Mewtwo took the battle to where Humans would be, it might be troublesome to hold back but once again he placed his trust in Lugia. He knew the great Diving Pokémon was moving along with Mewtwo and himself towards the new battle area, and might even _already _be ahead of them getting ready to evacuate it of local Pokémon or Humans and make sure the battle's collateral damage didn't hurt anyone.

As they moved, the night slowly started to turn into day. They had been fighting for a good deal of time now, and that coupled with the long distance they'd traveled made them slowly catch the early sunrise of Kanto.

Mewtwo kept moving at a steady pace, taking the light rest to calm down and think up his next course of action against Rayquaza now that the battlefield was going to be changed to one he hoped would be a lot more favorable to him. He used Calm Mind again, further increasing his power and calming himself down again. Rayquaza almost eating him while in Outrage and the immeasurable power of the Draco Meteor were two scary things that he needed to get over fast if he still had a hope of defeating the dragon. His pride would never admit Rayquaza was stronger. He could still feel Rayquaza's overwhelming godly presence close behind him.

'_There!'_ Mewtwo thought in excitement as the mountainous area he had in mind came into view. The massive expanse of mountains stretched out imposingly at his current altitude, so he adjusted his flight path so he ascended as he advanced, and as he moved up he saw the vastness and beauty of the mountains before him. Vegetation covered the lower parts and valleys between the massive towering mountains, and as the height increased the rocky steep walls of the massive landmarks dominated the view, culminating in foggy peaks.

Mewtwo flew in quickly, landing at the very peak of one of the mountains and looking over the breathtaking sight of the beautiful mountain range. It was a natural wonder and for a short moment he remembered one of Rayquaza's speeches. - _Humans have wronged you badly and as such your opinion on them and this world is a negative one, but there is far more to this world and all of existence than what you know about. Life is a wonderful thing and you shouldn't waste it. What you know of life so far is nothing more than a tiny raindrop next to the ocean- _That was what Rayquaza had said, and Mewtwo wondered if this was what Rayquaza was talking about, simple things such as a landscape that calmed him and filled him with an odd sense of joy.

He spread his senses to get a feel of the land, and noted something peculiar. The amount of wild Pokémon was extremely small. He tilted his head in confusion, as he'd expected such a natural landmark would be home to hundreds of thousands of Pokémon. Interestingly enough, what little Pokémon he sensed were all moving _away_ from the area. It was as if they knew of the impending battle and were told to go away or something. He'd have to ponder that later as his main quarry had arrived. Rayquaza pierced a cloud as he settled himself there, looking down at Mewtwo intently.

The Psychic growled. He hated that. Every time Rayquaza looked down at him from a higher position Mewtwo felt that the dragon wasn't just physically looking down at him, he felt like he was looking down on him as a living being. Those memories and thoughts of being nothing more than Mew's shadow resurfaced and filled him with a terrible resolve, a resolve to get revenge against life, against the dragon that was defying him… against Mew. Mewtwo panted slightly. However, there was no denying it, he was tired and wounded, and as he examined the dragon closer, he saw that he wasn't panting; his breath was steady and even, calm and collected and he looked physically relaxed. Was he not tired at all? Weren't any of the injuries weighing down on him at least a little bit?

No word was shared between the two combatants as they looked at each other, and they knew the fight was about to restart very soon. It was Mewtwo who took the initiative to begin it again. He extended both arms as several spots around him shimmered from the exertion of his powers, forming several dozen Shadow Balls. Rayquaza quickly flew in towards the Psychic, his vicious draconic teeth shining darkly as he prepared another Crunch attack, his massive claws following in the glow with Dragon Claw. He didn't seem even the least bit alarmed at the flurry of Shadow Balls hovering all around the Psychic clone.

Mewtwo thrust both arms forwards and the array of orbs of shadowy power were flung towards Rayquaza like a bullet rain. The attacks collided with the Dragon and triggered a series of dark explosions across the Dragon's body, inflicting minor damage as well as creating a coat of smoke that hid the sight of the serpentine Dragon, which was beneficial to him as he used a ExtremeSpeed attack to change the direction his attack was coming from.

To Mewtwo the smoke seemingly blurred and deformed unnaturally, and the next thing he was able to tell was that he was sensing Rayquaza coming at him from behind. Mewtwo had been ready, however. Knowing his reaction time was minimal and it wasn't enough just to turn around, he lifted an arm and released the single Shadow ball he had kept with him from his previous attack, a smaller and weaker one… and detonated it close to him just as he lifted a psychic shield and Rayquaza's claws got near.

The blast of the Shadow Ball smashed into Mewtwo's shield, flinging him away from Rayquaza's extremely fast close-range attack in a motion that was completely unpredictable. Rayquaza crashed into the mountain's summit, tearing a large gash out of it and causing large rocks to roll down the steep face of the landmark.

Mewtwo quickly flew down to put some distance between him and Rayquaza. Taking advantage of the unpredictable dodge and that Rayquaza had slowed himself down while crashing into the mountain, he was aiming to reach a deep dark canyon between the base of the two nearest mountains, including the one they had been fighting on briefly. Rayquaza recovered from crashing into the peak and quickly followed Mewtwo, gathering the power for a Hyper Beam as he did so. With a battle roar he released the golden energy beam downwards.

Mewtwo quickly turned around midflight and created an energy shield, but it was very different than those he usually created. This one was_ very_ large and shaped like a fine-tipped sharp arrow. If his shields couldn't stop Rayquaza's power bluntly on the spot, maybe they could just knock them off course?

Rayquaza's Hyper Beam hit the wedge-shaped shield and split in half down the middle. The two streaks of the Hyper Beam continued along their path and left two long scars across each of the mountains flanking the combatants, carving out the rock with terrifying ease, a living proof of their power. Mewtwo's eyes widened when the shield began to show signs of excess damage and fatigue, cracking slightly. He poured in as much power as he could, and it was barely enough as Rayquaza's Hyper Beam finally ended and the shield remained intact.

Mewtwo kept his extremely fast descent, now less than a mile of steep dive before reaching the canyon. His eyes glowed again as he generated two spheres of solid Psychic power, Psystrike, in each of his hands. Inside each sphere was a compressed core of volatile Aura. As he entered the canyon he flung each Psystriked Aura Sphere into the sides of it and continued his way down. Both of his earlier attacks penetrated the rocks with ease, creating two blasts across the canyon that caused the walls to begin to crumble.

Rayquaza's eyes narrowed, getting a fairly good idea of what Mewtwo's plan was. He planned to trap him inside the canyon. He knew very well he could end the fight if he sent a Draco Meteor into the canyon, there was no way Mewtwo would be able to escape his ultimate attack, but that would end the battle and after Mewtwo miraculously survived the first Draco Meteor and Outrage he decided to maybe prolong it a little bit more to see what came up next. Plus he was confident it wouldn't pose any significant threat to him so he continued his way down between the rocky walls as he followed the psychic. If Mewtwo's trap was indeed the one he thought he'd use, then maybe he could turn it against the clone.

Mewtwo grinned when he sensed Rayquaza was following him. It meant he had fallen for his trap. Mewtwo noted the bottom of the ravine was coming closer and closer and put his plan in action. His eyes glowed as he formed three very long spears of solidified psychic power, then his eyes glowed brighter as he thickened them and made them sharper, like overgrown swords as they had been infused with the power of another psychic move, Psycho Cut.

He reached the bottom of the canyon and stopped, hovering there calmly before turning around rather abruptly, flinging all three of the Psychic swords at near supersonic speeds upwards with all his might. Rayquaza had only been less than a hundred meters away from Mewtwo as he had been close to catching up with him and was flying at a very fast speed. His fast speed coupled with the sword's supersonic velocity added to the very small distance made it too hard for him to react in time even with his godly reflexes, and when he did react it was too late. However, only one of the swords had been aimed at him in the first place. Two of them passed besides him, not even coming near him and continuing their path up.

The sword aimed at him bounced on his hard and scaly snout once, followed the trail it had been aimed at and buried itself deeply into Rayquaza's right eye, causing a rush of blood and ocular fluids to leak out like a fountain from the Dragon's now useless and wounded eye. Rayquaza grunted in pain and immediately brought a claw to his eye, not to press it like most would do, but with the tip of a claw he quickly broke and pulled out the long Psychic sword. He immediately shut his eye tightly, but otherwise didn't react much to the pain of the injury and kept flying downwards. Despite losing an eye, he hadn't been stopped in the slightest.

Mewtwo growled lowly. _'So on top of it all he's got a really good pain tolerance? Bleh!' _He waited the last few seconds of Rayquaza's charge. The dragon prepared a Dragon Claw attack to hit Mewtwo with once he reached the bottom of the chasm, a long thick trail of blood adorning the right side of his face down to his neck.

Mewtwo quickly flew back in the nick of time as Rayquaza crashed violently on the bottom of the ravine, sinking his claws in the rocky ground and causing a dust cloud to cover him. The dust cover suddenly turned red as a Flamethrower erupted from it, causing Mewtwo to gasp in surprise and dodge by levitating up, but just barely.

High up on the surface, where the canyon's steep fall started, the two spears Mewtwo had fired earlier struck the exact points in the canyon wall he had hit with the Psystrike-Aura Sphere combo. These spears were different than the one to hit Rayquaza's eye, they were loaded with a large amount of compressed Aura, and a few seconds after colliding with the weakened canyon walls, they exploded massively, releasing all their power inside the canyon.

Mewtwo grinned when he saw the entire area quake ominously, announcing the impending disaster. _"See ya Rayquaza, enjoy your burial,"_ Mewtwo taunted as he gathered as much power as he could and teleported to the surface. As he appeared his eyes glowed as he sent a tearing psychic force into the faces of both the mountains that flanked the canyon, initiating a chain reaction that would cause a massive landslide. He knew he had to be fast if he hoped to successfully trap Rayquaza.

The canyon walls completely gave out and with a deafening quaking sound, they collapsed and dragged a large section of the mountain face along with them. Rayquaza growled lowly and looked up, seeing the incoming deadly rockslide with well worth the weight of a whole mountain behind it. He wasn't worried, it wasn't the first time this was done to him, he remembered that time Groudon had tried to bury him under a tectonic plate… His single eye burned with glee as he got an interesting idea, and the burning transformed into the crimson shade of his draconic power as his body glowed a pale shade of green.

A massive strenuous boom echoed over the mountain range as the canyon was completely sealed off in a landslide of thousands of tons of boulders and dirt, throwing up a huge dust cloud that rose high into the air, marking the location of the event. Mewtwo smiled, seeing his plan had worked just like he had hoped it would. Rayquaza was now buried under tons of dirt and rocks. _'He should suffocate soon if he wasn't miraculously crushed to death… I've won… My plan to use a different battlefield actually worked._' He thought as a sense of relief washed over him. Gazing at the now nonexistent canyon, he floated down and landed so he was beside where the canyon once was.

There was a small earthquake, causing Mewtwo to tip his head to the side._ 'Oh for the love of… can't he stay dead for once?' _Mewtwo thought in annoyance, getting a more ready stance should the dragon attack him.

Seconds passed, and nothing came out._ 'Huh? Must have been rocks rearranging themselves in Rayquaza's tomb…' _He mumbled to himself. Then there was another small quake._ 'It can't be him can it? I buried him several miles deep…'_

Another quake shook its way across the ground, this time it was a lot stronger and gave off the worrying sense that it had been closer to the surface than the last one. A few seconds later, the ground just in front of Mewtwo began to crack. The Psychic quickly flew backwards as the floor exploded outwards in a blaze of draconic power. Rayquaza emerged from the ground, roaring like a beast in the middle of that dreaded Outrage attack. Mewtwo gasped in fear, not looking forward to dealing with that again. However, narrowing his eyes he noticed that Rayquaza seemed much weaker than before. _'He just drilled through several miles of rocks and dirt… it must have tired him and weakened Outrage,' _Mewtwo noted as he watched Rayquaza emerge from underground. The draconic power swirling around Rayquaza began to die down, ending the attack to the psychic's surprise. He hadn't expected Outrage to last so briefly this time.

Mewtwo immediately saw the perfect chance to attack the large Dragon while he was immobilized. His eyes glowed as he used Psycho Cut, creating a large psychic blade that was around two times bigger than his own body. He charged as much power as he could into the attack and dashed at the weakened and oddly immobile Rayquaza with a mighty battle cry.

As he flew towards the Sky God he hurled the psychic blade with all his mental strength at the dragon's upper neck. The blade arched in the air and soared with impressive power and speed, splitting the wind like the deadly projectile it was, and to Mewtwo's total surprise, the blade hit Rayquaza with a piercing sound as it _sliced its way through the dragon's entire neck_, the sound of flesh being cut by force echoing sickly across the area as the blade came out from the back of his neck with a large spray of blood. The dragon god let out a gurgling shriek, claws reaching to grasp his neck.

Mewtwo didn't waste a single second now that he had Rayquaza in a vulnerable position. He flew upwards, psychically grabbing both ends of the blade piercing through the sky god's neck. Rayquaza's jagged and gurgled breaths kept echoing sickly as he clasped his claws around his neck in desperation from the lethal injury he had received.

Mewtwo, with every single ounce of psychic power every brain cell in his being could produce and with every bit of his will and his hate for Rayquaza, clasped the blade as firmly as he could and in one powerful motion pulled it upwards, screaming as he did so. At first the blade remained stuck in the dragon's neck unmoving, then a larger drench of blood gushed out as the blade began to cut its way upwards, the sick twisted sound of flesh being torn apart turning prominent as Rayquaza's neck was bisected vertically, all the tissue ripping and his scales tearing as he was decapitated. A loud snap was heard as his neck broke, the blade dragging his head and part of his neck upwards as it was separated from his body with a loud squishy sound and a river of blood spilled out. With no more resistance from the body, the head was severed in half as Mewtwo's Psycho Cut came out from the top of its head.

Mewtwo collapsed from the effort, panting heavily and landing harshly on the floor. He looked up to the welcoming sight of each half of Rayquaza's head falling to the ground in a puddle of blood and the dragon's body collapsing dead, blood still dripping like a fountain from his headless neck as an odd spasm or two shook his form. He smirked. _"I've won! I've won! Not so godly now, are you?"_ He taunted, feeling relief wash over him as he finally defeated the dragon after such a long, difficult and drawn out battle. _"Victory is mine! I'VE WON!" _He bellowed to the heavens.

However, the Psychic couldn't shake off the sensation that something was off, but he didn't care. He had finally killed Rayquaza and that was all that mattered. He stood up and gazed at the Dragon's lifeless blood-drenched body and the severed halves of his head, grinning sadistically after his long-awaited victory, a victory that was gratifying for defeating such a deity, a victory that was filled with self-realization and power for his pride and his ego, and also a victory that was very short-lived.

The dead body of 'Rayquaza' shimmered slightly and began to emit green sparkles, causing Mewtwo to look at it in confusion as it began to dissolve into a flurry of green lights and pretty sparkles. Mewtwo blinked in puzzlement. _"I didn't know that when gods die they dissolved into light…"_ He commented mentally. _"That's a new one."_

"Well, we don't do that in fact," Rayquaza answered casually, causing Mewtwo's blood to freeze as the ground behind him exploded, and a very much alive Rayquaza emerged from the stony floor. He lunged forward, jaws shining darkly with a Crunch attack. Mewtwo barely reacted in time, levitating forward and dodging the deadly snap of the jaws, but he was unable to dodge the next attack as the ground in front of him was blasted upwards and Rayquaza's tail, hardened to steel with the Iron Tail attack, appeared and swung at him.

Mewtwo raised a shield as fast as he could, but it was too weak with such a small power feed in such a short time. Rayquaza's tail smashed through it easily and hit Mewtwo with a terribly hard blow, sending him crashing into a boulder at the base of the mountain. He collapsed to the ground, gasping as blood trickled from his mouth. He clutched his midsection, feeling a searing pain shoot through him as he did so. He screamed, not used to feeling such pain. He struggled to stand up, fighting against the pain and exhaustion as he saw Rayquaza approach him at a slow and lazy pace. To Mewtwo's shock he still didn't even look tired, not even winded, and he didn't even seem to mind the pain of the lost eye much or even all the cracks and smaller injuries that lined his long serpentine body.

Mewtwo growled as he struggled to stand up, panting heavily from the exhaustion that was tearing through him. _"What was that? How can you be alive? I killed you, I KILLED YOU!"_ Mewtwo roared angrily.

Rayquaza chuckled. "You didn't kill me. You never injured me. I 'survived' with a very handy move called Substitute. The thing you just killed wasn't me. I created a Substitute and charged it with Outrage, then sent it at you to lure you into a trap."

"_That's not fair; nothing's fair with you… you stuck up god_!" Mewtwo spat angrily, his hatred for the gods rising.

The Dragon grinned. Mewtwo had tried to kill him with a mind crush and by trying to crush his body, it was time he tried one his own assassination methods, for Rayquaza had some very creative ones as well. Rayquaza wondered idly if Mewtwo would somehow be able to escape one of his most lethal and efficient ways to kill, but decided to push the thought back, even if he had secretly hoped Mewtwo would live, the clone had brought this death upon himself. Too bad killing him would end the fun battle too.

Rayquaza's body began to release a small power wave as he took command of the air, becoming one with the vital element he created so long ago. Once he had completely bonded his will to the air, he made his move. With a simple thought, all the air from Mewtwo's lungs was forcibly pulled out of his body. Mewtwo's eyes widened as he felt the air get sucked from him, causing the psychic to double over and began to cough harshly. Mewtwo tried to breath, but it was like the air was refusing to enter him.

Mewtwo felt like his lungs and chest were on fire, demanding a precious breath of air. His heart rate increased dramatically. His vision began to cloud and look foggy as he felt the strength leave his body. He knew that if he didn't do something soon he was going to asphyxiate to death. He knew Rayquaza had somehow taken his ability to breath. He looked at Rayquaza, and noted the dragon was glowing slightly in a soft and barely visible white light, looking intently at him. _'H-h-h-he's c-concentrating… I n-n-need to b-break hi-his fo-focus!' _The psychic thought desperately. His eyes glowed weakly as he began a desperate counterattack, knowing that if this failed there was nothing left to save him.

A small bit of dirt fell on Rayquaza's head, followed by a few pebbles. Rayquaza sighed. "Not again," he mumbled in annoyance. That meant that something was above him, and true to his thought a few seconds later a massive boulder at least twice his size fell on him, smashing him into the ground and breaking his focus.

Mewtwo gasped and inhaled deeply. Never before had he been so relieved to feel fresh air in his lungs. But he knew that Rayquaza would be recovering soon, and that if he tried this again he wouldn't be so lucky. His eyes glowed as he teleported as far away as he could. His tired mind was unable to muster a long range teleport, but it had took him a mile or two away from the Dragon. He flew up towards the steep face of a medium-sized mountain, not the largest, but certainly not the smallest, either. He took a deep breath, focused, and used Calm Mind yet again, concentrating all his power into the mountain. If Rayquaza wasn't put down by getting hit with a boulder, then maybe this would do.

The boulder that had smashed into Rayquaza exploded violently as the Sky god blasted it apart with a Hyper Beam. He looked around and noticed Mewtwo a few miles up, facing a mountain with a powerful psychic glow surrounding him. Rayquaza narrowed his eyes. "What's he doing now?" he wondered.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed at full power as he released a massive onslaught of psychic energy into the mountain. Several rocky cracks began to echo around the mountain range as the massive structure began to break in half. With a mighty scream, Mewtwo lifted the entire_ top_ _half of the mountain _a mile into the air_. _He turned to glare at Rayquaza, eyes filled with loathing.

His mind and body were quivering from overexertion. His mind felt on the verge of splitting apart from lifting something so heavy. He was lifting an entire landmark, a massive structure of stone from the earth, a _mountain_. Well, the top half of it, but even so that half a mountain was still a good seven thousand feet tall. _"Burying you in the abyss didn't quite work, but how will you take a blow with the entire power of a mountain behind it?"_

"Half," Rayquaza corrected, a sly grin adorning his face.

Mewtwo's eye twitched. _"What?"_

"You only lifted half of the mountain," the Dragon pointed out.

"_Whatever!"_ Mewtwo roared back. _"It's still an impressive feat! You won't be able to take this hit, you dammed god!"_

Rayquaza shrugged uninterestedly. "I've seen other psychics like Lugia or Mew lift a lot more than that half-mountain without even looking tired or like they're having trouble, while you look like you're about to collapse. And in fact, I've been hit with mountains a lot bigger than that one courtesy of Groudon, so it doesn't really impress me," he said, not showing any sign of surprise. Rayquaza opened his jaws as a single super-compressed yellow sphere appeared, and it began to grow in size as he charged up a Hyper Beam.

Mewtwo growled in anger, not recognizing who Groudon or Lugia were, but he knew one name there, Mew. _"Shut up!"_ He roared, flinging the mountain at Rayquaza.

The sphere in Rayquaza's jaws grew in size dramatically, until it barely fit in his mouth. He reared back and roared, thrusting his head forward and firing a full-power Hyper Beam that widened upon release until it was at least two times as large as Rayquaza himself. He aimed the beam at the underside of the mountain and then began to move his head up, changing the Beam's angle in midair so it began to cut cleanly through the mountain as it flew towards him. With an upwards pull of his upper body, the mountain was split in half completely, the natural gravity and the powerful force the beam generated separating both halves as they fell.

The remains of the half-mountain crashed with the strenuous roar of millions of tons of rock smashing into the ground, sending a tremor quaking across the area and throwing up a large dust cloud. Rayquaza hovered between the mountains, looking perfectly calm after splitting Mewtwo's attack in half._ "I hate you!" _Mewtwo roared, causing Rayquaza to laugh.

Mewtwo created a psychic sphere inside one of the split halves of the mountain peak he had hurled at the dragon and with a powerful thought detonated a psychic chain reaction within the mountain's remains, reducing it to rubble in a matter of seconds…spear-shaped rubble. Rayquaza narrowed his eyes at the impending attack and looked behind him, seeing the still intact other half of the peak towering over him. Mewtwo was trying to trap him between a rock and a hard place. Well, rocks and rocks, but that's splitting hairs.

Mewtwo made a thrusting motion with his arm, sending the massive barrage of spears towards Rayquaza at amazing speeds. The dragon reacted quickly, spinning once without moving out of position. His spin agitated the air violently, forming a tornado that quickly developed into a death storm of wind blades which Rayquaza sent forwards to stop the psychic's attack.

The storm of wind blades reduced Mewtwo's rock spears to dust within seconds. As that happened, Rayquaza turned to look at Mewtwo firmly, and his form blurred. Mewtwo's eyes widened. _'Not that speed move again!'_ Mewtwo thought as he quickly teleported to the flattened-out top of the mountain he had cut in half. And just in time, less than a second after he flashed away Rayquaza's claws slashed through where he had been.

Rayquaza felt Mewtwo's reappearance through the air and quickly flew down, charging a Dragon Pulse as he did so and firing the large green sphere of energy at the Psychic. Mewtwo saw the incoming attack and levitated backwards, dodging it successfully. However, Rayquaza used that distraction to close in and snap at Mewtwo with his jaws, adorned with the dark of a Crunch.

Mewtwo dodged the attack with another quick levitation, and not wanting to be left on the defensive, he began to return attacks at Rayquaza. His eyes glowed as he smashed a powerful Psywave into the Dragon's chest, cracking the weakened scaled plating there, but not to be fazed, the Dragon lunged forward with a Dragon Claw, slashing at Mewtwo with his claws.

The Psychic ducked and moved sideways to be out of any possible counterattack's range. He charged a large Shadow Ball in his hands, and noted his dodge had taken him to Rayquaza's right, where he still had his eye shut tight, the blood marks dried on his armor and slightly dusty from being in contact with the underground dirt earlier.

Mewtwo flung the Shadow Ball, aiming directly at Rayquaza's injured eye, and managed to hit it, causing Rayquaza to recoil and screech out a little, but he still held his ground and wasn't showing any sign of backing off. He spun and used the inertia to slash at Mewtwo with his tail, which shined into an Iron Tail attack.

Mewtwo quickly flew up, evading the slash of Rayquaza's tail and swiftly generated several dozen Aura Spheres which he showered Rayquaza with before the dragon could effectively recover, setting off a series of explosions that shook what was left of the mountain.

Mewtwo growled. He knew he had to inflict some serious damage to Rayquaza, and fast. He was tired, exhaustion was catching up to him fast, and to his horror Rayquaza wasn't even winded yet. He looked closely at all the cracks his armor had; even with all the punishment they'd taken it was clear they could take more, a lot more. That coupled with his own exhaustion meant that if he didn't inflict serious damage soon he would be unable to keep up with Rayquaza. He then remembered that spear he had injured him with back at the ozone layer, it had hit in those black lines that separated Rayquaza's plating. He also remembered how he had killed the Substitute of Rayquaza. He grinned as the idea finished forming in his mind. His eyes glowed as he prepared another Psycho Cut, enlarging it until it was at least twice his body size so it could do Rayquaza significant damage.

Mewtwo quickly flew forward, readying the massive psychic sword. The smoke covering Rayquaza from the numerous explosions was blasted outwards as Rayquaza pushed it away with a gust of wind. Rayquaza noticed the Psycho Cut and chuckled. "That won't work on me, the Substitute's scales were softened so you'd fall into the trap," he said simply, his claws shining as he prepared to receive Mewtwo's bold attack.

Mewtwo flew in, slashing at Rayquaza's neck with the psychic sword. However, Rayquaza let Mewtwo get that close on purpose, Mewtwo's sword hit the scales with an impressive amount of power, but aside from releasing sparks from the collision Rayquaza was completely unharmed; the scales were damaged, but still held strong. The dragon used Mewtwo's pause to stage a quick counterattack, rearing back and slashing at him with his claws.

Mewtwo gasped in surprise and moved back, barely evading the titanic claws. He span around from a second slash coming from Rayquaza's left arm, evading the clawed assault once again. As he did so he noticed a small injury on Rayquaza that caught his attention above all the other injuries that lined Rayquaza's body. It was a deep stab wound in the base of his left arm, in the black lines running from his body that weren't protected by the green armor. _'I stabbed there with a spear. If I recall correctly it was the first bit of blood Rayquaza dropped in this battle…' _He thought, and looked at his long and still functioning psychic blade. _'I need to attack there! That's a weak point in Rayquaza's armor!' _

Rayquaza charged forward again, slashing at Mewtwo with more of his continuous Dragon claw attacks, which the Psychic did his best to dodge or deflect. He was just waiting for the perfect chance to unleash his own devastating attack, which soon came to the psychic's delight. Rayquaza made a wide slash with his left claw, narrowly missing Mewtwo as he moved sideways to avoid the hit. But as he did so, the psychic created a small Shadow Ball and smashed it into Rayquaza's face, creating a small blast that successfully covered his next movement by obstructing Rayquaza's line of sight and temporarily disorientating his senses.

Mewtwo made an upwards slash with his Psycho Cut, hitting the underside of Rayquaza's arm and pushing it up as he levitated to the side with a spin, effectively side-shifting his position to the space between Rayquaza's arms. With a psychically-guided precise aim, he stabbed Rayquaza's left arm at the very base, where there was no armor as that would hinder the arm's movements. The Dragon let out a small grunt of pain as blood flowed freely from the underside of his arm, but before he could counterattack, Mewtwo shoved the blade deeper, causing it to come out from the back of Rayquaza's shoulder with a sickening flesh-ripping sound.

Rayquaza mildly grimaced, but instead of reflecting on the pain he prepared his right arm for a Shadow Claw attack. Mewtwo's eyes widened as he saw Rayquaza prepare another slash. He quickly noted the way his Psycho Cut was stabbed through Rayquaza's shoulder and quickly shifted to the right side with an upwards movement, causing the Shadow Claw attack to miss as it passed under him. With the attack dodged, he flew to Rayquaza's right side, pulling on the blade driven through the base of his left arm with all of his psychic powers. A loud sickening snap echoed as Rayquaza's arm was dislocated and broken, and with an overexerting amount of psychic power and a scream of rage, Mewtwo pulled the blade out of Rayquaza's body while he exerted pressure on the opposite side.

The effect was immediate. A horrible ripping sound of flesh echoed as blood erupted from Rayquaza's left arm. The flesh was torn and the joint was completely ripped off, and with a final fleshy snap and a copious gush of blood, the arm was severed. The Dragon let out a small shriek; he had certainly not expected that. The severed arm crashed on the ground below him.

Rayquaza growled lowly as he did his best to ignore the pain. Not knowing if Mewtwo was planning on attacking or not, the dragon took counter actions immediately. He flew back and quickly fired a potent Dragon Pulse at the psychic. Mewtwo actually gasped in surprise, he hadn't thought Rayquaza would get over the loss of an arm so quickly.

Mewtwo brought a psychic shield up, barely in the nick of time. The Dragon Pulse exploded against his shield, shattering it and blasting him back. Thankfully the shield had been just enough to prevent the Dragon Pulse from causing a serious injury. Mewtwo crashed into a rock about half a mile away.

Mewtwo collapsed to the rocky floor, grunting from the pain of the crash and the added damage to the burns he already had. He struggled to stand weakly. Rayquaza watched with satisfaction as Mewtwo was blasted away. He grunted in pain and looked at the gaping wound in his side and the continuous fountain of blood gushing from the artery that had been severed.

Rayquaza growled as he knew that such a continuous blood loss might carry some problems if the battle lasted longer, not only from the blood loss but also from the weak point his armor now had. He knew he had to seal that wound. He took a deep breath, angled his neck as much as he could, aiming at where his arm used to be, and fired a potent Flamethrower.

The flames washed over the injury, harshly searing the muscle and exposed flesh and causing the smell of burned flesh to fill the air. Rayquaza grunted from the pain, but ignored it with rather scary ease. He stopped the Flamethrower and watched the cauterized wound fixedly for a bit and nodded once. That would stop the blood loss and ease the pain in the long run.

He looked forward; watching in the distance as Mewtwo slowly brought himself to his feet and shifted his gaze at his severed arm, lying motionless on the stony floor. He grinned, getting a wicked idea. His tail edged closer and coiled over his severed arm. "You want my arm? All yours," Rayquaza said. He held his tail in front of his face, arching his body and taking aim.

That was when Mewtwo looked at the dragon once again. He noted the burned flesh where his arm had been. _'He cauterized his wound? That's just sick… how did he stand that pain?'_ Mewtwo wondered in shock. Then he noted that Rayquaza was arching himself and holding his tail in front of his face, his severed arm in a coil formed by the end of his body. He blinked in surprise. _'What the hell is he doing?'_

Rayquaza activated ExtremeSpeed, and instead of flying, he used the speed boost and spun at near supersonic speeds, _hurling his arm_ at Mewtwo with deadly precise aim, claws first.

Mewtwo looked in sheer incredulity at what Rayquaza had done. He had casually cauterized a lost arm wound and now he was hurling the arm at him?

Mewtwo thrust one arm forward in a desperate reflex and sent a massive psychic wave out. He had no time to teleport away or move or dodge. The arm ripped through the Psywave easily, but it was thrown slightly off center from the collision with Mewtwo's powers.

The arm crashed into the boulder behind and smashed right through it, shattering it into dust. It took Mewtwo a second to realize he had been hit by the flying arm, and he screamed as he felt the searing pain shoot from his side and arm. He looked down and saw a massive gash in the side of his hip, exposing the tender bright red flesh openly, and his left arm had taken a huge gash in the shoulder. The joint was dislocated and even broken. It was a miracle of some small tendons and muscles that his arm was still in place.

Rayquaza chuckled as he watched Mewtwo drop to his knees, screaming in pain. "An arm for an arm I guess, though I kind of missed. Oh well," he commented. He began to fly towards Mewtwo, his gaze calm and collected.

Mewtwo gazed up and glared at Rayquaza, and got even angrier when he noted the dragon was still looking fine and not even the least bit tired, while he himself was about to drop from exhaustion at any second. Even worse, Rayquaza wasn't even paying attention to his extensive injuries; his lost horn and arm, his gouged-out eye and all the injuries that lined his armor while Mewtwo knew he was literally paralyzed from the pain, his mind unable to think straight from so much agony clouding it. The Psychic saw that Rayquaza was nearing and knew he had to stand up quickly and get ready. His eyes glowed as his arm was surrounded in a blue glow, then it solidified into a solid cast of psychic powers to protect it and keep it in place. Mewtwo was horrified at how hard it was to make the construct, he was too injured to concentrate properly.

He levitated and flew backwards, and then glided down the steep face of the mountain. Rayquaza tilted his head at Mewtwo's retreat, and with a savage grin, flew after him.

Mewtwo quickly hid behind a series of rock formations that lined the edge of one of the cliffs of the mountain, panting and closing his eyes to catch his breath for a second. He knew that he desperately needed a surefire way to try and beat Rayquaza, but the dragon shrugged off everything he had thrown at him so far. If this kept up it was only a matter of time before he collapsed from exhaustion and his injuries, while Rayquaza stayed okay. Rayquaza laughed when he sensed through his wind control that Mewtwo was hiding behind a series of rocks. _'Does he really think some rocks can save him?' _he thought. The wind around him began to ripple violently as he opened his mouth and a sphere of wind formed in it. The sphere kept gathering power and compressed it tighter and tighter. When his attack was ready, he reared back and spat a super compressed sphere of wind at the Psychic.

Mewtwo's eyes widened slightly when he felt something was coming. He turned around, and then jumped backwards from surprise and fright when a large hole was blasted through the rocks just beside him, a hole easily as tall as Mewtwo himself. Rayquaza's wind sphere had completely drilled through the rocks. Mewtwo looked through the hole it had left behind, seeing the perfect circle shape carved out of the mountain, and then noticed it continued through several other rocks until he could see Rayquaza on the other side of the series of carved-out holes, and to his terror Rayquaza was charging up another wind sphere.

Mewtwo quickly flew away, barely evading another sphere that effortlessly drilled through the rocks. Mewtwo quickly flew to the side of another mountain, flying up towards the peak as fast as he could. His senses flared from impending danger and he dodged to the right, evading another of Rayquaza's deadly wind spheres which crashed into the mountain, triggering a colossal landslide.

Mewtwo kept flying up as fast as possible, his eyes glowing as he created many psychic pressure points along his way up the steep slopes of the mountain, and with powerful psychic pulls he flung large boulders towards the serpentine dragon.

Rayquaza took a deep breath and fired a series of smaller air bullets in rapid succession, each clashing against one rock and blasting it to pieces with relatively little effort. As he flew up, he began to catch up to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo glanced down worriedly, seeing the incoming Rayquaza. He was in no condition to fight him head-on and he knew it. He heard Rayquaza take a deep breath and fire another one of those deadly pressurized blasts of wind. Mewtwo soared to the side quickly, causing the attack to smash into the mountainside and trigger another landslide as it drilled several dozen meters into the landmark, leaving a perfectly circular hole in its wake.

Mewtwo gazed up and noticed that in their upwards flight they were nearing the summit of the mountain, which he noted was one of the tallest in the region, with a glistening white sheet of snow covering the peak. Cool gusts of air grazed the psychic's injured skin.

Mewtwo looked around desperately for something to use against Rayquaza. He knew his attacks weren't very effective against the dragon, and with all the injuries weighing down on him he knew he couldn't muster them at full power. Rocks? He'd used them a lot before and Rayquaza didn't even flinch. He looked up, and noticed the snow covering the summit_. 'Should I use snow? It's soft and watery, I doubt it'll even makes Rayquaza flinch, but, well, it's well worth a try,'_ he thought to himself.

Mewtwo accelerated quickly and turned his back to Rayquaza, his eyes glowing brightly as his tired and wounded psyche exerted its power over the snow coating the mountain summit, levitating tons upon tons of snow upwards.

Rayquaza paused as he noticed something he realized he'd missed for the entirety of the battle, an odd feature on Mewtwo's back. There seemed to be some kind of tube extending from the upper part of his back, directly over his spinal cord, to the base of the back of his head.

Rayquaza tilted his head slightly. That was an odd feature, yet he could already guess its use. _'Even at his young age, being so vastly inexperienced, Mewtwo has impressive psychic abilities that would usually only be seen on Legendary Pokémon. The location of that tube would seem to indicate it's an auxiliary spinal cord to double the supply of blood flow and nutrients the brain receives, as well as the amount of nerves present. That helps fuel Mewtwo's powerful psychic abilities. How could I miss that over this long battle?'_ he thought as he analyzed Mewtwo, paying more attention to the tube on the psychic's back than on the massive load of snow that was being lifted and positioned to be hurled at him. _'Now…'_ Rayquaza grinned sadistically. _'If it's that important… what happens if I_ cut _it?'_

Suddenly, a very cold breeze blew by, causing the titanic dragon to shiver slightly. He looked up and noticed the massive sphere of snow that was above him. He looked at Mewtwo and locked eyes with him (Well, just one eye for Rayquaza) firmly, both of them glaring at each other. Then the massive snowball fell from the sky, smashing into Rayquaza and actually dwarfing him due to the sheer amount of snow.

Mewtwo then pulled the snow back, smashing it hard into the mountainside and shaking it down to its very rocky foundations from the sheer force of the collision, the steep face of the stony landmark giving away, triggering a massive avalanche mixed with tons of rocks and gravel with Rayquaza trapped in it. The icy temperatures of the snow made Rayquaza's counter action more difficult than usual.

As he fell, trapped and taking damage from the avalanche, he took aim, using the wind and what small glimpses of the outside world he could get to get an accurate target. He powered his flight as much as he could and used Twister. The wind around him made a massive tornado, spinning violently and creating a turbulent opposition to the avalanche. Rayquaza grunted from the effort it took to keep the wind strong enough to resist the avalanche, the cold making his actions more difficult to execute.

At this rate his Twister would be broken in a few seconds. Thankfully a few seconds was more than enough time for him. He quickly gazed up at the mountain summit where Mewtwo was, took aim with his only remaining eye while aiding himself with wind sensing, took a small breath, and fired a single pebble-sized hyper pressurized air bullet with deadly accurate aim.

The avalanche overtook Rayquaza's Twister and smashed into him. However, he didn't really care much, to him it was nothing more than a minimal hit he could easily stand up to. He knew his devastating blow had been delivered; all he had to do now was shrug off the avalanche and get back to the battle, if there was any left.

Rayquaza's bullet flew at supersonic speeds, silently grazing the air lethally as it flew towards its target unnoticed, so small and transparent it was invisible and impossible to detect or even hope to react to in time, especially at the massive speed it was traveling. It hit the Psychic-type in less than a second, and Mewtwo never stood a chance.

The sound of flesh ripping echoed over the mountain range as well as Mewtwo's deafening screams of pain as the air bullet pierced his secondary spinal cord, ripping the tube on his back in half and even disintegrating part of it violently. A massive spurt of blood exploded from his back as the rich blood flow was ripped out. Mewtwo's levitation and all psychic activity halted immediately as his mind was numbed with nothing but the greatest pain he had ever felt in his life, even over all of the pain he had taken across this battle put together.

Mewtwo's paralyzed body fell harshly to the summit, landing with a thud, trembling and screaming as he clutched his injured neck tube. The pain of having the secondary spine completely ripped apart was horrible, the rich amount of nerves only worsening it. The body structure designed to greatly fuel Mewtwo's psychic powers was now fueling his mind with nothing but the most terrible pain.

After several minutes Rayquaza calmly flew to the summit, having gotten out of the avalanche easily. When he arrived he found Mewtwo lying on some rocks, a large puddle of blood behind him, trembling from the pain. The dragon chuckled. "I see my accuracy is as sharp as always," he commented amusedly as he gazed down at the broken Mewtwo. "Seems I've won."

Mewtwo struggled to stand even through the overwhelming pain. He refused to go down like this, he refused to admit defeat as that was a too large a blow to his pride. He was the world's strongest Pokémon, so he couldn't be defeated, not like this. With all the willpower and pride he could muster he struggled to reactivate his levitation. Mewtwo looked weakly at Rayquaza, his gaze filled with anger towards the dragon. Mewtwo's greatest shock was that Rayquaza still didn't even look tired or bothered by his injuries. His gaze held the same intensity and power from when they first met, while he was too exhausted to levitate. _'… I've lost this battle…'_ Mewtwo admitted to himself at last. _'Maybe I can still escape… he'll surely kill me if I stay… I need to escape and rethink my abilities, think up a viable way to kill Rayquaza…' _The psychic thought. _"Y-you…"_ he growled out mentally, his voice now weak.

Rayquaza smiled. "Had enough, 'World's strongest Pokémon?'" He taunted.

Mewtwo glared at Rayquaza in anger. _"I… hate you… I'll kill you, Rayquaza…"_

Rayquaza gazed down at Mewtwo pityingly. "I really doubt that. I figured by now you'd learn you'll never beat me, not now, not in a million years."

Mewtwo, his hate for Rayquaza at its peak, roared mentally. Rushing the last of the power he had, he generated a small spear of psychic energies and hurled it towards Rayquaza's face. As he did so, he quickly turned around and flew away as fast as possible._ 'I need to get away… but I'll be back… I swear!' _He declared, trying to soothe his severely injured pride and thinking of his running away as a tactical retreat more than the utter defeat that it really was.

Rayquaza quickly brought his tail up, using it as a shield. The spear shattered into sparkles the second it came to contact with Rayquaza's armor. He looked where Mewtwo had been and noticed he wasn't there.

Rayquaza closed his eyes solemnly. "Even after all this, his twisted ideals stand strong, a pity, there truly is no hope for him… Time to kill him, the fun is over," he said sadly. He opened his jaws as a sphere of volatile energy gathered in his maw as he prepared his favorite move, Hyper Beam. "Die now."

Mewtwo flew as fast as he could, using every bit of power left in his psyche. He sensed a spike of power and recognized it immediately as Rayquaza's Hyper Beam. _'Oh no! That thing's very accurate…'_ He thought, shifting his flying path so he started rounding a mountain, hoping to use it as a massive shield as well as to throw Rayquaza's aim off.

Rayquaza's power slipped into the wind, carrying it across as he got a feel of his surroundings. Within seconds he had Mewtwo's exact position behind the mountain he was flying around, and with a thrust of his upper body and a godly roar he unleashed a massive Hyper Beam.

The Beam soared and smashed into the mountain with immeasurable force while releasing a crashing boom that echoed over the mountains violently, shaking the rocky structure and _piercing it_ cleanly. On the other side, Mewtwo looked in shock as the side of the mountain he was on began to heat up and tremble. Suddenly the rocks began to crack and he knew what was coming as a bright blinding glow emanated from the cracks. He gasped, closed his eyes and made a final effort to save himself…

Rayquaza looked on as smoke emerged from the other end of the mountain, and then a rumbling sound was heard as a huge inferno rose to the sky, towering imposingly over the summit. A dead silence followed, nothing but an impressive cloud of eerie dust and smoke rising from the torn up and pierced mountain remaining. Rayquaza smiled sadly. The deed was done. As he had expected all along, he'd won. He casually flew towards the area he had blown up with his Hyper Beam at a calm and sedate pace, wanting to confirm Mewtwo had been killed and the battle was truly over. It was never good to assume and leave things unfinished.

He loomed over the summit of the devastated mountain, looking down at the damage his final Hyper Beam had done. Nearly a third of the mountainside had collapsed, resulting in a landslide that left a large sheet of rocks stretching outwards from the base of the mountain. A massive ravine had been carved out across the valley, the clear path of his Hyper Beam, which ended in another smaller mountain, which had a huge gash ripped into its side. Looking down he flew to where he had aimed the Hyper Beam to hit the psychic. His body glowed white for a second, causing the wind to pick up violently and blow the smoke and dust clouds away in an instant.

Rayquaza inspected the area intently for a minute or two, picking up no signs of life. He nodded. "Mewtwo has di-" He began to declare, but then sensed a particular movement through his delicate bond with the air. It was the distinct feeling of someone breathing. "Ah…he survived," Rayquaza commented, chuckling. "Let's see." He flew along the border of the mountain for a minute until he came across a small cliff, a collapsed side of the mountain that created a platform nearing the summit. On it was a barely alive and critically injured Mewtwo.

"Still alive I see," Rayquaza commented, hovering over the end of the rocky platform that had been formed naturally from the collapse, gazing at the broken psychic with a somber look in his eyes. Mewtwo's body was covered in pulsing bloodied burns; the rocks he was lying on were covered in a large puddle of blood. The Psychic's left arm was completely missing as well. Apparently the severely weakened appendage was blown off by that final Hyper Beam. Many deep gashes adorned the defeated psychic, and the tube in the back of his head was torn apart. The once proud psychic was now a dying bloodied mess.

Rayquaza examined the clone's injuries for a bit and then went over his own. He had also lost an arm, now a burned patch of flesh in his side, as well as having one of his eyes pierced and one of his horns blown off. And after that his scaled armor was lined with numerous cracks, fissures, and bloodied patches. But even so the Dragon still didn't look even remotely pained or tired, as if he wasn't troubled by the extensive injuries he sported.

But it was clear that the battle was over… Mewtwo had lost and Rayquaza had won. The dragon triumphed over the psychic. Undoubtedly, the victor was Rayquaza.

"_H-how d-d-did you beat me?"_ Mewtwo asked weakly. He knew quite well he was too tired to move or do anything and Rayquaza was still not even looking tired. He knew he had lost at last, he knew defeat had come, and there was nothing left to do but accept it.

"Does the answer to that even matter? I've won," Rayquaza said simply, gazing down at him. "Did you really think you could stand up to a god like me and come out unscathed? Did you really think you could announce an intention to destroy the world and believe it'd go unnoticed?" Rayquaza shook his head sadly.

Mewtwo growled, or tried to. It came out more like a whimper. _"I wanted a new world…"_ He rasped out mentally, struggling to keep the talk up.

"There was never a need for you to make a new world, all you had to do was get to know the current one better and that would have been enough… but now you won't be getting that chance," Rayquaza countered calmly. "I offered you a chance to escape all of this but you turned it down. Now you've faced the consequences of your decisions."

"_I should have won… I should have killed you!"_ Mewtwo managed to scream mentally, only to wince in pain after doing so. _"At least I took away an arm, horn and eye from you! Now you'll always wear a permanent scar of what facing me did to you." _Mewtwo said spitefully.

Rayquaza chuckled loudly at the claim, causing the psychic to weakly look at him. "Meh, I don't really care about the injuries, I'm a _deity_. Give it a few years and I'll grow back my lost limbs like most other gods and demigods can do. And if I don't want to wait that long to get restored naturally, I could just go and ask Ho-Oh to regenerate them for me instantly, she's the best Legendary when it comes to healing. I wouldn't even need to ask her, seeing me like this she'd immediately offer without me needing to ask the favor." Rayquaza nodded to himself once, then narrowed his remaining eye at Mewtwo. "I never really cared about being injured."

Mewtwo wanted to rip something to shreds at hearing that. He had to suffer injuries greatly and Rayquaza could just get healed instantly whenever he felt like it? He glared angrily at the dragon, but his gaze wasn't as strong as he'd like, especially not sprawled on the floor in a puddle of his own blood_. "You're not fair! You stuck-up god!" _Mewtwo snarled telepathically.

Rayquaza sighed. "It's not about being fair or not. You should have known what you were getting into when you challenged me. Do you really think I can even die in the first place? Do you even understand how death works? I am a higher god. My soul is linked to the essence of the world, I am the sky. Even if I was somehow killed my spirit would still continue to live on, my very essence would still be firmly rooted in the world, and it wouldn't be long before I came back, be it in a few years or decades by nature's own needs or by fellow legends that can perform the sacred act of resurrection, like Ho-Oh or Mew. Either way, it's the nature of us gods," Rayquaza lectured calmly, his gaze nostalgic and wise. "When you've seen existence itself grow after millions of years of life you gain a natural understanding of what life truly means and stands for to a degree thousands of generations of mortals will never understand, and death itself becomes a trivial thing. You become one with reality. That's what separates gods from mortals. And you, Mewtwo, don't have any of that."

Mewtwo remained silent throughout Rayquaza's speech, processing in his wounded and tired mind what the dragon had said. "…" He had been left speechless. Now he found himself questioning all his beliefs and ideals. He had been proven wrong about being the world's strongest Pokémon, his greatest and firmest belief… did that mean everything about him was wrong? Just how mistaken was he in reality?

"You are no god Mewtwo, you aren't even a Legendary Pokémon. At most you're a mortal Pokémon made out of human's whims, Mew's genes don't change that in the eyes of Arceus for it's the soul that counts to him, not your body and its powers or genes," Rayquaza continued. "Even if you have a tiny gash of Mew's powers, your soul doesn't. You are weak. I am not even tired, at your rhythm of fighting; I could have still battled for days without stopping…you never even forced me to use my full power… your power is not the power Arceus looks at…"

Mewtwo felt a distant emotion of respect run through him as he heard the name of Arceus, even if he had no idea who that was. _"A-A-Arceus?"_

Rayquaza smiled for a second, and spoke, his voice brimming with respect. "Arceus is what you would truly call the world's strongest Pokémon. He's the deity responsible for creating _everything._ He's the supreme creator," Rayquaza answered. "The world of deities is a lot more complicated than you'd think, there are a lot more of us, and any of us could have defeated you."

A long shadow passed over them for an instant as Rayquaza craned his head upwards, seeing its owner, Lugia. Mewtwo tried to look, but couldn't move very well due to his extensive injuries. Lugia calmly rounded the cliffs as he inspected the area intently, and once he had seen enough, he shifted his flight path with a mighty flap of his great silver wings and glided up to a nearby peak that was facing Rayquaza's back. He spread his wings in his descent to gradually stop until he landed on the summit of the nearing mountain, his gaze set firmly on the distant Mewtwo and Rayquaza, who were on the ridge of the slope facing him on their mountain.

Mewtwo craned his neck as best as he could, wincing from the horrible pangs of pain that rippled from the injury where his neck tube used to be, though he was in so much pain from all the injuries that lined his body he had trouble telling them apart. He saw Rayquaza and directly over his 'shoulder' of his still intact arm he could see a large silver avian Pokémon. Mewtwo had no clue who he was but his weakened senses could still feel faint traces of the great power that the Pokémon emanated, and he instantly knew in one gaze that he was a god like Rayquaza.

"Like I said," Rayquaza began. "There are more of us than you think. The realm of Legendaries is a lot more complex than you imagine. I drew out the battle a little longer in a faint hope that you'd snap out of your senseless stupidity, but my patience is thin and I'm tired of giving second chances… Now, I don't have anything else to say… it's time to end this and put you out of your misery."

Mewtwo growled lowly, fearing what was to come. He felt genuinely scared at the possibility of death and wondered how it would feel. He wouldn't beg for his life, his pride was too large for that. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. If this was his destiny, then so be it.

Rayquaza's jaws shined brightly in darkness as he charged up a Crunch attack, his teeth and fangs enlarging with a fine coating of obscure energies that made a shiver of terror run down Mewtwo's spine (The intact one). "Mewtwo, in death may your soul find the peace you've longed for so much in life."

Mewtwo's eyes widened in terror. This was it. His death had come. He tried to do something to try and survive but he was too injured and tired, his defeat had been absolute and he was at Rayquaza's mercy now. The dragon coiled back and lunged with his open dark-coated jaws towards the defenseless psychic to finish him off once and for all.

The Psychic clone gazed in horror as Rayquaza drew closer. Time seemed to stand still as his short and painful life flashed in his mind scene by scene. True to his pride, Mewtwo braced himself for his imminent destiny. He did not beg, nor did he cower in the face of his forthcoming death. Rayquaza's deadly jaws were only mere feet away from the injured psychic when a feminine tiny voice spoke gently, in a barely audible whisper.

"Rayquaza, stop."

The voice had been very melodic despite being spoken so softly. To Mewtwo it felt like it was brimming with happiness and hope. To his surprise, the second the voice reached them, Rayquaza actually _stopped_ completely in his tracks. He reared back as he closed his mouth, the Crunch attack that had intended to rip Mewtwo to shreds and end his life dissipating completely. The Dragon flew a few feet back and gave a small bow of respect to the newcomer. That surprised Mewtwo greatly. The dragon that had defied him so fiercely… was bowing to someone? The same voice spoke again, with a tone of gratitude in it. "Thank you, Rayquaza."

Rayquaza smiled. "Greetings, Mew… and you're welcome."

Mew nodded and looked between the combatants. "My, my, you two did quite the number on each other."

Rayquaza turned to her. "Well yes, it was an… entertaining fight. Honestly, I'm not very surprised to see you here."

Mewtwo looked for the first time at the Pokémon he had been birthed from, Mew was just like that little card that was in the laboratory, but just gazing at her… she felt… so real, like the card was a cheap imitation that didn't do the Legend any justice, Mew was also a lot smaller than he thought, she was a light pink color, had a long tail and baby blue eyes. He felt rage boil as Mew turned to gaze at him, and locked eyes with him. To his surprise, her eyes gained a softer and warmer look in them. "Did you really have to be so rough, Rayquaza?" She asked with a scolding tone in her voice.

Rayquaza shrugged. "That's me being… me. It was an entertaining fight; I wanted to have fun for a while. And really, he got on my nerves."

Mew sighed. "Oh well, at least it's all over now."

Lugia, who had noticed Mew's arrival, decided to join them. He lifted off his mountaintop and landed with a soft thud next to Rayquaza. The injured dragon turned to look at him. "Did you contain the fight well?" Rayquaza asked while Mewtwo eyed the newcomer warily.

"Yes," Lugia answered. "Not a single mortal was hurt. Though, did you really have to use Draco Meteor? Containing that thing was a nightmare!"

Rayquaza chuckled. "I got a little carried away," he answered Mareepishly. Lugia rolled his eyes and instead turned to look to Mewtwo, examining the cloned psychic intently. Mewtwo could only warily glance back at Lugia, his mind racing with tons of questions about the strange avian god.

Mew floated up to Rayquaza until she was directly over his chest and placed her paw on it, feeling the hard scales. Mewtwo watched weakly, wondering what she was about to do. She looked so tiny next to him, even smaller than a single claw of the titanic dragon.

Mew hummed in a melodic tone that brought a sense of joy to everyone. Mew's eyes began to glow a bright shade of pink, which then extended to her entire body. She smiled and suddenly the bright glow seemed to explode all around her, enveloping Rayquaza in a bright ethereal swirl of godly pink-hued light. Mew's power flared around the sky dragon as she released her unique energy, the energy of the ultimate mother of all life in existence.

Rayquaza smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasurable sensation of Mew's powers swirling all around and _inside_ of him, like Mew's very soul was enveloping him. All the bloodied cracks and dents in his skin began to close, reforming the armor as if nothing had happened to it, looking even _shinier and stronger_ than it had been before the battle. A brighter glow surrounded the right side of his head, as well as where his left arm had been. The light of life shined at its strongest, emanating a warming and alluring soft pink glow. It seemed to melt into Rayquaza's body where it disappeared completely, and instantly all the muscles, bones, and torn flesh began to regenerate, the skin to reform, and even the eye to heal and restore itself. The swirl of lovely light disappeared, and Rayquaza's arm, horn and eye were completely restored as well, as if nothing had ever happened to them. Rayquaza was now completely healed.

Rayquaza smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Mew."

She gave him a curt smile and turned to the stunned Mewtwo. The clone couldn't believe it. He had fought through hell and back to inflict those injuries on Rayquaza and Mew healed them in a few seconds? He shivered in fear. Rayquaza was completely healed now, and he was not… and he froze when Mew focused on him with a look of sympathy in her adorable baby blue eyes. For a second Mewtwo wondered what would become of him now that he was at the complete mercy of three gods, one of them being the one he had been cloned from, Mew.

Mew floated down and reached out for Mewtwo. The cloned psychic closed his eyes in fear, wondering if this was the end to his suffering at last and Mew would simply kill her 'shadow' and simple clone for good. He felt her paw gently touch his forehead and he tensed slightly…

Mew smiled kindly, slightly bemused by his reaction. "Relax Mewtwo, I'm not going to hurt you. It's all over; I'm going to heal you." Mewtwo's eyes snapped open in pure surprise. He looked up and found himself staring into Mew's cute features, her eyes bright and cheerful and her lips curled into a comforting and loving smile.

Her eyes glowed, and soon her entire body followed, and Mewtwo found himself almost hypnotized by her gaze. Her body seemed to explode in a bright flurry of light, frightening the psychic clone. Mewtwo felt lightheaded and woozy as Mew's powers surrounded him completely, and to his surprise all the pain that had been splitting through him and slowly draining him of his life completely stopped and was replaced by a feeling of peace and pleasure as he was enveloped in Mew's soul and soothing powers. It was an almost euphoric and pleasing experience as what seemed like an eternity of love and hope passed through him each second he was held in the paws of the being that was the very essence of life itself.

The feelings ceased, and Mewtwo immediately felt like he desperately wanted them back. To his surprise he felt livelier than he ever had in his life, almost joyful to be alive, like his soul had been soothed and yearned for the feel of Mew's powers gracing it. He noted his arm and neck tube were back to normal, and he himself was completely restored, like he had never fought Rayquaza. He looked at Mew, wondering what to make of her.

Mew smiled sweetly. "There, all healed now."

Mewtwo gazed at her in surprise, but as he did so his anger rose. For the first time in his life he was face to face with the being he had been birthed from, from the Pokémon whose genes they had used to create him. Thousands of images ran through his mind in a matter of seconds, as well as the painful memories that plagued his birth and creation, born in a cold laboratory inside a solitary test tube. Everything the scientists had said about him flashed into his mind, everything about being nothing but a successful experiment, an innovation of human science, a breakthrough of technology… and what he wondered about who he was, if he was nothing but a slave to humans, a shadow of Mew, nothing but a simple footnote and reflection, a mere copy of the smaller pink Pokémon. All of that raged within his troubled mind and soul. _"You…" _he snarled lowly, his unstable emotions reaching their limit and his hate tearing through his soul.

Mew tilted her head slightly, seeing his extremely angered expression and feeling the power he was releasing. "Calm down," she said simply.

Mewtwo roared in anger, and in it he fired a full power psychic blast towards Mew. _"I am not your shadow! I am not your copy!"_ Mewtwo screamed, anger clouding his mind.

Mew didn't look even remotely alarmed. Her eyes glowed calmly as she exerted her own mental powers, and to Mewtwo's total astonishment, his attack was subdued and torn apart rather easily by Mew, who didn't even looked like she had made an effort.

Two loud and powerful roars snapped Mewtwo out of his tantrum, and he looked on in terror as both Lugia and Rayquaza reacted to his sudden assault on Mew. He froze, knowing he stood no chance against them. They would surely kill him quickly with their attacks. Rayquaza's claws began to shine brightly and Lugia quickly shifted to the side to get a clearer shot, his maw opening and a swirling sphere of powerful compressed wind and orange energy already forming.

Mew didn't shift her gaze away from Mewtwo and calmly raised one of her paws to the side, motioning to the two gods behind her. To Mewtwo's shock, just like when she had first appeared and stopped the dragon, the second she did that both Rayquaza and Lugia stopped in their tracks completely, cancelled their attacks, and drew back to where they had been, moving back a little and neither saying a thing. Mewtwo blinked. He had felt no psychic coaxing being emitted from Mew, all she had done was raise her arm and that simple motion was enough to command the two gods to stop. Why did the two massive Pokémon obey Mew so loyally?

Mewtwo stared at Mew intently. _"How?" _He asked, for a second his mental voice sounding uncertain and nervous.

Mew smiled slightly. "Lugia, Rayquaza, I will please request of you two to not harm Mewtwo," she said curtly, still not turning to face them, but her tone was soft and gentle, not sounding like an order but more like her asking them a favor. "Okay?"

Both of the massive Pokémon nodded immediately. "Okay Mew," Lugia acknowledged. Even if he wasn't seeing her face, he knew she was smiling, and he returned the smile to her, a gesture he was sure that she felt.

"Alright," Rayquaza said simply, coiling down most of his body to rest more comfortably.

"Mewtwo," the pink Legendary began, getting the clone's attention again. "To me you aren't a simple shadow or a copy. No, you are a living being in your own right. I would never look down on you or refer to you as a copy." Mew's oddly long tail coiled slightly, and then uncoiled patiently. "I won't harm you either, and neither will Rayquaza or Lugia. I just want to talk."

Mewtwo shifted his gaze to Lugia in curiosity. The Diving Pokémon returned the gaze, not in a hostile or challenging manner, just looking back calmly and paying attention back towards the clone. Mewtwo noted that the same feeling of countless millennia of existence that he saw whenever he gazed into Rayquaza's eyes was also present in Lugia's gaze; the clone now knew that just like the dragon the silver avian Pokémon was an ancient god as well. _"Lugia?"_ Mewtwo asked, interested in knowing more about the Legendary before him.

Mew nodded. "Yep, he's Lugia, the Guardian and caretaker of the seas and oceans," she answered. "He makes his home very near from where you started your storm."

Mewtwo tore his gaze from the Diving Pokémon and once again looked at Mew. Now that she had assured no attack would be thrown at him from any of the three present gods, he felt a great deal more confident in talking to them while his guard was down. He had no idea why he felt inclined to trust Mew so much; it seemed to happen on its own. _"Why? Why did you stop Rayquaza from killing me, why did you… heal me?"_

Mew smiled caringly, a smile that made Mewtwo feel oddly tingly. "Like I said, I believe you have the right to live and I don't want you to die. You've had a misguided and tortured life and finding its end in Rayquaza's jaws isn't just right. I respect you. You mean more to me than you think you do. If you'll allow me, I can change your life for the better, help you find the answer to your question of a purpose, help you understand life and leave your pains behind. Even if you were locked into a deadly struggle against Rayquaza, what he said was right."

Mewtwo's eyes widened in surprise at the smaller Pokémon's claims, wondering if she really meant it. _"…Really? Would you_?" He asked, still processing that. He paused and frowned. _"How long did you watch that battle? You speak of what Rayquaza said like you know what it was."_

Mew nodded. "Yes, I would gladly do that for you and help you out. And I got to New Island before Rayquaza got there, however, I decided to just watch the way things turned out."

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. _"I can sense you're very powerful… as strong as Rayquaza I believe… how come I didn't sense you?"_

"Oh, I am a_ lot_ stronger than Rayquaza," Mew answered calmly, causing Mewtwo to stare at her in disbelief. Rayquaza had defeated him, and despite his injuries the dragon had looked like he could easily fight for a lot more, and Mew said she was _stronger_? He couldn't imagine how powerful she was in reality.

Rayquaza chuckled. "Yes, I beat you easily, I wasn't really pressured. And in turn, Mew would beat me rather easily. After all, I am as old as this planet, Mew is older than this planet, she has existed as long as all of existance."

"And I hid my presence from you. Neither you nor Lugia and Rayquaza sensed me unless I allowed it," Mew finished.

Mewtwo looked at her skeptically. _"Why didn't you stop the battle sooner if you really 'care' for me?"_ He asked, wondering why Mew didn't spare him the pain it was to battle Rayquaza. He still got shivers just thinking of that Outrage and the catastrophic Draco Meteor.

"That was your fault," Mew answered. "I wanted to stop the fight, but Rayquaza was already carrying out the lesson in his style, I decided to wait until he was done. I would have tried to talk to you myself from the start or interrupt mid battle, but… would you have listened to me? Rayquaza was very fair and comprehensive when he first made his offer and you declined it to fight him, giving priority to your hate of humans and your anger over being cloned from me. Would you have listened to me if I tried to talk to you?" She asked.

"_I suppose not,"_ Mewtwo admitted grudgingly.

"Exactly!" Mew chimed. "In order for me to talk to you like I am doing now, first you had to be more willing to listen, and the best way for you to be willing was if Rayquaza beat you and proved you wrong. No matter what I said, you would have attacked me and ignored my peaceful offers, starting a battle against me. I waited to see if Rayquaza would make you change your mind, but that didn't happen through battle. So when the battle was about to be over, I helped shield you from his final Hyper Beam and then stopped him from killing you directly."

"_So… that's why I felt that odd change in the energy when I made that shield. It was… you?"_ Mewtwo asked, completely surprised.

Mew nodded. "Yes, I saved you. Your beliefs that you were the strongest Pokémon were too deeply rooted in you. All your ideals and hates were too strong. No matter what I did you would have attacked me. In order for you to listen to me you'd have to be proven wrong, that meant you'd question your beliefs and allow the change to be smooth and easier. Rayquaza defeating you was the perfect way to shatter your misguided beliefs, allowing you to accept new ones."

"_I… I… You're right… Mew… I don't know what to believe anymore. I believed many things yet Rayquaza broke them so easily… what should I trust?" _Mewtwo looked down to the ground, admitting that every word Mew said was right, and admitting Rayquaza himself had always been right. He was now assured that he wasn't the strongest Pokémon. He felt Lugia was stronger, Rayquaza had already beaten him, and if Mew could easily beat Rayquaza… no need to linger on that idea. _"Why? The humans said I was the strongest… I am supposed to be an enhanced clone of you… shouldn't I be stronger? Am I really not as strong as humans said I was?"_

"The fact that you're asking so many questions proves that Rayquaza defeating you did a great good for you, it helped shake you out of your misguided beliefs. Don't worry, I'll gladly answer all your questions," Mew assured. "Regarding you and humans, they were wrong when they claimed you were the strongest Pokémon, that's because like you humans don't understand the power and true nature of the gods."

"…_But I was supposed to have your genes…"_ Mewtwo countered weakly.

"You were released into freedom barely a few months ago. With so little age and practice, how did you expect to defeat us when we've seen countless millennia of life drift by?" Mew asked rhetorically. "Everything Rayquaza told you was right. The true power one has isn't raised from your genes or your body; it comes from the heart and the soul. That's what matters to Arceus."

"_Is that… true?"_ Mewtwo wondered.

"Yes it is," Mew answered. She smiled and flew back until she was between Rayquaza and Lugia and spread her arms, motioning to herself and the two gods. "The powers of a true god like us can't be created inside a cold lab tube or by human science, nor can it be shaped in a few months… it can't be created or comprehended by mortals. Only by nature and the powers of the creator can a real god be born. From there it's up to us to shape our existence, to grow and develop… our strength comes from the soul. No human lab is ever going to beat Arceus. As much as they had my genes, they never had the power of my soul. And while rearranging my genes, humans only messed them up."

Lugia nodded in agreement. "She speaks the truth."

Rayquaza snorted. "So did I, but I seemed to have not been given enough attention."

Mewtwo frowned. _"Is that why… I'm so weak next to you?"_

Mew nodded. "Yes. I am the mother of all life; I was created by Arceus to fulfill that role." _'And be his mate,_' she added as an afterthought to herself, holding back a giggle. "I was the one that gave birth to the first seeds of life that eventually developed into all the Pokémon you know of. I've had all of existence to hone my powers, at a measly few months of life; you stand no hope of even scratching me if I desire so... there is no room for a contrast."

Mewtwo frowned sadly at hearing that, for some reason not even doubting what Mew said in the slightest. _"What will become of me now… will I be killed for what I tried to do?"_

Mew shook her head. "If you allow me to, I can help you. I'll gladly take you in to raise you; after all, you're like my son."

Mewtwo stared at her in shock. _"What? I am?"_

Mew shrugged. "I'm already a mother to all life, so why not you? You were made from me after all. As for your attempt to destroy the world, it's all forgiven, the beating Rayquaza gave you should have taught you a lesson regarding that."

Rayquaza rolled his eyes. "Whoopee, we're adopting another Legendary."

Lugia nodded. "Seems that way Rayquaza, he'd be the fourth now."

Mewtwo stared at the two titanic Pokémon in shock. "Wait, there's more like me?" he asked.

Lugia nodded. "There are three others we've adopted into the family of Legendary Pokémon: Deoxys, Keldeo and Genesect." His eyes glowed as he projected an image of the three aforementioned Pokémon into Mewtwo's mind. "Like you, they are Pokémon that were related or closely considered a Legendary, so we decided to make them true legendaries."

"_What are their stories?"_ Mewtwo asked, genuinely intrigued by this revelation of Pokémon that could be somewhat related in origin to him.

"Deoxys was made several centuries ago when Mew got a cold, and while she was high in the world's sky, nearing space, she sneezed. The sneeze contained enough of her DNA to mutate a space virus and develop into the being known as Deoxys, the DNA Pokémon," Lugia explained. "He started wrecking havoc until he was dealt with, and Mew literally adopted him."

Rayquaza nodded. "As for Genesect, his origin was similar to yours, he was an ancient fossilized Pokémon some humans brought back to life and turned into a machine, but he was later discarded. He was found by Terrakion, Cobalion and Vizirion, and hearing his past with humans they vouched for him to be turned into a Legendary. Many Legends didn't really have a problem and Arceus approved their request. Keldeo was found by the same trio, but unlike Genesect he was adopted more directly into their midst," the dragon explained. "They're both somewhere in the Unova region right now."

Mewtwo frowned._ "That's some odd origins," _he commented. _"Do I… need to be turned too?"_

Mew floated up to him until she was a foot away, bobbing up and down slightly in a tantalizing rhythm. "Yes. Like I said, a Legendary isn't born by a test tube, only by Arceus' powers of creation or by being the direct offspring of a Legendary Pokémon. As strong as you are when compared to mortal Pokémon, you are not a Legendary yet. You have power, but it's not trained, it's not developed… it's not controlled nor mastered. You have a long, long way to go before you can use it effectively."

Mewtwo sighed sadly. _"I didn't know that…"_

Mew smiled. "I'll gladly help you all the way. We're still helping Deoxys, Keldeo and Genesect master their own powers anyways. First you'll have to be… corrected."

Mewtwo didn't like the sound of that. _"What do you mean?"_

"Humans didn't tamper with my DNA very well. I can see your soul and your very genetics with a simple gaze at you," Mew began, tilting her head cutely. "In a few years' time your body's DNA will collapse and you'll die a horribly painful death. Of course I can correct it while keeping your physical appearance exactly the same, but I don't want to do anything that affects you without your permission."

Mewtwo grimaced. _"I…was not aware of that. That sounds terrible."_

Mew nodded. "It does, humans aren't as good in genetics as I am… and they'll never be. So do you accept my offer of peace? I'll help you master your powers, grow, and find you a purpose. I will, I promise." She smiled sweetly.

Surprisingly, Mewtwo found himself yearning for her offer, and he nodded immediately. He now understood the wrong in his beliefs and ideals, how mistaken he had been and now he truly felt alive. _"Yes, I accept… Mew."_

Rayquaza sighed. "Finally! I had hoped he would accept mine first, oh well."

Lugia rolled his eyes. "Great, we've got a new Legendary kid in the group. Welcome aboard…"

Mew giggled at their reactions, teleported in a bright pink flash on top of Lugia's head, and began bouncing up and down rapidly. "Oh, come on Lugy, cheer up! You were certainly happier when Silver was born."

Lugia grimaced. "I don't like that nickname," he said adamantly, but then he grinned. "And of course I was happier! He's my son, after all!"

Mew frowned. "Aww! But it sounds _so_ cute!"

Mewtwo blinked. _"Why is she so hyper now?"_ He asked, eyeing Mew and her suddenly more playful and cheerful mood, happy demeanor and odd antics.

Lugia chuckled. "Mew is easily the most playful, carefree and hyperactive Legendary out of all of us. She was acting serious while she got you to understand; now that the need's over she's back to her usual ways… sadly."

Mew smacked Lugia's head with her tail, the bulbous tip and length making the tail a surprisingly effective (and painful) whip. "Ow!" Lugia cried, grasping his head with his wings and rubbing it. How Mew put so much force into that tail he'd never find out.

Mew teleported to Rayquaza's head instead. "You aren't making any smart comments, are you?"

Rayquaza looked once at Lugia and then tried to gaze up at Mew. "No, I'm not."

"Okay!" Mew chimed, nodding happily and resting herself comfortably in the center of runic yellow ring in his head.

Mewtwo looked on at Mew, and slowly pondered on the surprising revelation that had been brought to him. It seemed that Rayquaza had been right, there was a lot more to life than he thought there was, and apparently with Mew's guidance he would be finding out a lot more soon. He looked over the landscape and the devastation he had caused along with Rayquaza to the mountain range and sighed. He wondered how long the path would be. Mew had said mastering one's true soul and powers took a_ long_ time, but Mewtwo didn't feel afraid of the new path anymore, he was ready to face the new destiny that had been laid out for him.

His life had changed… for the better.

* * *

And with that, Stopping the Storm ends! Phew! That was a long read wasn't it? Longest update I've ever written =)

Oh, and if you're wondering why Ash or any of the other movie trainers didn't show up, well that was because Lugia shooed them away from the coasts, how he did that? You decide.

Second note, if you're wondering what happened to Nurse Joy, if you remember I mentioned in the fanfic Mew got to New Island before Rayquaza. Well, before the island was destroyed, Mew got Nurse Joy to safety and returned her memories and mind to normal.

Also, thanks go out to my friend **csigamer1990** for providing help in checking up typos and corrections for the fic.

**AWESOME!** Oh If you all thought this Fanfic was awesome and epic, and that this battle was completely amazing and cool wait until you see the stuff that I have planned for A New Chance For Adventure and its future arcs (Think: _Prison Ball_), what I have thought up for ANCFA will leave Stopping The Storm's battle looking like Ash's and Samurai's Metapod vs. Metapod battle in comparison. Yep, A New Chance For Adventure will be _THAT_ big.

I know there are many statements about Legendaries in here that you might question or be confused about, but that's my personal and individual view regarding the Legendaries and what they represent and stand for, and it's the main idea I'll be applying in ANCFA, and when more and more legendaries start showing up in ANCFA (Believe me,_ lots_ will appear) it'll be a lot clearer. There it will be a lot more detailed than here so you get a better idea of it all. It's also kinda explored in GaM, but not as much as I generally have fun and joke around in that Fanfic, haha!

Oh, and I will be co-writing a Fanfic with Shakari regarding this standing idea of Legendaries soon, so that view of legendaries will be explored even more with a few interesting twists that will make it different than ANCFA. That reminds me, the idea of Deoxys' origin that I used here was from Shakari. xD Extremely amusing and funny, I just _had_ to include it. :P

So what did you think? =) Tell me how was my massive one-shot (or tonshot, as _Tanon_ called it due to its size) was so **REVIEW!**

-Arcy


End file.
